


Simply Complicated

by Null123



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jason Blossom is a pure underrated cookie, Jason Blossom is trying to be a good brother and help is sister, ace jughead because that's how it is, beronica is implied, cheryl and toni dislike each other but fall in love when they become secret pen pals, cheryl has a good heart and only really acts bitchy on the surface, jason is alive, this isn't JUST a romance story, toni likes anyone who is nice to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: When all juniors at Riverdale High are assigned a classmate as their secret pen pal, two girls who normally dislike each other have to communicate through letters almost everyday. With their identity hidden from the other, they soon form a bond in the letters they exchange. At the same time, bigger problems rise in Riverdale. The Serpents slowly begin uncovering the truth behind the Blossom family business, forcing Toni and Cheryl to make choices while anonymously communicating through letters.ORCheryl and Toni are pen pals and begin to fall in love with each other through anonymous letters, despite not liking each other in real life. However, at the same time the tension between who they associate with grows and secrets come out. Including the anonymity  of the person behind the letters.





	1. Letter 1: Your Taste in Literature is Surprisingly Decent

“Feet off your desk Topaz,” Mr. Paterson sighed, rapping his knuckles on the surface of Toni’s desk. “This is English class, not your living room. Manners please.”

Toni looked up at her English teacher dully and sat up while simultaneously letting her feet slide off her desk. Class hadn’t even started yet, she was going to lower them once the bell rang. He should’ve been happy she came on time, unlike some students who showed would show up a few minutes after the bell had rang.

“Actually Mr. Paterson, Toni here is from the _Southside_. She has the same manners as a sewage rat,” a voice laced with distaste piped up from behind.

Toni rotated in her desk, recognizing the voice instantly. Cheryl Blossom’s assigned seat was one behind and one to the right of Toni’s, allowing her to add her two cents to everything Toni did during the class. But, Cheryl didn’t do it to _just_ Toni. She did it to practically everyone, even two girls that considered themselves her friends. Metaphorically, Cheryl was the thorn in the side of everyone at school. She seemed to know everything about everyone and liked to stir the pot and watch the consequences as some sort of entertainment. Toni had been putting up with her since the closing of her old high school Southside High, which caused her to end up in the clutches of Cheryl every weekday.

“That’s right Cheryl, I totally forgot that not all of us were raised by being fed from a silver spoon like you,” Toni smiled sourly, her grip tightening on the back of her chair.

Cheryl smirked at her in response, looking Toni up and down. She relished in the reactions her backhand comments garnered.

“Ladies, come on. It’s the first week of your junior year, I suggest doing your best to remain civil in my classroom. It makes my job so much easier,” Mr. Paterson spoke up, but Toni and Cheryl continued to stare each other down.

Cheryl’s smirk still remained on her ruby red lips, and Toni noticed the satisfied look in her brown eyes. Not only was Cheryl an utter bitch, but she was also undeniably attractive. It was unfair, someone with one of the ugliest personalities ever had one of the most gorgeous faces. Toni’s friend Jughead would tell her that looks didn’t mean anything when someone was a bad person. Yet, it still irked Toni that Cheryl’s hair was the most noticeable shade of red, allowing her to stand out in a sea of people. She dressed to the nines every day, never wearing the same outfit twice.

The bell rang again, causing Toni to finally tear her eyes away from Cheryl and turn around in her desk chair. A few students rushed into the classroom to their desks seconds later, not wanting to be marked late for class.

“Alright, I made my decision on if you guys are going to have a daily journal,” Mr. Paterson spoke up, causing the chatter of the class to die down. He leaned on his desk at the front of the classroom and crossed his arms. “This year, instead of having all of my juniors have nightly journals, I’m going to try something different. I have two classes of about 30 students in each, and I noticed that a lot of my students seem very closed off to their peers. So, to try to break the barrier, the rest of the junior English teachers and I have randomized all of our student’s names into pairs. Each of you will have a secret pen pal that you’ll be writing to every other class.”

Toni’s interest perked, this sounded better than having to write a journal entry every day but having to write to someone else in the school made her apprehensive.

“Here’s how it’s going to work; you and your partner will take turns writing a letter to the other. Because of how this is set up, you’ll be writing and receiving about one letter a week. For example, the first person in the pair will write the letter. The next day, their partner will receive the letter and write their response. On the third day, the second partner will drop off their letter. And the fourth day, the first person will receive their letter and write a response. This will cycle every four weekdays. Your partner will not know your name, nor will you know theirs. I’m trying to keep things as anonymous as possible, so instead of judging each other you’ll be getting to know the other below the surface level,” Mr. Paterson explained, displaying the criteria on the board. “As well as not being able to share your names, you’re not allowed to share any information with your partner that would give away your identity. Your names will be revealed at the end of the school year, but until then you need to keep yourselves a secret.”

“So, how are we supposed to exchange these letters then?” Betty Cooper asked, raising her hand. Toni expected her to have many questions. She was like that.

“When it’s your turn to write your letter, you’ll put it in a plain white envelope, so everyone’s looks the same and put it in the sleeve under your name. I’ll take it from there in making sure that your partner receives your letter. The same will go for when you’re receiving the letter, it’ll be in the sleeve with your name at the beginning of class,” Mr. Paterson said. “You can talk about anything you want, there’s no requirement for what it is you talk about. If this works out, we’ll continue it instead of the journal.”

Toni wasn’t convinced, she barely wrote anything. Now, she was going to have to come up with stuff to say to a stranger. It was her turn to go first, having to formulate something that wasn’t utterly embarrassing and try to start a conversation. Her head was swimming with questions, wondering if her partner would be able to actually keep a conversation. Or what if they didn’t even get along? Or agree on anything?

She was still thinking about it as she sat down at lunch with the rest of the Southside Serpents. Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin were all there before her. Fangs looked up briefly as Toni let her backpack fall to the ground and slid into the seat next to Sweet Pea.

“You going to the meeting yet?” Fangs asked, looking up at her over his sandwich.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it,” Toni nodded, pulling her lunch out of her backpack. _Fuck,_ how was she going to have time to write a letter to her pen pal with everything going on after school?

Toni groaned and pulled a notebook and pen out of her backpack. She was going to have to do it now or else it would never get done, and she did _not_ want to make a bad first impression on her pen pal.

Her friends continued their conversation, allowing Toni to look at the blank lined paper and think of something to say to her pen pal.

_Hey, let’s give this a shot?_

She looked down at the black ink on the paper. Toni used a lot of pressure when writing, the letters darkly imprinted on the page. Normally she would describe herself, but she was one of the only girls at school with pink hair. Writing that she had pink hair would be a dead giveaway.

_I’m not really that good at introductions, but I’m going to try my best. Honestly, I don’t really know what I can say about myself that wouldn’t give away hints on who I am._

That was a start, sort of? Toni sat for a minute and stared at the page, thinking about her interests and what she could include that didn’t give herself away.

_Well, here’s some things that I can say about myself that seem pretty safe, we might as well start somewhere with our conversation. I sleep with socks on because my feet get cold easily. I have a bunch of ideas for tattoos I want to get when I’m older. I really want to go to college for photography, but it’s just a hobby right now. My favorite fruit is mango and I’ve never been on a plane.  My favorite movie of all time is The Godfather. My favorite book is-_

“You writin’ your letter to your pen pal?” Sweet Pea asked, looking over her shoulder with a teasing smirk.

Toni immediately slapped a hand on top of what she had already written, shielding Sweet Pea’s view.

“Personal space! What if you’re my pen pal?” Toni asked frantically, rotating so that he couldn’t see her notebook. “You could’ve ruined the secrecy.”

“Honestly, the whole thing is a bullshit idea,” Fangs spoke up.

“Really? I think it’s a great idea,” Jughead chimed in, shrugging as he sipped his carton of milk. “They’re just trying to get us to meet new people.”

“Says the guy who loves to write, I can barely keep a conversation with my mom,” Fangs laughed dryly.

“I don’t think you’re my pen pal Toni, I have to write a letter to mine tonight too so,” Sweet Pea shrugged.

“The only way this could be a bad idea is if you get a totally boring pen pal,” Joaquin laughed. “Or worse, Cheryl Blossom.”

“I think I’d drop out of school if I had her as my partner,” Sweet Pea groaned. “Her letters are probably going to be entirely about herself.”

Toni laughed, glancing at Cheryl at the other side of the cafeteria. She was talking to her brother Jason, a disgruntled look on her face. Toni had to admit, she did feel bad for whatever unfortunate soul got Cheryl as their partner.

\---

_My favorite book is Persuasion by Jane Austen, I like a lot of classic literature. I read sometimes when I can, but I barely have much time to anymore._

_That’s all I can think of really, maybe that got the ball rolling on something for us to talk about? Hopefully you don’t think I’m completely embarrassing._

_-Your Pen Pal_

Cheryl looked down at the letter in her hands, having reread it twice before. She could feel the deep indents in the paper from her pen pal’s handwriting under her fingertips. She smiled slightly at the letter, her pen pal slept with socks too. It was probably a pretty common thing, but Cheryl was happy she could even slightly relate to her pen pal.

The concept of having a pen pal for the school year was exciting, and Cheryl barely got into the locker room for cheer practice before she was tearing open the envelope to read the letter. Other girls came in to change for their sports, but Cheryl sat on the bench by her locker reading the letter. It was nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t know her about anything and everything. The only person she could really talk to without having to filter herself was her brother Jason, but even then, she sometimes had to hold back on what she really wanted to say.

Cheryl constantly felt like a bubble waiting to explode with her thoughts and opinions, thankfully her pen pal didn’t seem to be one of the super weird kids who sat in the back or one of the cronies from the Southside. Whoever it was, they actually seemed to be educated. Their grammar was perfect, no words spelt incorrectly. But, not too formal to be Betty Cooper. Her pen pal was clearly a female based on the loopy letters of their handwriting.

“Practice starts in like five minutes, why are you still sitting around in your regular clothes?” Veronica Lodge asked, approaching Cheryl in her practice uniform.

Cheryl looked up at Veronica, hastily stashing the letter into her backpack.

“Last time I checked, I’m the captain here,” Cheryl said bitterly, standing up to be eye level with Veronica. “Practice doesn’t start until I’m ready. Besides, you should be thankful you have more time to go make out with Betty in the corner.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “I just think you should be paying more attention to your team instead of stranger you have to write letters to.”

“Like I said, practice doesn’t start until I do,” Cheryl snapped, turning to open her gym locker. “Run along.”

Unfortunately for Cheryl, she had to wait until she was at her desk later that night to write her pen pal a letter. She had reread the letter again, formulating a response in her head. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion from a particularly strenuous cheer practice, her bed on the other side of the room seemed to be calling her name. She didn’t want to go to bed without writing her response, already anticipating the next letter.      

_Hey,_

_I have to say, your taste in literature is surprisingly decent. I’m impressed. I haven’t seen the Godfather before, so I can’t really comment on that. My brother has mentioned it before, but mafia movies aren’t really my thing. I do a lot of reading myself, Jane Austen is one of my favorites. Have you ever read anything by Charles Dickens? I’m currently reading The Help by Kathryn Stockett. It’s kind of a book that’s on the newer side, but it’s really good. If you’re looking for something to read, you should definitely keep it in mind._

_I completely relate with sleeping with socks on. But it’s only because it makes my feet feel cozy, my feet don’t really get cold._

_What kind of photos do you take? Do you have a professional camera? It’d be cool to see some of the photos you’ve taken, I don’t really have a knack for photos other than when I take selfies unfortunately. You’re probably really good if you’re considering going to college for it, I haven’t really thought about what I want to do after high school. I guess I’m just going with the flow for now, there’s never been any kind of pressure at home to figure out what I want to do after high school. I’ve thought about taking a gap year to explore Europe, but I don’t really have anyone to go with. We’ll see though._

_Talk to you soon_

_Pen Pal #2_


	2. Letter 2: Is This Considered a Sticky Maple?

 

Toni’s pen pal wrote in red ink, her letters very loopy and aesthetically pleasing. Her handwriting was nowhere as forceful as Toni, she didn’t push down on the paper until the word made indents on the page. Toni sighed with relief, her pen pal actually seemed like a really cool girl. And she was interested in her photography. During English class, Toni had practically trampled someone trying to pick up the letter from her slot. She had spent all morning thinking about who she could have, and what they would think of her. Thankfully they didn’t seem to be some weirdo, or worse Cheryl Blossom.

Toni hurried down the steps of Riverdale High and towards her bike, ready to go home and take a much-needed nap. She stashed the letter in her backpack, not wanting it to get lost or wrinkled. Although she wanted nothing more than to write her response, she knew it could wait. She had all weekend.

“Toni!” a voice called from behind her, and Toni turned while walking to see Sweet Pea jogging to catch up with her. He pushed past underclassmen as he went, but most of them automatically stepped out of his way when they saw him coming.

“What? What is it?” Toni asked, as she approached the motorcycles that belonged to the Southside Serpents. She loved talking to Sweet Pea, she really did, but a nap was calling her name.

“Cliff Blossom sent one of his cronies to the Whyte Wyrm to threaten FP last night,” Sweet Pea explained, his voice low despite no one being within ear shot. “He thinks we’re getting too close to his precious maple syrup business.”

“What? Why?” Toni asked in confusion, picking up her helmet from her bike. “All we did was have a couple guys go check it out, no one went snooping that much.”

“I don’t know, but FP wants us to retaliate Cliff's threat tonight. I’ll text you about it with the details but be ready. We can’t do this without you,” Sweet Pea said, lowering his head to give Toni one of his looks that made Toni feel guilty if she said no.

Toni sighed as she put on her helmet, “You know I was planning to just take it easy this Friday, but I guess I can help you seek revenge on the gremlin children’s dad,” Toni said, causing Sweet Pea to smile widely.

“I knew I could count on you,” he said, knocking her arm. “Don’t do it for me. Do it for the clan!”

Toni got onto her bike and turned it on, revving the engine loudly. A few students turned their heads to look at Toni and Sweet Pea, but neither paid much attention.

“Trust me, Sweet Pea,” Toni teased, flashing him a smirk. “I’m not doing this just for you.”

With that as a final word, Toni left the spot she had parked at and headed towards the exit. She went slowly in the parking lot, as students came from all angles trying to get to their bus or car. Toni did her best to be patient, but a flash of bright red made her grip her brakes so hard that she almost fell off her bike. The sound of skidding tires screeched loudly, and attention was called to Toni once again.

Toni heard a laugh and looked up to see Cheryl Blossom pulling out of her parking spot. Her red convertible was mere feet away from the front end of Toni’s bike, having pulled out of her space quickly as Toni was trying to get by.

Toni’s first reaction was to flip Cheryl off, so she did.  _That bitch_ , Toni thought. Anger flared in her chest, Cheryl was always finding ways to make life harder for her. Cheryl saw Toni flip her off in her rear-view window and honked twice in response. She waved her red manicured hand out the window at Toni, clearly unphased by Toni’s obscene gesture.

 -

Trekking through the woods at 1AM wasn’t how Toni expected to spend her Friday night earlier today. The mid-September air was surprisingly chilly, which made Toni seek warmth in her leather Serpents jacket. Sweet Pea led the way with a flashlight, pushing passed branches and stepping on twigs as he went. Fangs, Joaquin, and Jughead walked ahead with various tools in their hands. Toni was holding a crowbar, swinging at stray branches hastily and stepping on thorns with her boots. She’d much rather be in her bed right now or picking up a late-night milkshake at Pop’s.

They arrived at the red barn a few minutes later, the only thing that allowed them to see was Sweet Pea’s flashlight and the moon. Quickly checking to make sure no one was lingering around, the five bolted to the entrance of the barn as fast as they could. Fangs made it the door first and opened his bolt cutters to cut the lock on the barn. It was far bigger than any barn Toni had ever seen, nestled pretty much away from the town.

With a loud sound of a clunk and metal hitting the ground, Fangs had removed the padlock on the barn door. He tossed Jughead his bolt cutters and quickly slid open the barn door. The door was heavy, and Fangs needed Sweet Pea's help in order to open it enough for the five of them to slip inside.

Sweet Pea entered first with his flashlight, shining it on the stacks of barrels in the barn. The Blossom’s supply of maple syrup was all kept in this one room. And they had a lot of it. There had to be at least fifty giant barrels of it in there. Toni looked around amazed, admiring the company name and date the syrup was made branded onto the barrel lids.  

“Alright, we’re going to have to be quick about this,” Sweet Pea said, as each of the five Serpents took their crowbars in hand. “Pry the lids off these things and dump it all to the ground. That’ll show them not to threaten the Southside Serpents.”

Toni gulped, but rushed over to the left side of the room where the barrels were stacked on their sides. She shoved the end of her crowbar into the lid of one of the barrels and began to push with all the strength she had in her body. Behind her, she heard the loud sound of the lids hitting the floor and liquid splashing onto the ground. Toni shoved a little more, and the lid fell right off.

Stepping to the side, she watched the maple syrup explode from inside the barrel and dump all over the dirty floor of the barn. They were dumping thousands of dollars’ worth of merchandise onto the ground with each barrel. Her boots were quickly covered in the sticky maple syrup on the bottoms, but Toni moved to the next barrel to pry it open.

They continued this process with more of the barrels, until something solid fell out of Toni’s fifth barrel. It was plastic and duct taped in a cross formation, Toni was barely able to make out what it was from the lack of light and the fact it was covered in maple syrup.

“Sweet Pea, can you do me a favor and come shine your flashlight into this one?” Toni asked. Sweet Pea looked up from the barrel he was prying open, his face had a layer of sweat on it from trying to pry the barrels open.

He hopped down from where he stood on the second level of barrels and came over to Toni to shine the flashlight in the barrel.

The light inside the barrel revealed at least a dozen more plastic and duct taped packages stored inside. Fangs, Jughead, and Joaquin walked over to see what was going on as Sweet Pea reached his bare hand in to grab one of them. The maple syrup dripped on his hand and jacket, but he didn’t seem to care. He shined his flashlight on the package once he brought it out of the barrel, his grip tight and covered in syrup.

“Hold this,” Sweet Pea said, giving Fangs the flashlight. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his switch blade. He made quick work with slicing the package open and lowered his head to smell the contents of the plastic package.

“What is it?” Jughead asked, as Sweet Pea began to laugh.

“It’s jingle-jangle,” Sweet Pea said, closing the package up. “Go check the rest of the open barrels, see if there’s any more in them. Toni and I are going to collect the rest of the bags from this one.”

“Jingle-jangle? That stupid addictive drug that the Southside kids sell?” Toni asked, as Sweet Pea reached in to grab the rest of the syrup covered packages.

“Yeah, guess we found out who the supplier is. Who would’ve thought the Blossom’s are drug lords?” Sweet Pea laughed, as he loaded the packages into a plastic bag. “We’ll take these back to FP and see what he has to say about it.”

“There’s more in some of the barrels,” Jughead said, and Toni looked up to see the other three loading the packages into a bag. “Only like five of them though.”

“Great, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Sweet Pea smirked, wiping his syrup covered hand on one of the barrels.

The five exited the barn and closed the door before making a break for it towards the woods. Toni clutched the crowbar in her hand, feeling the leaves and rocks sticking to the bottoms of her boots from the maple syrup. Right before they got to the woods, Toni thought she saw a figure in black clothing in the corner of her right eye but was too afraid to turn and see if they had been caught. Pushing it to the back of her mind, the Serpents made it into the woods and rushed through to get back to their motorcycles.

As they ran, Toni thought more and more about the figure she thought she saw. Trying to push it off as a figment of her imagination, she swore she saw someone in a black hood and glimmer of red hair.

_Hey,_

_I looked up the plot of The Help and it sounds like a pretty good book, I’m going to check it out at the library sometime this school week._

Toni looked down at the black ink of her hand writing and set her pen down. She bent down to untie and pull her boots off, looking disgusted at the soles of her shoes. They were covered in maple syrup, along with blades of grass, twigs, dirt, pebbles, and pretty much anything else that she stepped on while they were trying to make their escape. She hoped that she’d be able to get all of it off, these were her favorite boots.

She took both boots off and went to the kitchen to grab some wet paper towels, praying they would somewhat help.

_As for my photography, I take a lot of landscape shots and photos of my friends on my phone. I don’t have enough money for a professional camera, so I’m stuck with my phone until I can get a job and save up. Honestly, I’m not even sure that I’m going to have enough money to go to college. I’m going to need a lot of financial aid in order to get there!_

Toni took a break to wipe some of the syrup and other objects off of her boots, making it go right into the small trashcan she kept by her bed. She groaned in disgust as the syrup tried desperately to stay on her boots.

_Going to Europe sounds like such a good idea. I’ve never left the country before, but if I could, anywhere in Europe would be one of the top places that I want to go. I think you should consider taking a gap year, you could find yourself out there._

Toni ended up resorting to a kitchen sponge and began forcefully scrubbing at the soles and sides of her boots. This seemed to be doing the trick, despite progress being rather slow.

_I don’t know why, but I’ve been having a lot of problems with inner conflict lately. There are things that are expected of me that I just don’t agree with anymore, but I can’t speak up and say that I don’t believe in it. A couple years ago, I didn’t care what I did. But now, things are starting to go against my moral compass and I’m finding it hard to deal with it. I love my friends, but sometimes it feels like I have a harder time doing the things that they do without hesitation. Half of my brain says, “this is a bad idea” and the other half says, “you need to be loyal to your friends.”_

_Do you ever feel that way? Maybe it’s just me._

_Your Pen Pal :)_

* * *

 

Cheryl’s brows furrowed at her pen pal’s letter, she never really thought about people’s problems other than her own. And Jason’s too. But, this was someone in her class level that could be anyone, and yet here she sat actually somewhat caring about what was going on in her pen pal’s life. She almost forgot that other people went through struggles like herself and was surprised that her pen pal didn’t know how to deal with it. Cheryl just assumed that everyone could deal with their problems themselves, other than that she just didn’t think about them.

It was Tuesday night and she had put off writing her letter until she was getting ready to go to bed. It was almost 10:30PM and exhaustion itched at her eyes.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Cheryl whirled around to see who it was from where she sat at her desk chair.

The door opened slightly, and Jason peeked his head in. He gave her a small smile and closed the door behind him. He was dressed in loose pajamas, and Cheryl noticed the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

“You look exhausted JJ, why don’t you go to bed?” Cheryl asked, as Jason moved to sit on her spacious one.

“I’m going to sleep soon, I just wanted to talk about what’s going on with the vandalism thing that happened,” Jason said, as Cheryl twisted in her desk chair to face him.

“What about it?” Cheryl asked, her interest peaking. “Some freaks broke into the barn and dumped most of the maple syrup onto the ground. What else is there to talk about?”

“I’m just wondering who you think did it?” Jason asked, crossing his arms.

Cheryl frowned, “How would I know? I was asleep when it happened, and one of them was able to turn off the security cameras before trashing the place so it’s not like there’s any evidence.”

Their parents were in absolute hysterics over the incident. Their dad had not been home since they found out about the incident Saturday morning, and Cheryl had only seen their mom for the first time on Monday night. For some reason, this was a big deal. It wasn’t like the vandals even destroyed all of the syrup, they only opened about twenty of the barrels.

“Do you know what happened?” Cheryl asked, her eyebrows raising.

Jason looked up from staring at his hands, his red hair was falling into his eyes. Cheryl sensed he knew something because of the look he gave her, but he gulped quietly in response.

“No. No I don’t,” Jason said, shrugging his shoulders. “It could be anyone. Like you said, there was no evidence.”

“I think it was those snakes,” Cheryl said, which caused Jason to frown slightly. “Daddy said they’ve been giving the company a hard time lately. They had motive to wreck the place after all.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jason sighed, standing up from Cheryl’s bed. “I’m going to head to sleep. I forgot I have to write that stupid letter too.”

He walked over to where Cheryl was sitting and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“The letters aren’t stupid,” Cheryl said, feeling slightly offended that Jason wasn’t taking their ongoing English assignment seriously. “Maybe if you actually tried to talk to your pen pal you’d get somewhere.”

Jason chuckled, “I’m pretty sure my pen pal is Moose, so there’s not really much to talk about with the amount of brain cells he has.”

Cheryl didn’t respond, he had a good point. She must have been lucky in getting a good pen pal, she wouldn’t know what she’d do if she had Moose.

Looking down at the letter, she decided she was too tired to write it tonight. She had math class before English, she’d be able to write the letter before then. Yawning, Cheryl turned off her desk light and went to get into bed. Her bed was way too big for one person, so she had ample room on either side of her. She always had to sleep alone, which was lonely sometimes. But, that was the life of a girl who could only really call her brother a true friend.

 -

“I know your little secret, Cha Cha,” Cheryl hissed, bumping into Toni as they passed each other in the library. Cheryl had just dropped off her copy of The Help and was starting to search for the library’s copy of Persuasion, when she saw Toni enter the library.

Toni’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Cheryl, “What secret?”

Cheryl stepped forward, catching a whiff of Toni’s perfume because of how close she had been standing to her. She smelt of vanilla bean and white tea, an interesting contrast with the fact Toni wore the same leather jacket and boots every day. She didn’t expect her to smell that good. Cheryl glowered down at Toni, taking great pride in the fact she was at least three inches taller than the biker, even taller when she wore heels. The fact she was taller allowed her to automatically have leverage with Toni, making the pink-haired girl seem much smaller than she actually was.

“I know you worm snakes vandalized the barn on Friday night,” Cheryl said, her voice firm.

Cheryl watched Toni’s brown eyes soften slightly. She must’ve been right about the fact they vandalized the barn, her eyes revealed all. Toni kept a stone-cold face and visibly gulped. Cheryl studied her face from up close. Her skin was clear and she was wearing lip gloss. Not even Cheryl could deny that Toni was very attractive. It made Cheryl angry, because it would be much easier to be mean to her if she was ugly.

“If it wasn’t for one of you idiots, you’d all be in handcuffs right now. I didn’t realize at least one of you was smart enough to figure out how to hack the security cameras,” Cheryl said, with disgust.

Toni’s eyes narrowed, and Cheryl watched her fists tighten next to her sides.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Toni hissed, sounding a lot like the snakes she was affiliated with. “But, you should watch out if you’re actually trying to threaten me and the rest of the Serpents. Clearly, we don’t take threats lightly and none of us are afraid of a rose with thorns, rich bitch.”

Cheryl felt her lips twitch upward slightly as she tried to suppress a smirk. Talking to Toni was often refreshing, Toni had bite and Cheryl liked it. The only other person that barked like Toni was Veronica, but she had become mostly bark and rarely ever any bite since she started getting close to goody good Betty Cooper. Toni had bite, and Cheryl felt herself wanting to keep pushing her in order to feel it.

The bell rang, interrupting their stare down in the middle of the library. Cheryl tore her eyes away from Toni and pushed passed her, she’d have to come back for her pen pal’s favorite book later. She had never been late to class before and was not going to let Toni Topaz be the person to break her spotless record.

_Honestly, I know exactly what you mean by inner conflict. I feel that pretty much all day because I have an image I need to keep. It’s pretty much affected relationships with everyone in my life, and I lost one of my closest friends because of it. I was stupid and thought keeping an image was more important than keeping a best friend. I’m not very good at giving advice on what to do when you feel that inner conflict, I wish I could give you a better answer. But, I find myself struggling with the same thing._

_I’ve thought about going to college far away, escaping it all. I’ve been stuck in this dump for pretty much my whole life, I think it’s time for some change. Maybe going to college in California or something would help, that way I don’t have to think about Riverdale’s dirty laundry ever again. Do you ever think of wanting to get away?_

_I think you’d be a great person to go to Europe with, you should definitely go with me._

_xoxo Pen Pal #2_

 


	3. Letter 3: I Miss My Old Friends

Toni smiled down at the letter. Her pen pal was already starting to feel like one of her friends, despite this only being the second response she got from her. Conversation easily flowed, and she was glad that they didn’t dance around the “my favorite” topics for long. Meaningful conversation was way better than saying what your favorite ice cream flavor was, even though that was good information to have.

This time, her pen pal had written in pink ink. It looked like she was going to be writing in a different color each time, and Toni hoped that her pen pal didn’t find her boring for always writing in black. The more Toni became invested with the letters, the more she thought about who her pen pal was. Had they talked in person before and had been totally clueless? Were the friends? Acquaintances? Did Toni not even give her a second glance when they passed each other in the hallway? The questions overwhelmed her, and she felt like she wanted to find out who she was more and more. One thing she did know was that she wanted to learn everything she could about the girl and found it very hard to not try to seek her out.

_Hey there,_

_So, I checked that book out from the library, but I haven’t had a chance to read it yet. The person who had it before me had just dropped it off when I want to go and pick it up, so that was lucky!_

_Honestly, I’d love to go to Europe! Is there a particular country that you’d want to visit or have you already been to a bunch of them?_

_As for your old best friend, I can totally relate to that. I get the image thing, I feel I have to keep one myself. I haven’t lost any friends because of it, but maybe they could forgive you if you talked to them about it? It’s kind of hard to walk away from a close friendship, so talking to them may be better than saying nothing at all. The worst she can do is not forgive you, but at least you would’ve tried, right? Take what I say with a grain of salt, I’m certainly no therapist._

_I’ve lived in Riverdale my whole life too, but I have never had a chance to leave. I haven’t really had the opportunity to leave though. I’ve wanted to like road trip to Florida for like spring break, but who would let a bunch of kids go on a trip together lol_

_Hear from You Soon,_

_Your Pen Pal :)_

**-**

“FP said Cliff is going ballistic because of the fact we stole the drugs,” Sweet Pea said, his voice hushed as he sat on the barstool next to Toni. "He's playing it off as just being a petty vandalism incident though."

Toni had her nose in The Help, already fascinated by the characters and the storyline. Her pen pal was right, this was a good book. Toni glanced up at Sweet Pea, who was hunched over and reading over her shoulder. His eyes were sunken in from a lack of sleep, and he smelt faintly of cinnamon. The Whyte Wyrm was fairly empty for a Thursday, making it an ideal place for Toni to get a soda and read her book in peace.

“He knows we did it, but he has no solid proof to go to the police with it,” he added, continuing to read over Toni’s shoulder. “Besides, he’d have to report what was missing and if they come for us, we could tell them about the drugs and expose the whole thing. He’s pretty much got his hands tied.”

“So I’ve heard,” Toni sighed, turning the page of her book. “I got a visit from Cheryl Blossom in the library, she said for some reason the security cameras in the barn were turned off. She thinks it was one of us who did it.”

Sweet Pea snorted, “She thinks it was one of _us?_ Well, whoever or whatever turned those cameras off, they were looking out for us.”

“I don’t know, I feel kind of weird about it,” Toni admitted, finally closing her book. “I mean, who would know we were going to be there and then disable the security cameras for us?

“It was probably a malfunction, ok?” Sweet Pea sighed, his voice going soft. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. The good thing is that we can’t get caught for it and no one has ratted us out.”

“Not yet,” Toni sighed, setting her book on the wooden bar counter. She reached for her soda to take a sip of the sticky orange liquid.

“All we can do now is sell them. They’re no use to us if we have them, and FP said it’s a way for us to make some extra money,” Sweet Pea shrugged, and flagged the bartender down for a root beer. “Well, Fangs and I are. Reggie Mantle may too but that’s only because he is willing to take the lousiest cut there is.”

Toni set down her soda, “That’s really not a good idea. Selling drugs at school? That’s a horror show waiting to happen, especially with how nasty jingle-jangle is.”

“Someone’s gotta do it. FP hasn’t asked you, and I’m willing to take the fall for some extra cash,” Sweet Pea sighed, as a root beer was set down in front of him. “Don’t worry Toni, we’ll be safe. Not sure about Reggie, but I can tell you Fangs and I will be fine.”

Toni sighed, knowing there was not much she could do to prevent her friends from selling jingle-jangle at school. At least she wasn’t involved, but she didn’t know what she’d do if Sweet Pea or Fangs got arrested. Especially Sweet Pea.

“I should probably get going back to my place,” Toni said, after polishing off her soda. “Duty calls after all. And by that, I mean my pre-calculus homework.”

Sweet Pea snorted into his soda, “What a smart ass.”

She patted him on the shoulder and winked at him, “I’m not that smart, but I guess compared to you I’m a genius.”

Toni heard him laugh as she exited the Whyte Wyrm, feeling satisfied with the burn she just gave him.

The ride home was peaceful, the only sound heard was the sound of her engine and the few passing cars. It was muffled out by the helmet over her head and allowed her to enjoy the scenery of Riverdale as she rode home. The stars were out, so she was able to see dozens of twinkling stars and a small crescent moon. Although it was hated on a lot, Toni thought the Southside had a lot of charm. The majority of people who lived on the Northside had probably never even been to the southern part of the town, maybe if they had they would think differently.

When she arrived at her trailer, Toni pulled off her helmet and allowed her cascade of pink waves to flow down her back. The trailer park was relatively quiet, but she could hear her rowdy neighbors cheering over some baseball game a few trailers down. They were always noisy, sometimes even after midnight. She dismounted from her bike and slung her helmet on the handle bars. Reaching for her backpack in the storage compartment, she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm.

“ _Toni,_ ” a voice hissed in a low whisper. Instinctively, Toni whirled around and pulled the body towards her. She stepped behind them and wrapped an arm around their middle, retrieving her switchblade and pressing the tip of the blade to the culprit’s neck. “ _Toni, let go of me!_ ”

Toni recognized the voice and the red hair that was right under her nose. Though the culprit was somewhat taller than she, she had them bent over easily. It was Jason Blossom, wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans.

Toni shoved him off of her, still holding the knife accusingly.

“Look, if you’re here to confront me about what happened at your dad’s company, I already heard it from your sister,” Toni hissed, pointing the knife accusingly at him. “I don’t know anything about it, so kindly fuck off.”

“That’s not what I’m here for!” Jason said, frantically holding up his hands in defense.

“How do you even know where I live?” Toni asked, eyes narrowing as she looked him over.

“Relax, ok? I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to talk, and I didn’t know how else to get ahold of you,” Jason admitted. “Please put the knife down.”

“So, you thought it was a good idea to _stalk_ me?” Toni asked, keeping the knife out in front of her.

“ _No!_ Well, not exactly. I just... asked around. Look, I want to talk about something important and it would be really great if you didn’t have a knife pointed at me,” Jason said, continuing to sound frantic. His red hair was falling in his face from the scuffle, the waves askew in all directions.

Toni lowered the knife and closed the blade with a snap.

“Speak.”

“Look, I know for a fact that you and the other Serpents vandalized my dad’s warehouse,” Jason said, causing Toni to cross her arms and raise her eyebrows in suspicion. “But, I know that because I was there at the same time you guys were. I watched you run out with your crowbars and bags full of what you took from inside. You saw me, I know you did.”

Toni thought back to the flash of red hair and a black hood, despite the fact she pushed it aside as being a figment of her imagination.

“So, what were you doing there so late then?” Toni asked. “Did you know we were going to be there and wanted to catch us?”

“No, I had no idea you guys were going to show up,” Jason said, his shoulders relaxing. “I had suspicions that my dad was a part of some big drug ring for a while. I was there for the same reason as you guys were…well sort of. I was there to investigate and gather evidence to turn him in. You guys just happened to stumble upon it. Why do you think the security cameras miraculously were off during the vandalism?”

“You turned them off?” Toni asked. “How?”

“I have my ways, though I wasn’t expecting you guys to show up. I was just doing it to cover my own tracks,” Jason shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“Why though? Why expose your dad for drug trafficking?” she continued to pry.

“Because I’m supposed to be taking over this business. I thought it was going to be handling maple syrup, not sending drugs to god knows where!” Jason exclaimed. “I don’t want to be a part of it, and it’s not right.”

He paused and kicked some of the dirt around on the ground with his shoe.

“I want my family to have a real chance at actually being good people,” he sighed. “To be known as good people. Not for people to hear the name Blossom and think we’re some rich snobs. But, I want to protect Cheryl. More than anything. Things are bad enough as it is, and I can’t allow her to be roped into this trafficking business. She’s fragile.”

Toni’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean protect Cheryl? She seems to be the worst out of you lot.”

Jason smiled slightly, and looked up at Toni with a sincere look, “She’s not as bad as she seems. Believe me, both of my parents are way worse.”

“I don’t believe that,” Toni said, shaking her head.

“You don’t have to,” Jason shrugged in response.

“So, what exactly did you come all this way for then?” Toni asked.

“Like I said, I want to protect Cheryl. I want my family to have a future…” he said, taking a step towards Toni. He towered over her, being at least six feet tall. “I want to be a Serpent.”

-

Cheryl smiled slightly as she read the letter, cozied up under the many blankets on her bed. Her pen pal had made a point, it would be hard for Josie to walk away from their friendship. But, Josie doesn’t even look at Cheryl anymore at school. They haven’t exchanged a single word to each other since Cheryl failed to defend Josie from her mother months ago. Cheryl was only a sophomore, too prideful at the time to attempt to do much to help. It had been the worst ten months Cheryl had to date. They both had gone the lengths to delete all Instagram posts of each other, but Josie had been the one to do it first. Followed by both of them unfollowing each other on everything. Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter. All of it. Cheryl had felt awful but did her best to seem unfazed. It was the talk of the school for a while, so showing any sort of emotion towards the drama was a big no.

Maybe her pen pal was right, what did she have to lose by at least talking to Josie? She did miss her after all, and maybe her pride could suffer a bit if it meant Josie would start sleeping over again. Or she’d be invited back to the McCoy’s house.

Right as Cheryl pulled out a green pen and a fresh sheet of paper to respond, she heard a muffled bark that made her head snap up on alert. _What the fuck was that?_

There was another quiet bark and Cheryl heard heavy footsteps pass her room in the hallway, followed by the slam of Jason’s bedroom door.

She set the pen down and got up from her bed, pushing the covers back hastily as she went to go investigate.

Cheryl crept up to Jason’s door and pressed an ear to it.

 _“Who’s a good boy?”_ she heard Jason coo in a baby voice. _“You’re so fucking cute!”_

Eyebrows furrowing, Cheryl opened the door to Jason’s room forcefully. She saw Jason sitting on the edge of his bed, but with a scruffy looking dog next to him. His head snapped up in shock, and he stared dumbfounded at Cheryl.

“What the fuck? Why do you have a _dog_ in here?” Cheryl asked, completely stunned that there was a living animal in Thornhill. The dog looked dirty, with black and colored fur and long fur hanging into its eyes. It turned to Cheryl and barked happily, wagging its tail as it walked over to her on the bed.

“It’s not mine!” Jason responded, standing up from the bed. “I found him on the street, and I didn’t want to leave him in the rain.”

“What were you doing out on the street at this hour? It’s Monday,” Cheryl asked, trying not to look at the dog. “If mom finds out about this, she’s going to freak. Look how dirty it is!”

“Then I’ll wash him! Please don’t tell mom, he’ll be out of here once I get in touch with his owners,” Jason pleaded, reaching down to scoop up the dirty dog. “They aren’t even home half the time, the vandalism thing has got them wrapped up.”

“I know it was those Serpent scum that did it,” Cheryl huffed, crossing her arms. The dog whined at Cheryl, as if pleading to be pet. “The pink haired one had guilt written all over her face when I asked her about it.”

Jason laughed in response, “When are you going to stop acting like Toni ever did anything to you?”

“Guilt by association,” Cheryl shrugged, looking into the pleading eyes of the dog Jason was holding. “What even is the fur ball’s name?”

“Hot Dog!” Jason said, happily. He held him out to her. “Wanna pet him?”

Cheryl reached out and tentatively patted the dog on the head. His tail wagged happily behind him.

“Cute,” Cheryl mumbled, before turning to leave. “Make sure he’s out of the house before mom finds out or he may actually turn into a hotdog.”

-

_Dearest Pen Pal (lol),_

_Thank you for the input, I’m probably going to talk to her within the next couple of days. Just got to work up the courage I guess? I really do miss her, a lot has been going on at home and she sometimes would help me feel better. It feels like my parents are never home, and my brother has been doing god knows what after school. It makes the house feel kind of lonely, sad even. I don’t really tell anyone that, but because this is anonymous, and you seem like the type not to judge I thought I would._

_Florida is absolutely beautiful if you go during the right time of the year. Going in the summer is like walking into hell, the humidity is awful for hair. I can relate. But, there’s a lot to do. Like Disney World, or even just going to the Keys. You’d like it. I've been all over Europe, but my favorite country is definitely France. The people definitely take some getting used to, but it made me feel the most at home._

_Who are your friends by the way? Obviously don’t tell me their names, but just describe in a way that I wouldn’t find out who they are. It’s hard for me not to try to figure out who you are, so I’m doing my best! This is definitely going to be a long year, and we definitely have to hang out once they reveal to the identity to us. I hope you won’t get upset by who I am._

_With Love,_

_Your Pen Pal :)_


	4. Letter 4: Smells Like Vanilla Bean and White Tea

Toni chewed on her bottom lip subconsciously, her eyes flickering over the words on the page. She sat alone at lunch, oddly the first one of the Serpents to show up. But, that was mostly because she had decided to sleep in for the first half of the day and finally drag herself to school towards the end of her English class. She wasn’t surprised when Cheryl spoke up during Toni’s “grand entrance” to class. She quickly said something about Toni being a classic example of someone from the Southside, and how she didn’t value education. Her brown eyes were on her the moment Toni closed the classroom door behind her. She was twirling a strand of her red hair with her finger, not taking her eyes off Toni until they made eye contact. It made Toni clench her fist, but she stayed silent once she caught eyes with her English teacher. This was Jason’s sister, and if he became a Serpent she was going to have to learn how to hold her tongue with Cheryl. Toni stayed silent and walked to her desk. Maybe that was why Cheryl seemed to become a little agitated after, her red lips turned down slightly. Toni would normally give a backhand retort. It further proved to Toni that Cheryl thrived on Toni giving her shit back because she knocked into Toni forcefully on the way to lunch to prove a point. Toni allowed it to happen, but this was going to extremely difficult to not fight back.

In all honesty, Toni wasn’t sure how she was able to convince FP Jones, the leader of the Serpents, that he should allow Jason Blossom to join their gang. A lot of it was Jason, who had repeated the same story to him that he did to Toni. But, Toni had to vouch for him. It was a hard thing to do when Toni didn’t really know Jason that well, their first conversation was outside of her trailer a few nights before. But, he had seemed sincere with his predicament, and Toni wasn’t someone who judged a book by its cover. When Toni had brought it up to Jughead, he had only shrugged and said his dad was good at reading people. Jughead also thought Jason was sincere, which was the best reaction that she had gotten. Joaquin didn’t care. Fangs wanted none of Jason, didn’t believe that Jason should even be considered. Sweet Pea seemed torn, siding partially with Fangs but also knowing that his best friend had a good head on her shoulders when it came to judging character. Regardless, what FP said was what went. They’d all have to accept it if Jason went through with all the stages of initiation.

Jason could be a _big_ asset to the Serpent, mostly because he was the son of one of their biggest enemies. His dad was absolutely clueless that Jason had even glanced at the Southside Serpents, so Jason could come in handy when trying to get information from within. He was the heir to Blossom Maple Farms after all.

His first test had already begun, and Toni wasn’t sure if she would ever see Hot Dog again if one of his parents found out that the dog was in their house. She wouldn’t put it past them to be nasty when it came to animals, since they were already to humans. Taking care of Hot Dog was definitely the easiest of the tests since Hot Dog made everyone’s life a little better.

She watched Jason enter the cafeteria, backpack slung over one shoulder as he walked mutely to his normal lunch table. He didn’t even glance in her direction, rightfully so since they had agreed that they would keep Jason’s involvement a secret. Toni wondered how he was doing, or if he was having second thoughts on joining. He already had football and school on his plate, being a Serpent was another big commitment.

Jughead slid into the seat next to her, breaking her probably creepy stare at Jason Blossom. He sighed heavily as he dropped his backpack at his feet and dug for his sack lunch. Toni went back to reading her letter, re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

“Letter from your pen-pal?” Jughead asked, unwrapping a ham sandwich.

“Yeah, I really want to figure out who she is,” Toni sighed, placing the letter down on the lunch table. “I don’t even have the slightest clue.”

“Can I take a look? I’m good at figuring that sort of thing out,” Jughead extended his hand towards the letter.

Toni looked at his hand, gripping the letter a little tighter in her own. She didn’t even let Sweet Pea look at the letter, let alone Jughead. Right after Sweet Pea, Jughead was the next closest Serpent that she’d consider a brother. But, because she trusted him she found herself placing the letter in his hand, so he could read it.

Jughead chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully as his eyebrows furrowed. He read the letter with concentration, as if trying to invoke a vision of the person who wrote it.

“What else do you know about her?” Jughead asked. “Other than what’s in this letter.”

“Umm…” Toni sighed. She had to think. “She likes books a lot…and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do after college. We haven’t really gotten into much information yet.”

“It may be Betty Cooper,” Jughead shrugged, and set the letter back down in front of her. “I know Betty likes books a lot. But, it may not be her because your pen-pal mentioned having a brother. I think Betty mentioned having a brother, but I’m not sure he lives with them. Honestly, it could be anyone, there’s not really any leads I can go off of.”

Toni sighed and placed the letter in her backpack. So much for that.

“It’s probably best that it’s kept a secret anyway, it would probably ruin the fun,” Toni mumbled, somewhat disappointed with Jughead’s inability to figure out who her anonymous pen-pal was.

Jughead chuckled, “I’m pretty sure my pen pal is Reggie Mantle, which is practically the most boring assignment I’ve ever done in my life. He doesn’t know the difference between the your and you’re.”

“I guess I lucked out then,” Toni laughed, reaching for Jughead’s chip bag. She didn’t have a lunch again. As much as Jughead loved his food, he said nothing as Toni slowly began to eat most of his chips. He knew she didn’t bring a lunch sometimes when there wasn’t much food in the house, and Toni’s hunger meant more to him than his love for some potato chips.

-

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Toni turned to her left and saw Jason leaning against the locker next to hers. It was the end of the day, so students bussed by them as they tried to exit the school as quickly as they could. No one seemed to notice that a star football player and a Southside Serpent were conversing at the lockers. Toni was loading her textbooks into her backpack, trying to figure out what she needed to bring home and what could stay at the school.

“You know, this isn’t very secretive. But sure, what’s going on, Blossom?” Toni asked coolly, tossing her assigned English book of _Frankenstein_ into her backpack.

“How am I supposed to keep Hot Dog from barking?” Jason asked, glancing around nervously. “I’ve never had a dog before, or any animal really. He just barks sometimes, and I don’t want my mom or dad to hear. Cheryl already heard him on the first night and my heart literally stopped Toni. It literally skipped at least three beats. I bet I was legally dead for a couple seconds.”

Toni giggled and zipped up her backpack, “He likes chew toys. Did you admit to Cheryl that Hot Dog was part of your super badass initiation to becoming a Serpent?”

Jason laughed, “No I told her he was a stray. And I’m serious Toni, I could’ve dropped dead. I do have one more question though.”

“Go for it, Ginger Snap,” Toni said, shutting her locker and slinging her backpack on her shoulder.

“Is the final initiation hard? Like…getting the living shit beaten out of you?” He sounded even more nervous, which was interesting when Toni had always seen Jason Blossom cool and confident.

Toni sighed, “Honestly, they make the girls strip tease at the Whyte Wyrm in front of a bunch of men, so I can’t tell you from experience. However, I watched Jughead’s initiation and it’s not the prettiest sight. But, you play football so it’s probably not much worse than what you deal with. There’s just no pads.”

“I guess you’re right. I just can tell your friend Sweet Pea can pack a punch,” Jason smiled and chuckled nervously.

“He can, but once you survive his punch you’ll be the best of friends,” Toni said, smiling as her eyes caught the attention of his sister watching them from the end of the hallway. Her red hair in the crowd was unmistakable.

Toni’s smile faded as Cheryl stalked towards them with purpose. Her heels clicked on the tile floor loudly as she pushed passed the people in her way. Jason seemed to pick up on what was going on and turned his head to see his sister just as she was approaching them.

“ _What_ exactly is going on here?” Cheryl asked, her voice snapping through the chatter of the other students.

“I was just asking Toni here a question about stoichiometry. We’re learning it in chemistry,” Jason lied coolly. It gave Toni the feeling that Jason was used to lying to his sister. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, since Jason could easily have lied to her as well.

“I’m pretty sure Cha-Cha here isn’t smart enough to know the answer to that,” Cheryl scoffed, her eyes flickering from Toni’s face to her black boots and back up to her face again.

“Actually, Toni’s in AP Chem with me and she’s really smart when it comes to elements,” Jason replied, defending Toni.

It was true that Jason and Toni were both in AP Chemistry, but Toni was far from being as good as Jason was describing her as. She barely got a B- on the first test they had to take, but she wasn’t about to say anything.

“Well,” Cheryl huffed, clearly not expecting Toni to be in any sort of advanced classes. “I don’t want Serpent scum rubbing off on you, my dear twin brother. Come.”

Cheryl gave him a sickening smile before tugging Jason off down the hallway. Her grip on his shirt sleeve was tight, leaving Jason no choice but to be dragged down the hallway by her sister.

“I’ll see you in chemistry!” Jason called to Toni, turning around to give her a small wave.

Toni smiled slightly and waved back but rolled her eyes at the encounter she just had with his sister Cheryl. She had yet to see what Jason was talking about when she said Cheryl “is not so bad as she seems.”

-

_Hey there :)_

_I’d love to hang out with you sometime! You seem like a lot of fun. In terms of friends, the majority of them are guys. I have some friends who are girls, but we aren’t really that close. I feel like I can get along better with guys, and I’m not saying that because I’m one of those girls who starts drama. They’re just the guys I ended up with, we’re like family pretty much. They can be immature like brothers and sometimes I just want to strangle them, but at the end of the day they’re the guys I can count on. I’m not sure if you’d like them though, they’re kind of like eating Vegemite. Only a couple people would enjoy it. They can be intimidating too, but if I told you why that would probably give everything away on my super-secret identity. How about you? What are your friends like? Besides the one you already told me about, of course. Let me know how it goes talking to her by the way, I really hope you guys get a second shot._

_Out of the guys, my best friend would probably be the guy I’ve known the longest. He definitely treats me the most like a sister, which is nice but also annoying. I’m an only child so he’s the closest thing I’ll have to a sibling, so I can’t complain. We take care of each other, and I know I can always count on him if I need a place to stay or someone to talk to. He acts super tough, but he’s definitely a sweet heart on the inside. He just has a lot of anger, I guess? Sometimes he gets irrationally mad, but he’s gotten way better at controlling it. He helped me out a lot when I was realizing that I’m bi, so I can give him kudos for that. He gave me the most support._

_I should probably stop ranting about him because I give away a piece of info that would make you figure out who he is! Can’t wait for your letter._

_From,_

_Your Pen Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl’s hand had been resting on the door handle to the music room for almost a full minute. She had pocketed her letter in her back pocket but didn’t seem to have the guts to go inside. Knowing it was now or never, Cheryl took a deep breath and opened the door to the music room. She did her best to stay silent and go unnoticed, which was easy due to the sound of a guitar echoing inside.

Josie was seated with her back facing Cheryl, a guitar under her arm as she played the chords to a song Cheryl didn’t recognize. It was probably one of her own songs, Josie was always writing her own music. The strumming stopped when the sound of door closed behind Cheryl, making Josie look up and turn around to face her.

Cheryl was positive Josie was expecting Melody or Valerie due to the shocked and then cold expression on Josie’s face.

“Go away,” the former Vixen said, her voice icy.

“I-I’m here to apologize,” Cheryl spoke up, her voice quivering. She could feel her stomach flipping inside her as well, not helping with keeping her normal unbothered persona. “For…for being such a shitty friend to you.”

She felt small, like a speck of dust on the top of the piano in the corner of the room. Normally, she felt like the beam of a spotlight. Confrontation just had a way of making Cheryl feel deflated. She never liked to feel that way, it made her feel panicky inside. But, she knew she’d have to do it if it meant Josie could possibly be her friend again.

Cheryl began to slowly walk towards Josie, whose eyes watched her as she approached. She didn’t say anything, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it wasn’t a good thing either. Josie was a girl of few words, and when she spoke she had purpose.

“Look, I’m sorry for everything,” Cheryl began, ringing her hands nervously. “For being the absolute worst and being too much of a stuck-up bitch to realize what I was losing. I never should’ve let my mom say you’re a bad influence on me. I should’ve at least stood up for you because I know you weren’t a bad influence. In fact, you were helping me feel better about who I was. I’ve felt so guilty about it, it’s literally been eating away at me ever since.”

“So, you’re here to say something that you should’ve said months ago,” Josie said, setting the guitar on its stand. “What took you so long?”

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing. I just thought I should at least try to make amends,” Cheryl said, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. “Tell you that I know how awful I was and how sorry I am for what happened. Honestly Josie, I miss you. I miss having sleepovers and watching Grease at 3am because we ate too much sugar and couldn’t fall asleep. You’re worth more to me than my mother’s acceptance and my stupid fucking pride.”

Josie crossed her arms defensively, “You realize your mom basically slut-shamed me. Never has _anyone_ said something like that to me before and you did nothing. Someone I considered my best friend. I would’ve defended you in a heartbeat, Cheryl.”

Cheryl felt a tear roll down her cheek, “I know, Josie. I know. I was stupid and fifteen and a _child_. I still am, but at least now I’m trying. I just want another chance.”

Josie’s face softened slightly, and her arms that were crossed around her chest loosened. Cheryl was half expecting her to walk out and leave her crying. She didn’t blame her.

Josie sighed, “I’ve missed you too.”

Cheryl smiled slightly at Josie’s words, but Josie had more to say.

“But, it’s going to take a lot to get back where we used to be. _If_ we even get back to that,” she added quickly. “If you’re willing to give this another shot, then so am I. You were my best friend after all.”

Cheryl beamed widely and stepped forward to give Josie a tight embrace. Josie smiled back, and hugged Cheryl back just as tightly. It felt as if a whole weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and she felt she could breathe a little easier. She had her anonymous pen-pal to thank her for this though. If it hadn’t been for her…whoever she was…Cheryl probably would’ve never talked to Josie again.

-

That night after dinner, Cheryl was gathering the empty plates of she and her family members when Jason’s phone vibrated on the dining room table. Being who she was, Cheryl stopped and glanced at his screen. No one else was in the dining room other than her. Her parents had left the twins to clean up and their grandma had gone to watch her painting show on TV.

What caught her attention was that the person who had texted him was Toni Topaz, with a single snake emoji next to her name. Cheryl’s mouth practically fell open, and she set the plates down on the table with a clatter. Looking into the kitchen, she made sure Jason was preoccupied with rinsing the large pots before picking up his phone from the table.

**Toni: honestly, don’t worry if you get bit. just look tough. you’ll be fine, blossom ;)**

Cheryl’s jaw hardened, and she tried to unlock his phone, typing in his usual four-digit passcode of their shared birthday month and day. Anger flared in her chest when his phone rejected the passcode, he must’ve changed it to something else. Why on Earth was he talking to the Southside girl? This definitely wasn’t about chemistry. And why did he feel the need to change his password because of it? Jason wasn’t the type to go out of his way to talk to low life’s like her for no reason. Sure, she was hot. But, Jason wasn’t into girls like Toni. Cheryl was sure of it. He liked girls like Polly Cooper. Cheryl set his phone back on the table, making a silent vow to find out just what he was doing with Toni Topaz that he couldn’t even share with his own twin sister.

She heard the footsteps of her brother approaching, and quickly picked up the plates she should’ve brought into the kitchen a while ago. Jason entered the room holding a dish towel and wiping his wet hands.

Cheryl gave him her most convincing fake smile, watching as he reached for the phone on the table.

“I’m going to head upstairs. I talked to the owners of Hot Dog and they said they’ll come and get him on Monday,” Jason explained. Did Toni own Hot Dog? “Are you ready to go to Reggie’s party once I grab my jacket? Or do you want to change?”

“I’m good in this,” Cheryl replied, patting his shoulder as she walked past him into the kitchen.

-

“Cheryl! Jason! Just who I wanted to see!”

Reggie quickly wrapped Cheryl in an unwanted hug when he opened the door to the Blossom twins standing on his front porch. Based on the smell of his breath and the slur of his words, he was already well passed tipsy. He then hugged Jason, which was something she had never seen happen before. Jason grew tense and merely patted him on the back.

She pushed passed Reggie immediately, wanting to get away from his nasty breath and odd signs of affection. Scanning the living room, Cheryl immediately saw Josie standing by the speakers. Smiling slightly, Cheryl walked towards her.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Josie smiled, taking a sip from her red plastic cup.

“Did you get a weird hug from Mantle at the door too?” Cheryl asked, pointing behind her as Jason was finally able to get passed Reggie.

“He’s so drunk, he doesn’t even realize who he’s been letting into the party anymore,” Josie giggled.

Cheryl’s eyes scanned the room again and noticed a group of people in black leather sitting on Reggie’s couch. Toni was among the group, laughing with Sweet Pea and Jughead Jones over something that was probably stupid.

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean,” Cheryl grumbled. 

Cheryl’s eyes remained fixated on the group as she watched her brother walk by them. Jason nodded his head at them, his eyes briefly flashing in their direction to acknowledge them. Toni did the same, Jughead too. Jason continued on towards the bathroom, that being the only contact they made with each other.

“I need a drink… _or four_ ,” Cheryl spoke up, touching Josie on the shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

Cheryl did her best to navigate through the mass of Riverdale students in Reggie’s house. The kitchen was only a few feet away, but it took her way longer than it should’ve because of all the people.

Archie Andrews, one of Jason’s teammates, was blocking her access to the alcohol. He was too busy chatting up Valerie, one of Josie’s bandmates.

“Step aside, ginger Troy Bolton,” Cheryl spoke up, interrupting their conversation. “I need a drink.”

Cheryl bumped into Archie, who knocked into Valerie as a result.

“Didn’t expect to see you show up to something like this. I thought you said we’re all a bunch of losers,” Archie pointed out. “Interesting to see you’ve stooped this low.”

“You are,” Cheryl confirmed, taking a sip of her drink. “But, this seemed to be the only decent thing to do tonight and Jason said he’d be the designated driver, so it was a win-win situation for me.”

“Right, it always has to be a winning situation for you,” Archie laughed.

“Duh, or else I wouldn’t do it,” Cheryl said, thinking back to how she talked to Josie earlier. When she said everything she did, she had no idea if it would be a winning situation for her. “Anyways, I’m going to go talk to my Vixens here. Would you be a dear and send Nancy Drew and Blue Jasmine my way if you see them. That is if they come up for air in some closet.”

Cheryl left the kitchen without another word, drinking deeply from her cup. The people in the living room seemed to be in the same position as before. Toni was still sitting on the couch with Sweet Pea and Jughead, drinking from her cup like it was water. Toni looked up at her, eyeing her over as she stood in the threshold of the room. Cheryl smirked down at her, feeling a flare in her chest as she realized Toni was checking her out. Even a Southside Serpent knew Cheryl’s outfit looked amazing. Toni’s eyes were nice, brown and inviting. They held the same softness as they did in the library, despite the fact Toni was trying to come across as hard.

“See something you like?” Cheryl asked, unable to not make a comment about Toni Topaz.

Toni only smirked and stood up. Cheryl waited with baited breath for Toni’s response.  She caught a whiff of Toni again; the vanilla bean and white tea scent filled her nose. She was beginning to look forward to a night of backhanded banter with her…that was, until her brother decided to call Toni’s name.

“I should probably go and see what your brother wants,” Toni smirked slightly, stepping past Cheryl to follow Jason into the back of the house. Cheryl looked down at her, noticing the twin buns of Toni’s pink hair. She looked up and glared at Jason, who was paying attention to Toni and not her. The grip Cheryl had on her plastic cup tightened slightly as she watched Jason and Toni disappear into one of the back rooms. Couldn’t he see that she needed entertainment? What on god’s Earth were they going to do? They were probably making out back there. It caused more anger to course through her veins, she would _not_ let her brother get with a _snake._

“We can keep you company, Bombshell. Only Toni bites,” Sweet Pea chuckled, as Cheryl turned to look at him. He was slumped on the couch, half empty beer bottle resting on his knee. He was the one Cheryl saw Toni with the most, and probably the most annoying one out of the bunch.

“I’d rather vomit,” Cheryl scoffed in response, sipping from her cup again before walking away. She could hear the laughter of the Serpents behind her as she crossed the room, walking right into the drunken arms of Reggie Mantle.

“Cheryl! Just who I wanted to see,” Reggie slurred and leaned against the wall. “I got something that will take the edge right off of you.”

“I’m not on edge,” Cheryl argued, as Reggie withdrew a tube from his pocket. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s called jingle-jangle,” Reggie said, holding it out to her. It looked like a Pixy stick, innocent and pure. “I just got it recently. It’s what’s hot and new out there right now, you’ll love it.”

Cheryl reached out with her free hand and took it from him. She wondered if it would taste like a Pixy stick, but nothing ever was super sweet. Consider Cheryl a fool, but she was interested. The alcohol did not seem to be catching up to her fast enough.

“And even better, it’s on the house,” Reggie winked.

Cheryl glanced at Reggie before making up her mind. Tearing off the tip, she poured the contents of the paper stick onto her tongue, feeling the course white powder spread across it in a tiny mound. The taste was definitely not sweet, but it really didn’t taste like anything at all. She ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth to spread it out and took a sip of her punch so that she could swallow it.

Reggie laughed, “You’re 100% going to be whacking out for the next few days. You’ll probably want to bang every guy in sight…which would be _so_ hot, by the way.”

“Or girl,” Cheryl mumbled, and wiped her mouth. “Where’s Jason?”

“Uh, ew. Not the response I was expecting,” Reggie’s face contorted in disgust. “Didn’t realize it was a twin-cest thing.”

“No, you dumb fuck. He went with that Topaz snake somewhere,” she huffed in response.

Cheryl began to feel conflicted, suddenly wanting to go home and sleep in her comfy bed. At the same time, she wanted to stay at the party and let loose. Cheryl was never someone to get worked up and frustrated over people she didn’t even like, and the Southside Serpents would not begin to waste her emotional energy tonight.

Deciding it was now or never to find Jason, Cheryl began the suddenly challenging task of walking through Reggie’s house to find him. Jason and Toni had to be in one of the rooms, but at the same time she felt herself becoming super aware of what people talking about and what people smelt like. It was like a sensory overloud. The bass of the music thumped in her ears, and whenever she brushed skin with someone she felt like it was sandpaper.

She found Jason and Toni in the guest bedroom, standing in the middle of it. Toni had her arms crossed, looking up at Jason with her soft brown eyes that were actually carrying emotion. Cheryl did her best to keep herself steady by holding the doorframe and watched as both turned to look at her.

“Oh, so you both thought you could sneak back here and hook up, didn’t you?” Cheryl asked, glaring at them.

Toni and Jason exchanged worried expressions as Cheryl tried to enter the room. Jason immediately stepped towards her and grabbed both of her forearms.

“Cheryl, I think you should sit down,” he said, tugging her towards the bed.

“No thank you, I’m doing just fine standing up,” Cheryl said, trying to tug her arms away. Jason’s grip was strong. “Get your hands off of me, you’ve been touching Southside scum.”

Toni huffed sarcastically, “That nickname never gets old.”

“Why is she starting to act like this? Or is it just me?” Jason asked, finally able to force Cheryl to sit on the edge of the bed. He turned back to Cheryl. “What have you had tonight?”

“Two cups of that stupid alcohol punch in the kitchen, and Reggie’s new thing jingle-jangle or whatever the fuck,” Cheryl sighed, laying back on the bed.

“Fuck,” Jason mumbled, turning back to Toni. “Will you stay here and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid? I’m going to grab her some water.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Toni said, her voice sounding concerned. “She’s going to be having a sleepless weekend that’s for sure. Your own dad’s drugs too.”

Cheryl heard the sound of Jason leave the room, the guest door shit behind him with a click. The bed dipped next to her and Cheryl turned her head to see Toni sitting next to her. From where she lay, Cheryl could see the iron on Serpent symbol on Toni’s jacket. The snake was wrapped circularly around the jacket, its mouth open to show its fangs. It looked different than the other jacket they had with the two-headed snake, this one seemed to be more intimidating.

Cheryl pulled herself up to sit next to Toni, sighing slightly as she breathed in Toni’s scent once more. Toni was watching Cheryl, probably making sure that she didn’t do anything stupid.

“You’re really pretty for a Serpent,” Cheryl said, giggling. She glanced over Toni’s features again. Toni was absolutely flawless, and whatever drug Cheryl was on seemed to intensify that. Toni’s eyelashes were long, fluttering closed every time she blinked. Her nose was well sculpted, her lips…had a thin sheen of lip gloss on them. “I’ve always liked your bite.”

Toni laughed, “Oh boy, what did you take out there?”

“You were texting Jason about biting too,” Cheryl spoke up, disregarding Toni’s comment. “I hope you’re not biting him.”

Toni reached out and grabbed Cheryl’s arm, preventing her from tipping over. Cheryl continued to giggle, and let Toni pull her back up right.

“Jason’s going to get you some water,” Toni said, shifting her position so that she was facing Cheryl. “Just…try to not fall over, ok?”

Cheryl leaned into Toni and tilted her head to the side, “Bite me, Cha-Cha.”

“Alright, you are definitely high as fuck,” Toni said awkwardly, as Cheryl tried to lean in and plant one on her.

“Reggie gave it to me,” Cheryl explained, leaning her head on Toni’s shoulder. She inhaled deeply, feeling comforted by her smell.

“Here, I have water,” Jason said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He walked over to Cheryl and handed her the glass, tilting it to help her drink. He turned his attention to Toni, “Should we make her throw up? You know, to get the drug out of her system?”

Toni shook her head, “No, it’s not like alcohol. It’ll be in her system for the next few days. God, I knew this was a bad idea to be distributing this stuff for some extra cash.”

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “So what do we do?”

As Cheryl drank, a loud ringing intensified in her ears. She held out the glass of water to Jason before laying down on Toni’s lap, wanting nothing more to just lay down and smell vanilla bean and white tea forever.

-

_Hey!_

_Sorry in advance if this letter is really long, I’ve had a hard time sleeping this weekend and this was the only thing that seems in the least bit distracting. Thank you for motivating me/giving me advice to talk to my friend again, it’s been one of the best decisions I ever made. It’s going to take a while for us to get back where we were, but hopefully time will help. I haven’t really had any good friends that are guys, they all have had secret intentions to get in my pants…or just can’t put up with me. I wish I had more guy friends like my brother…or just friends in general. I’m glad I can at least call you a friend even if I don’t know who you are._

_Also, I’m kind of relieved that you’re bi because I am too. I’ve known for a while, but I haven’t really told anyone about it. My parents totally think all of that is taboo (definitely stuck in the 1700’s I know). I never really have felt like I can tell anyone about it, even though I think I was like 13? I wish I had someone like your best friend to lean on with that sort of thing. My first crush was this girl named Heather, she was like my best friend. I’m not going to get much into it, but it really helped me realize who I am._

_Hopefully(?!) I find someone to love one day, but on the inside I feel like it’ll be a girl since guys never have really given me much thought for anything other than sex._

_Anyway, I hope you’re having a good weekend, things have been crazy at my house. And by crazy, I mean I can’t fall asleep. Sometimes I just want to burn the whole house down. Yikes that sounds crazy._

_Your Pen Pal xoxo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that KISS tho. HOLY MOLY.


	5. Letter 5: Beat Him Up

Toni stashed the letter from her pen-pal in her backpack as she climbed the steps of the Jones’s trailer. The sky was completely covered in grey clouds, and a fall wind blew through the trailer park that she and Jughead both lived in. Toni shivered into her Serpent jacket, the early October air showed no sign of warming up anytime soon. Toni wasn’t a fan of the colder weather that struck Riverdale from November to late March, preferring the warm sunshine of the summer. Despite being born and raised in Riverdale, she knew that she belonged in constant warm weather.

It was only a few seconds after she knocked twice on the door of the Jones’s trailer, that FP Jones opened the door. He was wiping his hands with a dish towel and looked down at Toni with soft brown eyes.

“Toni, I wasn’t expecting you,” FP said, stepping aside to allow Toni to go inside. “Jughead isn’t home yet, I think he had a meeting with your school newspaper or something.”

“Oh…I’m not here for Jughead,” Toni said, looking around the dimly lit trailer. “I came to tell you that I think Jason’s ready for the final stage of his initiation.”

“Ah right, the Blossom kid,” FP nodded, walking back to the sink to dry the clean dishes. “Why is it you took such an interest in him anyway?”

“Well like Jason said, he’s going to help us take down Cliff’s drug ring. He could get us a lot of valuable information, so it would be stupid to not let him join,” Toni said, sitting down at their small dining table.

“Yeah, I’ve heard the whole speech like five times already, but you didn’t answer my question. I’m asking  _you_ , why did you take an interest in him?” FP asked, turning around to lean on the counter and look at her. “I’ve known you since you were a little kid, you wouldn’t have come to me defending a Blossom if it didn’t mean something.”

Toni glanced at FP from where she sat. The guy was like the father she never had, always keeping an eye out for her in times of trouble. She knew the couch was always free to sleep on in their house, and that she could always go to him if she needed help. She didn’t know what she’d do without FP, and hoped he looked at her as his second daughter. She spent way more time with him than Jellybean ever did. With that being said, she knew that she might as well be honest with him. He could read her like a book.

“Jason Blossom has a family to look out for,” Toni sighed, running a finger along the surface of the table. “I mean, just his twin sister really... but he still cares enough about her. He wants to join the Serpents to protect her and to get a second chance at a real family. I joined the Serpents so I could get a shot at a family too, so I can’t really say much about him wanting to join for similar reasons.”

“So, you think he has good intentions?” FP asked, tossing the dish towel into the sink.

“Yeah, I think he does,” Toni nodded. “Although Cheryl Blossom is queen bitch at Riverdale High, he loves her. He’ll be a good addition.”

“Well, then I think it’s time to make Jason Blossom an official Southside Serpent,” FP said, walking over to their coat closet. He pulled a leather jacket out of it and held it out to Toni. “Do the final initiation on Thursday night. But, you’re going to have to give the final blow.”

Toni took Jason’s Serpent jacket from his hands, shocked by FP’s request, “But, I’ve never done that before. I don’t know if I-,”

“You have to, Toni,” FP sighed. “You’re the one who vouched for him. Come on champ, it'll be good for him to know never to mess with you.”

-

_Hey Hey,_

_That’s really cool that you’re bi as well! I feel like a lot of people at school are, but they don’t really like to vocalize it. Either their scared of what everyone will think, or they have homophobic parents at home. But, Riverdale is definitely not as straight as it seems. A few of my friends are on the spectrum, but they don’t really like to broadcast it that often. One of my friends considers himself asexual and I think another is trying to figure out if he’s gay or not. We’ll see though, he hasn’t said anything yet and I’m not going to pressure him. Do you think you’ll ever come out as bi? Would your family ever accept you?_

_I’m sorry you’re having trouble sleeping! I sleep like a baby, so I’d give you some sleeping tips if I had any. My head pretty much hits the pillow and then I’m out cold. The only time I’m awake is if I force myself to, but other than that I’m dead to the world for eight hours._

_Don’t even stress about finding love yet! We’re all so young and searching for that definitely won’t help. From what I’ve heard, love usually has its way of creeping up on us, so it’ll pop out of nowhere when you least expect it. But, then again, I’ve never been in love or even a relationship._

_From Your Pen-Pal :)_

* * *

Hearing that her pen-pal was more than happy to discuss their sexuality in their letters was somewhat of a relief. Never in her life had Cheryl felt like she could really tell someone how she felt about who she was, not even Jason. It wasn’t that Jason wouldn’t accept her, she just felt too nervous to really say anything.

As she sat reading her letter, Cheryl heard footsteps in the hallway and on the steps of Thornhill. Only Jason and Nana Rose were home, and Nana Rose could  _not_ walk that quickly throughout the house. Or even walk at all. She couldn't go anywhere without a wheelchair.

The front door opened and closed quickly, causing Cheryl to stand up from her desk and peer out the window into the darkness. She saw her brother Jason rushing towards his car, looking around to make sure no one had seen him. But, Cheryl did. It was almost 11PM, where was he going? Probably to sneak out and make out with Toni Topaz. Cheryl was going to find out, that was for sure.

Grabbing her a black hoodie from the closet, Cheryl rushed outside to her own car just as Jason was pulling out of the driveway. She hurriedly turned the ignition of her convertible and pulled out of their driveway to follow him.

Having to follow Jason’s car with her headlights turned off so that he wouldn’t suspect anything was difficult, but Cheryl managed. She followed his car all the way to an abandoned warehouse, which he parked nearby and began to walk quickly on foot towards. Cheryl kept her distance in her car, noticing over a dozen motorcycles parked closer to the building.

Cutting the engine to her convertible, Cheryl got out of her car and closed the door. Jason had turned the corner of the warehouse and out of sight. As she jogged towards the it, she had to admit that she was wrong about him coming to make out with Toni Topaz. Unless he was here having an orgy with half the Serpents. As she approached the warehouse, she heard talking from the other side and hugged the wall so that she wouldn’t be seen. Peeking her head around the corner, she was able to see at least ten Serpents in their leather jackets and looking menacingly at Jason. Toni was one of the Serpents among them, arms crossed around her chest. Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead were standing behind her.

“So, are you sure you’re ready?” Toni asked Jason, who tugged his sweatshirt over his head.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jason chuckled nervously, tossing his sweatshirt to the ground.

Cheryl watched in confusion as the Serpents lined up in two rows, an even amount on each side. Jason stood at one end of the line while Toni was at the other end. Cheryl wanted to call out to him, but something was preventing her from even opening her mouth.

She watched as Jason began to walk down the line of Serpents, the first one kneeing him roughly in the stomach. Jason grunted in pain and doubled over, only to be met with another one punching him in the side. He fell to his hands and knees and crawled a few inches before another picked him up off the ground and head butted him.

Miraculously, Jason made his way down the line of Serpents. Each other nailed him in the chest, back, stomach, even his face. Jason was practically crying by the time he got to Toni on the other side. Toni stared down at him with her face firm, but Cheryl could see the nervousness in her eyes even from where she was hidden.

Toni visibly gulped as she raised her fist, and Cheryl saw brass knuckles around her black painted fingers. She slammed her fist down on the side of Jason’s jaw, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Cheryl gasped audibly and watched Jason struggle to pick his head off the ground. He heaved heavily, gasping for air as he tried to breathe. Toni’s eyes looked desperate, as if she was on the verge of tears. She looked like she wanted to run to him and pick him up off the ground.

It took Jason almost a minute before he was able to stand up, practically almost falling over. Cheryl could see the blood gushing down his nose and dripping off his chin to land in droplets on his shirt. From the blood on his arm, he had an open wound there as well. There were tears streaming down his face, visibly a bloody mess. Despite the fact he had suffered the worst beating in his life, he still towered over Toni in terms of height.

Toni removed the brass knuckles from her hand and held it out to Jason. Jason looked down at her hand, and slowly reached out to shake hers. Sweet Pea tossed Toni a leather jacket, which Toni then held out to Jason.

“Welcome to the Serpents, Blossom,” Toni smirked, as Jason took the jacket from her hand. “I knew you could do it.”

That was enough for Cheryl, did her brother just become  _one_ of them? She pushed off the side of the warehouse and began to run at Jason.

“Are you  _fucking kidding me_ , Jason?” Cheryl screamed, running at him as the sound of multiple switchblades sprung to life.

“Wait, wait!” Toni yelled at the Serpents upon recognizing Cheryl. “That’s Jason’s sister!”

Sweet Pea grabbed a fistful of Jason’s t-shirt, “Did you fucking tell her we’d be here?”

“No! No! I didn’t know!” Jason stammered, turning to Cheryl as he shoved Sweet Pea off of him. “Cheryl, what are you doing here?”

“I followed you, dumb ass!” Cheryl huffed. “Why on  _Earth_ would you join a  _gang?_ Especially a gang of Serpents! You know they’re out to ruin daddy’s career!”

“Go,” Toni said, looking at Sweet Pea and the other Serpents. “Let Jason and I handle this.”

“Toni, a Serpent never stands alone,” Sweet Pea argued, closing his switchblade. "We're not leaving."

“Sweet Pea, I said  _go_ ,” Toni snapped angrily.

“Toni can handle it, Sweets,” Jughead sighed, looking at the rest of the members who had come to beat Jason. “Let’s ride Serpents.”

With one fleeting look back at Toni, Sweet Pea unwillingly walked with the rest of the Serpents towards their motorcycles. It wasn’t until they all had begun to drive away that their conversation continued.

Cheryl reached for the jacket that Jason was holding and ripped it out of his hand, looking at the Serpent iron-on with disgust before throwing it to the ground angrily.

“I did this for you!” Jason yelled, picking the jacket off the ground hastily. “This is all for you!"

"For me?! You decided to go against everything the Blossom’s have built for  _me?_ ” Cheryl yelled, stepping towards him.

“I did this to protect you! If mom and dad go to jail, they’ll take care of us!” Jason shouted, his face turning as red as his hair and the blood coming out of his nose. “Nana Rose can barely take care of us on her own, do you want us to end up in foster care?!”

“Why would mommy and daddy end up in jail?” Cheryl asked, confused by her brother. “What are you talking about, Jason?!”

“Dad is part of a drug ring, Cheryl,” Jason explained, his voice calming. Cheryl glanced at Toni, who was watching their argument with her arms crossed. “He’s where Reggie and all of those guys get the jingle-jangle from. He’s the reason you were up all weekend unable to sleep. Toni and the Serpents found the drugs in the maple syrup kegs at the barn.”

“So, it was you!” Cheryl gasped, looking at Toni. Toni shrugged meekly.

“Regardless of who it was, I was the one who turned off the security cameras,” Jason admitted. “I knew dad was up to no good, and now that I’m in the Serpents... if anything happens to us we will be taken care of.”

“I don’t want the snakes of the Southside to take care of me!” Cheryl huffed, angrily. “Not even Toni.”

Toni scoffed, “Trust me the only reason I’m doing this is because Jason is part of the Serpent family, which means you are too.”

Cheryl glared at Toni, but turned to look at Jason, “Where’s the proof? I’ll be nice if you can provide some evidence, dear brother. I’ll let  _only_ Toni look after me.”

Jason sighed, “Do you really think I would lie to you about this?”

“I guess not, but I still want to know what we’re getting ourselves into,” Cheryl shrugged, as Jason slid the leather jacket onto his arms.

“ _We_? Cheryl there’s no we I-,” Jason began, but Cheryl cut him off.

“Jason if you want me to cooperate, I’m going to get involved with this,” Cheryl snapped. “If daddy is doing what you say he’s doing…then I want to help.”

“Whatever, fine. But only to a degree, that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want,” Jason sighed, looking at Toni.

“You know, as much as I find you guys to be losers, I’ve always wanted to try one of your jackets on,” Cheryl remarked, smirking at Jason and Toni. “Guess you joined the gang of losers.”

Toni rolled her eyes and helped Cheryl escort Jason to his car. Jason walked slowly, wincing in pain as he spit on ground and wiped his nose.

“I’m ok to drive home. Really,” Jason said, after Toni insisted she drive his car back to their house. “Toni, just let me go. I’ll drive slow.”

As Jason got into the driver’s seat of the car, Cheryl turned to face the shorter girl.

“You better protect my brother with every atom in your body, Topaz,” Cheryl hissed. “If something happens to him, there’s going to be hell to pay.”

Toni smirked, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Blossom. Your brother is the only one of you lot that I can actually tolerate.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, not wanting to show that Toni’s comment kind of stung.

-

_Bonjour!_

_Honestly, my mom would kill me if she ever found out I was bi, my dad too. They’re so old fashioned that our house barely has updated technology. I just have never felt like I can be myself around anyone, you’re like one of the first people I can actually talk to about this sort of thing. I hate that it’s like that, which is exactly why I just want to leave Riverdale the second I graduate._

_What kind of music do you like? I need some new music to listen to. I’ve been practically listening to the same Lana Del Rey album over and over, I might actually get sick of it (Surprisingly)._

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling generous because of the hiatus... plus the kiss
> 
> another album that inspires this fic is "this empty northern hemisphere" by gregory alan isakov


	6. Letter 6: Your Intagram Photos are...Wow

“I want you to sell jingle-jangle,” FP said, approaching her inside the Whyte Wyrm.

Toni lifted her head from her pen-pal’s letter, “ _What_! No way. Sorry FP, but I cannot risk that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d say that,” FP sighed, sitting down at the barstool next to her. “I’m only bringing it up because…let’s face it, Reggie is  _terrible_ at selling jingle-jangle. He’s been giving away too many free samples and he’s not the most discreet.”

Toni snorted in laughter, “What do you expect when you enlisted one of the dumbest students at Riverdale High?”

“Look, the reason I’m asking you to do it is because you’re the smartest one out of the lot at Riverdale,” FP explained, sipping his drink. “Tell you what. Jughead has mentioned that you’re really into photography and that you’re pretty good at it too. If you sell jingle-jangle for me, I’ll see to getting you a professional camera. That way you can get your portfolio going for college.”

Toni lifted her head to look at FP, who was smiling at her with his crinkled brown eyes and unapologetic white teeth. All she had to do was sell some drugs in order to get an expensive camera? Tempting.

“You mean that?” Toni asked, folding the letter she was reading.

“Of course, Toni,” FP said, patting her on the back. “You’re not the only one who wants you live up to your full potential and get out of this dump.”

Toni bit her lip and thought about it. She could find ways to make selling it discreet so that she wouldn’t get caught…she really wanted that camera.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Toni sighed, looking at FP. “But, I’m only doing it for the camera.”

“I knew we’d come to an agreement!” FP winked, setting Pixy stick looking tubes on the table and sliding them towards her. “I’ll talk to Jughead about which camera will be best to get you.”

Toni looked down at the tubes, but quickly pocketed them inside her leather jacket. What on Earth had she gotten herself into?

-

“I didn’t know Josie and Cheryl were talking again,” Jughead remarked, sitting down across from Toni at lunch. “I honestly thought they’d never be friends again.”

Toni turned her head to look behind her, glancing at the table that Jason and Cheryl normally sat at. Sure enough, Josie McCoy was laughing along to whatever Cheryl was saying. She had seen them talk briefly at Reggie’s party, but didn’t realize how involved everyone at Riverdale High had been with their friendship.

“Why do you care about Cheryl and who her friends are?” Toni asked, as Jughead tossed her one of the two sandwiches in his lunch. “Jason’s the only one who’s a Serpent.”

“I don’t. But, being a reporter for the school newspaper means it’s part of the job description to be uncomfortably observant of everyone,” Jughead shrugged, glancing up to look at Fangs, who sat down next to Toni.

“Damn, Blossom really cleaned up good from Thursday,” Fangs remarked, causing Toni to turn back around in her seat.

Jason had entered the cafeteria with his backpack hanging off his shoulder and his chin held high. Surprisingly, you couldn’t tell Jason had gotten severely beaten up only a few days before from the distance they were seated at. Cheryl must have been keeping the wounds covered with her concealer, and she seemed really good at it too. Toni wouldn’t have been able to tell that Jason had a black eye, or that there was bruising around his jaw. The only thing Cheryl couldn’t cover up was the open cuts left behind from the brass knuckles Toni had used on his face. She still felt guilty about it. He didn’t even show up to school the next day because of it. Toni could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like underneath his clothes.

Jason’s eyes flashed over to the Serpent table and he gave them a small smile before retreating to his usual spot next to his sister Cheryl. Toni couldn’t help but smile back at him, happy that the theory had been disproven that all Blossom members were devil’s spawn.

-

“Ok, we’re going to take it easy though, got it?” Toni asked, talking over the rumble of the motorcycle engine. “I literally can’t stop replaying Thursday night in my head every time I look at you.”

“You and me both,” Jason laughed, revving the engine to his new motorcycle.

Of course, Jason Blossom had to buy a brand-new motorcycle for the occasion. Toni had no idea where he got the money to buy one but thought better than to ask. Jason looked very fitting straddling the bike, his new jacket still looked stiff on his arms from not being properly broken in yet though. The makeup Cheryl had put on his face from earlier in the day had mostly worn off, allowing Toni to clearly see his black eye and discoloration stretching from his chin to his cheekbones. A helmet was securely on his head, covering his entire face except for his brown eyes.

Toni had agreed to teach him how to ride a motorcycle, which seemed like the right thing to do since he was part of a motorcycle gang now. She stood in front of Jason, pointing at each part of the motorcycle so that he could learn. Clutch, throttle, brake. All of the basics.

It was almost midnight, and Jason was eager to speed around the empty field they had decide to practice at. To Jason, riding a motorcycle was like riding a bike. In a way, it kind of way. But, it was also a lot more complicated and there was a lot more room to cause a serious accident.

It took Jason almost two hours of almost falling over multiple times, turning the throttle way too much, and swerving dangerously before he finally got the hang of it. Toni felt like a parent trying to teach their kid how to ride a bike without training wheels. This was an unconventional way of teaching someone how to ride a motorcycle, but it was the only option they had at the moment. Toni had been barely riding her own motorcycle for a year. Right off the bat, he had turned the throttle quickly and lurched forward suddenly. By now, he was driving in circles around Toni, laughing with such happiness that Toni had never seen from him before.

After a few more laps around the field, Toni hopped on her own bike and turned her throttle to keep up with Jason. He sped up upon seeing Toni trailing behind him, turning sharply to the left and causing dirt to kick up under the wheels.

“Jason! You’re still a beginner!” Toni called to him over the sound of their motorcycles. “You gotta slow down!”

Growing tired, the duo left the field and drove side by side back to Jason’s house a few miles away. It was becoming apparent that Jason had a need for speed, as he kept trying to go over the speed limit and drive in front of her. It made Toni nervous and she stood her ground by going exactly the speed limit, forcing Jason to slow down and ride next to her.

About a block away from Thornhill, Jason and Toni dismounted from their motorcycles and cut the engines. Motorcycles weren’t quiet modes of transportations, and according to Jason both of his parents were home. Rolling up with two loud bikes at 2am outside his house would definitely wake up everyone inside.

So instead, they pushed the bikes the one block to Thornhill. Jason was ranting about Reggie Mantle’s obsession with his pecs, and how he always looked at himself in the mirror for way longer than necessary. Toni couldn’t help but notice Jason’s wide smile, the twinkle in his eyes, and how fitting he looked in the leather jacket. Much more than his letterman jacket ever did. He looked surprisingly happier, despite the fact they had beaten him up a few days before.

Once they got into the driveway of Thornhill, Toni parked her bike in order to help Jason hide his in the Blossom's shed. It was the one place their parents never looked, since only their gardeners went in for their gardening supplies. He had cleared a spot for the bike in the back of the dark shed, which he then covered with a dark tarp.

It wasn’t until they had exited the shed and walked back to Toni’s bike that she noticed Cheryl watching them from her bedroom window. She was standing behind her curtains in a dark colored tank top, but Toni recognized the red hair and pale complexion from where she stood. Had she heard them? If she did, could their parents have heard them as well?

Jason didn’t seem to have noticed the fact Cheryl was watching them, as he leaned down to give Toni a hug. Toni was caught off guard slightly but hugged him back tightly. Jason was a good hugger that was for sure, the only other person who hugged her was Sweet Pea.

“Thank you for teaching me how to ride a motorcycle,” he smiled, stepping back. His red hair was falling into his eyes, in desperate need of a haircut.

“Yeah, of course,” Toni smiled back, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “All the Serpents should know how to ride one.”

“Well, I’ll see you in school,” Jason said, shrugging out of his jacket and tucking it under his arm. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Toni responded, taking a few steps back towards her bike.

Toni glanced back up at Cheryl’s bedroom window, but Cheryl had disappeared.

-

_Hey there :)_

_That sucks to hear about your parents, maybe you’ll find yourself feeling more comfortable with your sexuality once you go to college and are pretty much living on your own._

_Lana Del Rey is the best! I can relate hardcore to her one song “Ride.” But, I’m really into this guy named Gregory Alan Isakov. You should definitely check him out. His album, “This Empty Northern Hemisphere” pretty much puts me right to sleep. Any of his albums are really good, but this one just puts me in some kind of mood tbh._

_Lately I’ve been out a lot of nights really late, like going to sleep at 3am late. The exhaustion is definitely catching up to me, you could probably easily spot me at school since I’ll be the girl with the eye bags lol. I could never skip a day of school though, I have to deliver/receive the letters!_

_Your Pen-Pal :)_

* * *

 

For the past week, Cheryl’s morning routine included spending at least fifteen minutes dabbing hefty amounts of concealer on Jason’s face with a beauty blender. His black eye had now turned a gross yellow color but had lightened up more than when he first got it. Luckily, she and Jason had exactly the same skin color, so her concealer went perfectly with his skin. Overall, she could hide the discoloration on his face and make it look pretty natural.

Cheryl still didn’t know how she felt about Jason being a Serpent, she had half a mind to go to their parents and tell them. But, Jason was her brother and her parents had never done anything for her in order to deserve the information. So, she kept quiet about his new gang affiliation and fresh Serpent tattoo on his bicep. He made a point of always wearing shirts that covered his arms, and the two leather jackets he had received were stuffed under his mattress.

On one occasion, Cheryl had taken one of the jackets out and stared at the intimidating serpent on the back. She traced the letters with her finger, thinking of how she saw the image practically every day on the back of Toni Topaz during English class.

“Are you into that Topaz chick from your little gang?” Cheryl asked, as casually as she could. She continued to lightly dab the concealer under Jason’s eye.

Jason chuckled, “No, I’m not.”

“You act like you are,” Cheryl remarked, dabbing a little harder into his eye. Jason winced in pain and jumped back slightly.

"I mean, she’s been the nicest one to me since I joined,” Jason shrugged. “But, I like Toni the same way that I like you. In a sisterly way.”

A sense of relief washed over Cheryl, “Might I remind you, I’m your  _only_ sister. Don’t forget it.”

“Don’t worry Cheryl,” Jason said, standing up once she had finished applying the concealer to his face. “You’re the only person in the world that I love.”

Cheryl looked up at him from where she sat on her bed.

“I want to help you and the Serpents,” Cheryl said firmly, unsurprised by the way Jason’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Cheryl, that’s not a good idea,” Jason sighed. "We can handle it on our own."

“Look Jason, I’m not sitting around while absolute chaos ensues all over Riverdale. I’m not a “stay at home” kind of girl. You know that,” Cheryl huffed, standing up to pack up her makeup. “I was serious about what I said on Thursday. If it means I have to be friendly with your  _new sister_  Toni, then so be it.”

She glanced back at Jason, who was chewing on his bottom lip in concentration.

“Fine, you can help me search dad’s study tonight. Is that good enough for you?” Jason asked, easily giving in to his sister.

“Perfect,” Cheryl smirked.

-

Cheryl was reaching for her earbuds to listen to the album her pen-pal was talking about. She had just finished reading the letter at lunch, feeling rather anti-social to even make conversation with Jason. She found the album and hit the first song, tuning out as she scrolled through Instagram and ate her carrots with ranch dressing.

She barely glanced up at Jason when he sat down across from her, much too occupied by Toni Topaz’s Instagram page. She had about 300 followers, which was nothing compared to Cheryl’s 2,000. She posted infrequently but had some really nice photos of her friends and some sunsets that had blessed Riverdale’s sky. She was a good photographer Cheryl had to admit, but she was particularly captivated by a group photo of the Serpents at Sweetwater River from the previous summer. Surrounded by a shirtless Sweet Pea, Jughead, Fangs, and some other people she didn’t recognize, Toni was in the middle wearing a red one piece bathing suit. It hugged her body in just the right way that Cheryl felt her mouth go dry. Since when did Toni look like  _that?_

Cheryl found her thumb hovering over the blue “Follow” button at the top of the page, unsure if she should hit the button. Deciding she might as well, she quickly exited the app as her eyes flickered over to the Serpents lunch table. She watched Toni look down at her phone, and then glance up at Cheryl.

They locked eyes from across the lunchroom for a few moments, neither knowing if they should look away from the other. Cheryl was almost positive that neither of them wanted to look away. Feeling her cheeks getting red, Cheryl looked back down at her phone. A few seconds later, a new notification had popped up on Cheryl’s phone:

**@toni_topaz has started following you!**

-

“Alright, we need to be quick about this,” Jason whispered, opening the door to their dad’s study. Cheryl nodded, following her brother into the dark room. Jason turned on his flashlight, immediately walking over to his desk drawers. Cheryl closed the door behind him and watched as Jason tried to open one of the drawers.

Locked. Cheryl rolled her eyes. Of course, they were locked, their dad wasn’t stupid.

“ _Move,_ ” Cheryl huffed, walking over to where Jason stood. Jason stepped to the side, allowing Cheryl to bed down and withdraw a bobby pin from her hair. Jason seemed surprised as she went to work on the lock, not expecting her to know how to pick a lock with a hair piece.

It took a few minutes, but she was able to open it. There were dozens of files neatly sorted in the drawer. Color coded, alphabetical order, you name it. Jason moved to begin to sift through the files, reading the names on the tabs for something they could use.

“Wait, look at that,” Cheryl whispered, pointing to the tab labeled “Locations.”

Jason pulled the file out and opened it, revealing a large list of places. The twins scanned their eyes over the locations, figuring out just what the names of the locations meant along with the addresses beneath them.

“This must be the check points of where the drugs go. Argentina, Palestine, Ethiopia,” Jason listed off. “Look, even New York City. That’s not too far away.”

Jason pulled out his phone and took a picture, before storing the file back in the cabinet. It would be better than taking the file, since their dad would definitely know if someone had stolen it.

While he was taking photos, Cheryl moved to his computer and tried to log in. She was met with a password sign in but had absolutely no idea what his password could possibly be. Looking at his emails would’ve probably helped more, but it seemed they weren’t going to be able to get into his computer that night.

“Jason, what if we stole daddy’s phone and looked at his emails?” Cheryl asked.

“You think dad ever leaves his phone? How do you think we’re going to do that?” Jason asked, continuing to sift through his files.

As they searched, it became more apparent that Cliff Blossom was good at covering his tracks. Lots of things seemed to be in some sort of encrypted code because a lot of the documents just didn’t make sense.

“Alright, we should probably get going,” Jason said, closing the drawer. “From those photos I just took, I got the general location of one of the warehouses used in the Bronx. That should be enough to go off of.”

“New York City?” Cheryl asked.

“Maybe Veronica Lodge knows something about it because of her dad. They moved from there last year after all,” Jason suggested.

Cheryl shook her head, “Why would Hiram Lodge know anything about it? He and daddy are enemies.”

Jason shrugged, “It’s worth a shot. Rumor has it Veronica is her dad’s teenage accomplice so it’s not that far-fetched really.”

-

_Bonjour!_

_Alright! I listened to that album and am low key crying. I haven’t stopped listening to it since you suggested it. Bravo. In return, I recommend you check out listening to Marina and the Diamonds. She’s one of my favorites. She’s got a different kind of sound though, so I’m not sure if you’ll like her. I hope so though!_

_I get the whole sleepless nights thing. My brother has been coming home really late recently and being the considerate sister that I am, I stay up waiting for him to make sure he’s ok. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so considerate, I’d actually be getting my eight hours of sleep._

_What do you have planned for Halloween? It’s right around the corner._

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_


	7. Letter 7: Walk Me to My Car, K?

Toni glanced up from her letter as she heard the clicking heels of Veronica Lodge walk by her in the library. Scrambling to her feet and pulling the ear buds out of her ears, Toni stuffed the letter in her backpack as she rushed to catch up with Veronica.

“Hey, Veronica. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Toni asked, slowing down as she approached her.

Besides Cheryl, Veronica was the next most attractive person at Riverdale High School in Toni’s opinion. Veronica turned on her heels to face Toni, looking down at her over long eyelashes. Veronica also dressed to the nines and today was no different. Her black dress matched the color of her hair and her iconic white pearls were fastened around her neck.

“Sure, Toni,” Veronica smiled. “What’s up?”

“I just had a couple questions about your dad... sorry if that sounds weird,” Toni said, awkwardly.

Veronica’s perfect eyebrows furrowed, “Kind of weird... but go ahead.”

“I just wanted to know if you guys knew anything about the Blossom’s maple syrup incident being related to…something bigger,” Toni shrugged.

“If you’re referring to the vandalism incident that happened last month, I can assure you that we had nothing to do with it,” Veronica said, looking around the library. She leaned closer to Toni, her voice lowering. “But, my dad has been keeping an eye on Cliff for some time now. You know, old rivalries die hard and all that.”

“So, would he know anything about the warehouse up at the Bronx that Cliff purchased a few years ago?” Toni asked, her eyes studying Veronica’s features.

“Actually, now that you mention it I remember a couple weeks ago I overheard my dad talking to one of his eyes about a warehouse in the Bronx,” Veronica whispered. “From what they were saying, I don’t think it was for maple syrup.”

“I’m guessing you wouldn’t know where exactly that warehouse in the Bronx is?” Toni asked, hopefully.

Veronica shook her head in response, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Well, thank you for the information,” Toni smiled slightly. “I’ll see you in history.”

“No problem!” Veronica beamed. “You know, I’ve always thought of you as the nicest out of the Serpents. Other than Jughead, of course. I like your style though. You have the sexy bad girl aesthetic, but I can tell you're definitely a cinnamon roll underneath.”

Toni chuckled, “It’s funny you say that because your girlfriend is the _complete_ opposite of sexy bad girl.”

Veronica shrugged, smirking slightly as she walked passed Toni, “I have a thing for book nerds. And for girls who are sexy bad girls in the sheets...if you know what I mean.”

Toni’s face crinkled in disgust as Veronica walked away. TMI much?

-

That Friday, FP sent Sweet Pea and Jason to the Bronx for the weekend to investigate the location of the warehouse. Toni was slightly disgruntled by this, she should’ve been the one to go instead of Jason. Plus, she was going to have to survive the _whole_ weekend without seeing Sweet Pea. However, it wasn’t her decision and Jason’s football game had been rained out, so the boys left a few hours after school in Sweet Pea’s truck.

Toni worried about the pair. She was getting close to Jason and Sweet Pea was practically her brother. FP had insisted that Jason go so that “the new recruit could spread his wings and prove himself,” but Toni knew that Sweet Pea and Jason weren’t on the best of terms yet. Sweet Pea was still skeptical of his intentions, so this could probably end up being a fairly awkward weekend for the both of them.

So, instead of going with Sweet Pea to New York City, Toni found herself slightly disgruntled in a booth at Pop’s eating french fries with ketchup. She was leaning on the window, scrolling through her pictures that she had taken of the sunrise from a few nights ago. In the few days she had been selling, she had sold the last of the jingle-jangle FP had given her earlier in the week to some middle-aged guy from the town over.

Her attention didn’t lift from her phone until she heard the door to Pop’s open and Cheryl Blossom entered. Toni watched as she approached the counter and talked to Pop himself. Cheryl seemed to sense that Toni was staring at her, as her eyes flickered quickly in Toni’s direction before turning back to talk to Pop.

Surprisingly, Cheryl turned to walk towards the booth Toni was sitting at and slid into the seat across from her. Toni immediately straightened up in the booth, not wanting to look lazy in front of her.

“So, judging by the depressing vibe that I can sense from all the way across Pop’s, it looks like you’re also upset over the absence of the two twerps,” Cheryl said, folding her arms across each other as she eyed Toni.

“You could say that. But yeah, I miss Sweet Pea,” Toni sighed, sipping her water. “Jason too. Waiting to eat something?”

“No, I just ordered a milkshake,” Cheryl said, as the sound of the milkshake machine sprang to life.

“Want some fries?” Toni asked, feeling oddly generous. She casually pushed the paper tray of fries towards Cheryl with her finger.

Cheryl stared down at the paper tray, her expression revealing nothing. Toni was about to retort that she hadn’t poisoned the fries when Cheryl finally spoke up.

“Thanks,” she said, softly. Toni watched as Cheryl reached for a fry, a small look of gratification in her eyes.

“So, what made you end up here on Friday night?” Toni asked, reaching for a fry herself.

Cheryl shrugged, “The house is empty other than Nana Rose and her caretaker. So, not really exciting company. I might as well avoid the house for as long as I can, and I didn’t feel like driving. I had Ginger drop me off and here I am.”

“I’m sorry Jason had to go this weekend. I wanted to go instead of him,” Toni said, feeling guilty about FP’s decision to send Jason to the Bronx. She didn’t realize how much the twins seemed to really rely on the other until now.

“It’s fine. I guess I’ll have to deal with him being away more now that he’s a part of your gang,” Cheryl shrugged, looking up at Pop when he set her strawberry milkshake down in front of her. She smiled slightly, “Thanks Pop.”

“Enjoy you two,” he smiled, before walking off to take the order of someone else who had walked in.

Cheryl and Toni fell into silence as they ate, plucking fries off of Toni’s paper tray in front of them. Surprisingly, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. It was kind of nice, the sound of old music from the 40’s played softly and there was small chatter from other customers behind them. Toni allowed Cheryl to eat the last fry, which was then returned by Cheryl pushing her half-drunk milkshake across the table towards Toni in a silent offering.

Toni raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she leaned forward to sip the milkshake from Cheryl’s straw. Cheryl’s lips twitched upward in a smile, and Toni slid the glass back across the table silently. Their comfortable silence continued, neither knowing what they should say to the other. It wasn’t until Cheryl had polished off her milkshake that Toni spoke up.

“Since it’s so boring and lonely at Thornhill,” Toni began softly, leaning forward on the table. “Why don’t you come back to my place and we can watch some movies or something? I’ll take you home after.”

Based on the look from Cheryl, she seemed to be highly considering it. This time, Cheryl couldn’t help but smile. Toni smiled back, raising her eyebrows in question.

“I’ll think about it,” Cheryl said, her eyes studying Toni’s face. “Not sure how I feel about your motorcycle. I’ve never been on one…and I’m not sure that I ever want to.”

The rain outside had stopped for the most part, making now the best time to get out of Pop’s and go. Toni glanced out the window at her bike, before biting her lip and looking back at Cheryl.

“Well, I’m going to go,” Toni said, rising to her feet. “I’ll be extra slow about it though…in case you change your mind.”

From where she stood, Toni was at a good angle to see down Cheryl’s top. Cheryl was looking up at her, and for the first time it was as though Toni was taller. Toni walked confidently out of Pop’s, glancing back one last time at Cheryl before walking out the door. Cheryl was looking at her, mouth hanging open slightly and twisted all the way around in the booth.

Toni retrieved the towel from the storage compartment under the seat of her bike and began drying off the seat slowly. It wasn’t until she had wiped off the handlebars that she heard the door of Pop’s swing open and the sound of footsteps hurry down the steps.

“ _I’ll go_.”

Toni turned around to see Cheryl standing a few feet away, hands shoved into the pockets of her red pea coat. For someone as confident as Cheryl Blossom, Toni was surprised to see her demeanor rather withdrawn and small. No longer oozing confidence and sass.

Toni smirked and picked up her black helmet and held it out to Cheryl. Cheryl took it in her hand and looked at the scratches and scuffs that lined the exterior.

“What about you though?” Cheryl asked, referring to the lack of helmet for Toni.

“Well, you’re about to be the first passenger I’ve ever had on my bike, so I haven’t really felt the need the carry an extra helmet around. But, maybe if this becomes a regular thing... I may have to,” Toni shrugged, smirking slightly as she straddled her bike and turning the ignition.

“In your dreams, Cha-Cha,” Cheryl laughed, but lowered the helmet onto her head and pushed the visor down over her eyes. Toni had to admit, she looked surprisingly more attractive with it on despite the fact she could barely see her face.

Toni revved the engine as she helped Cheryl climb onto the back of the motorcycle, making sure Cheryl’s feet were resting on the passenger foot rests and that her arms were wrapped securely around Toni’s waist.

“I’ll go slow, ok? Let me know if you get scared or something,” Toni practically yelled back to Cheryl over the sound of the engine.

“Just _go_ already!” Cheryl shouted in response.

Toni smiled and rolled her eyes but turned the throttle and lifted her feet from the ground to rest on the bike. She pulled out of Pop’s parking lot and turned the direction towards the Southside of Riverdale. Toni would be unsurprised if this was Cheryl’s first time to the southern part of the town.

Toni kept her word of going slow and went below the speed limit as they made their way back to the trailer park she called home. Cheryl’s grip around her waist had tightened, but Toni could clearly hear the sound of Cheryl’s laughter as they went along the paved roads.

“Speed up! I wanna go faster!”

Cheryl didn’t have to ask twice. Toni turned the throttle and sped along the roads, choosing to take the scenic route back so that Cheryl could enjoy the ride as much as it seemed she was…and Toni was enjoying it herself. Cheryl’s grip around her was oddly comforting and Toni never expected that Cheryl Blossom would be the first guest to sit on the back of her bike.

As she pulled into the trailer park of the Southside, Toni began to feel surprisingly nervous. Was she nervous that she was taking a north side girl into a mildly dangerous part of town? Or maybe she was embarrassed on the living conditions she lived in after seeing the mansion that the Blossom’s called home.

After cutting the engine, Toni helped Cheryl dismount from the bike before doing so herself. Cheryl had some difficulty removing the helmet as it was tight on her head, and it had become clear that not even she was safe from getting helmet hair.

Toni giggled upon seeing Cheryl’s hair, causing Cheryl to frown.

“I have helmet hair, don’t I?”

Toni’s trailer was somewhat a mess, but that wasn’t her fault. Her grandpa and her uncle weren’t the cleanest of men out there. Toni did her best to keep things clean and she would’ve done more had she known Cheryl Blossom was going to be entering that night. Toni eyed Cheryl’s face as she looked around the small trailer.

“Sorry it’s nothing like Thornhill,” Toni said, leaning against the front door once she had closed it.

Cheryl turned to look at her, her hair back to normal after she had run her hands through it, “It’s fine…I like the… _ambiance_.”

Toni snorted, “You don’t have to pretend you like it. Like I said, I’m sure you’re not used to it.”

Cheryl watched as Toni shrugged out of her Serpent jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She bent down to unlace her boots and kick them off next, still feeling Cheryl’s eyes on her.

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without your jacket on,” Cheryl remarked as Toni stepped past her to walk towards her room.

“I only take it off when I’m in the comfort of my own home,” Toni shrugged, moving towards her small twin sized bed. She fell on top of it, stretching her arms above her head. “There’s a tub of DVD’s under my desk. Whatever movie your heart desires, I’m sure it’s in there. My dad had a thing for collecting DVDs I guess.”

“DVDs are _so_ 2007,” Cheryl giggled, but moved to pull the plastic tub of DVDs out from her desk.

Toni sat up on her forearms to look at Cheryl, “Well, it’s not like I can afford Netflix, ya know?”

Cheryl had immediately decided to watch Breakfast Club, after sifting through about ten movies. According to Cheryl, it was one of the first movies that she and Jason had watched as kids. Toni did her best to set the movie up on her old TV, allowing Cheryl to get comfortable on her bed.

By the end of the night, Toni and Cheryl had watched the Breakfast Club and were almost done with Grease when Toni looked over to see Cheryl’s eyes lulling closed during the infamous drag race.

“ _Cheryl,_ ” Toni whispered, nudging the red-haired girl gently. Cheryl’s eyes batted open gently “ _Cher_ , it’s almost midnight. Do you want me to drive you home?”

Cheryl looked up at Toni with soft brown eyes that almost looked scared. Had Toni startled her?

“Can I just stay here tonight? It’s kind of lonely at home,” Cheryl said softly, looking down at her hands as if she were embarrassed.

“Yeah, of course,” Toni said, rising from the bed to dig in her dresser drawers for a spare pair of pajamas. “The trailer ambiance isn’t too much for you?”

Cheryl shook her head silently, catching the camo green tank top and grey sweatpants that Toni tossed at her.

“I’m sorry I’m like way shorter than you, so I can already tell those sweatpants aren’t going to fit right,” Toni sighed, as Cheryl unfolded them in front of her.

“I don’t mind,” Cheryl responded.

Toni reached for one of her pillows and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

“You can sleep on my bed, I’m going to get the couch ready while you change,” Toni announced, before quickly making her way towards the exit of her bedroom.

“You don’t have to,” Cheryl responded, but Toni quickly waved her off. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, so there was no way Toni was going to allow Cheryl to sleep on it.

Toni had left her bedroom door open and was able to see inside her room. She knows she shouldn’t have been looking, but the mirror in the corner of her room gave her a pretty clear angle of Cheryl’s back. Toni gulped dryly upon seeing Cheryl’s bare back only covered by her cascade of red hair. It wasn’t until Cheryl had moved to pull the tank top over her head that Toni looked away, her face flushed and her pulse quickening. She quickly tossed the blanket on top of the couch and threw the pillow near the armrest.

Cheryl came out minutes later wearing Toni’s pajamas. The tank top ended right below Cheryl’s bellybutton and the sweatpants stopped right above her ankles. Her face was makeup free, and Toni had to admit Cheryl had a natural glow about her. The freckles were clearly visible on her cheeks and nose.

“Thank you for the clothes,” Cheryl said quietly, her demeanor still soft and surprisingly friendly. “Why are you being so nice to me? I’ve done nothing but bitch at you and your friends the moment you started going to Riverdale High.”

Toni shrugged and did her best at keeping her gaze on Cheryl’s face, but the way Toni’s tank top hugged Cheryl’s figure made it hard, “Do I need a reason to be nice?”

Cheryl gave a look that let Toni know she didn’t believe her.

Toni sighed, “The second rule of being a Serpent if that Serpents always take care of each other. Including their families as well. But, Jason had also mentioned that you’re not as bad as you try to make yourself seem. You kind of proved that to me at Pop’s…and everything else leading up to this moment.”

“How?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Toni felt relieved, her arms blocked the view and made it easier for her to keep eye contact with Cheryl’s face.

“Offering me a sip of your milkshake, making sure I wasn’t falling off of my bed when we we’re watching movies, asking for my preference of movies. Those are just the little things I didn’t really expect from you, ya know?” Toni sighed, and leaned back onto the couch.

“Yeah, I guess,” Cheryl shrugged. “I guess I get too wrapped up in making sure people think I certain way about me.”

“You want them to think you’re a bitch?” Toni asked, a laugh escaping her lips. “Trust me, Bombshell. That’s not the way to do it.”

“You really consider Jason and I family?” Cheryl asked, switching the subject.

Toni gulped, “Jason more so than you because he’s a Serpent, but yes. We’re required to protect you and also make sure you’re always taken care of.”

Cheryl giggled, “I didn’t think you guys were that serious about rules.”

Toni shrugged in response, “It’s the only real family I’ve ever had.”

“What about your parents?”

“The only people I live with are my grandpa and my uncle. As you can see, they aren’t here much,” Toni explained, unsure of why she was sharing such private information with a girl that used to make her want to roll her eyes at the mere sight of her.

“Well, I better get going to sleep,” Cheryl smiled, turning on her heels. “I’ve had a hard time sleeping lately so, might as well get a head start.”

Toni watched as Cheryl slid the sliding door to Toni’s room shut, allowing Toni to change in the living room and get comfortable. Toni must’ve laid on the lumpy couch for at least thirty minutes, unable to even feel slightly tired. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of the girl probably asleep in her bed.

Their interactions had made a complete 180 from how they used to treat each other. It took literally four hours from them to go from spitting backhand comments at each other during school to Cheryl wearing Toni’s pajamas and smiling at Toni and being _nice_ to Toni. It was weird, maybe Jason was right after all. Was this the side of Cheryl that Jason got to see when they were both at home?

“ _Toni_.”

Toni jolted awake only to see Cheryl hovering over her. Toni’s eyes went wide as she sat up. How late was it?

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Toni whispered back, swinging her legs over the couch to sit up properly.

“I can’t sleep…I was just wondering if you could maybe sleep next to me,” Cheryl asked, and Toni couldn’t mistake the nervousness she heard in her voice.

“Will that help you sleep better?” she asked.

“Yeah…”

“Alright.”

Toni retrieved the pillow and blanket from the couch and followed Cheryl back into her room, tossing it back onto the bed. The bed was small, so the two had to tightly squeeze together in order to fit. It was a similar set up to when they had been watching movies, but this time Cheryl had pretty much scooted over to have her body be flush against Toni’s.

Cheryl’s hair smelt of lilac and berries, an odd but pleasant combination. Toni found herself getting very acquainted with the smell of her hair, as it was practically right under her nose. Not wanting to overstep boundaries, Toni allowed her arms to fall awkwardly to rest on her sides. She didn’t want to touch Cheryl and freak her out. Cheryl didn’t seem to mind though, and Toni stayed awake until she could hear the heavy breathing Cheryl began to make when she had fallen asleep.

-

_Hey there_

_I feel really bad that you haven’t been sleeping well :(_

_Sometimes I have trouble sleeping too, but when that happens I try to think of a really good memory I’ve experienced or to come up with one that’s never happened before. It’s like having a movie play in my head and allows my brain to settle so I can fall asleep. I wish I could help you sleep better, you’re more than welcome to stay over my place once we figure out who the other is at the end of the school year!_

_I will definitely look into Marina and the Diamonds too, one of my friends already listens to her and he says she’s great, so I can’t wait._

_With Love_

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl smiled at her pen-pal’s offer to sleepover her house. Her night at Toni’s was the first sleepover she had in six months when she was friends with Josie. Surprisingly, Toni’s trailer felt strangely homey. More so than Thornhill. Toni’s pajamas smelt exactly like Toni did, so did her sheets, and her pillow. Vanilla bean and white tea. She couldn’t get enough.

That night made Cheryl realize that Toni wasn’t as bad as she thought she was. There was clearly a reason that Jason liked her so much and she had seen it that Friday night. She also seemed to be the only Serpent who wasn’t a criminal…despite the fact she had vandalized the barn…and sells jingle-jangle. Regardless, Cheryl felt touched that Toni was there for her.

She looked up as Jason sat down across from her, his letterman jacket looked more and more off place on his shoulders as the days went on. The Serpent jacket was becoming more of his identity, despite the fact he could only wear it in private.

Over the weekend that he and Sweet Pea had gone to the Bronx, Jason had become a bit more withdrawn than before. But, it seemed now he and Sweet Pea were getting along more. He wouldn’t tell Cheryl what happened in New York City or what they had found out. It kind of pissed Cheryl off…well, way more than it should’ve, but she was friends with Toni now and she knew she could get the information out of Toni.

The game that had been rained out on Friday was rescheduled for that Thursday night and Cheryl had better things to worry about. She had a cheer quad to lead after all.

-

It took Cheryl five minutes after the game had started to realize that a few of the Serpents were sitting among the metal bleachers of the fans. Cheryl could see them from where she was standing on the sidelines with the rest of the Vixens, noticing Toni’s pink hair and Jughead’s beanie at the back row. A black beanie covered Toni’s head, and Cheryl had to admit she looked adorable in it.

She was surprised though, she didn’t think any of them liked football. She hadn’t seen them at any games before, or maybe she didn’t care enough to notice until now. But, they were probably there to support Jason. _He’s family after all._

Toni locked eyes with Cheryl a few moments later, eyes practically boring into her skin from the back row of bleachers. The sudden want to show off overcame her and she felt all eyes on her as she called the River Vixens to do their short routine. It ended with Cheryl doing two back handsprings, which was something she was rather proud of.

After completing said routine, Cheryl smiled up at the audience and looked for the Southside Serpents in the stands. Sadly, Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Toni were nowhere in sight. The feeling of empowerment suddenly turned into disappointment, causing her to clench her fists tightly.

“ _Come on_ ladies,” Cheryl snapped at her squad. “If you want to impress the people in the audience, stop acting like your cheerleading skills peaked in elementary school.”

-

It wasn’t until Cheryl had left the school’s locker room after the game with Betty and Veronica on either side, that she noticed a group of people in leather jackets standing near the dimly lit tennis courts.

“I wonder what’s going on over there,” Veronica mused, also noticing the two groups. Cheryl saw Toni’s pink hair and her mouth fell open slightly.

“Probably a drug deal,” Betty huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You guys go ahead,” Cheryl said quickly, turning to her shocked and mildly confused teammates. “I just want to see what the low-lifes are doing.”

“Cheryl, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Veronica called after her, but Cheryl had already begun walking at a quick pace towards them upon catching sight of Sweet Pea’s face.

“ _We know it was you freaks who stole the drugs_ ,” one of the members who stood across from Toni said. “You’ve been selling it around thinking you’re not going to get caught, how dumb can you get? It’s only a matter of time before they lock you up, cupcake.”

Sweet Pea looked angry to a point that he was going to snap and Jughead didn’t look pleasant either. They were outnumbered three to six. 

“What’s going on here?” Cheryl asked, causing all of them to look over at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared them down. She was unsure of how she looked intimidating in her cheer uniform. “I can be the first person to call the cops on suspicious behavior. Two can play at this game, inbreds.”

It became clear that the Ghoulies knew better than to get involved with Cheryl. The leader stepped forward and got close to Toni’s face. He towered over her, but Toni held her ground.

“We threatened you for a reason. Cheryl Blossom here won’t protect you next time,” he spat, before stalking off with the other five behind them.

Toni, Sweet Pea, and Jughead watched practically dumbfounded by the fact Cheryl had gotten them off their back so easily. None seemed to know what to say.

“Well, now that it seems I have saved you Rugrats, you guys should probably leave before any police actually _does_ show up,” Cheryl sighed, her voice softening from the harsh tone she had used on the Ghoulies.

“Trouble just has a way of finding me, I guess,” Toni smiled, regaining her composure. “Maybe that explains why you’re suddenly here now.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, noticing the look that Jughead and Sweet Pea exchanged. Did they think there was something going on between she and Toni?

“Jughead, Sweet Pea, it’s nice to see you both showed up to a game,” Cheryl remarked, doing her best to sound appreciative. She turned back to Toni, “Walk me to my car, Cha-Cha. I don’t want any Ghoulies coming to slit my throat.”

She turned on her heels and began to walk towards the parking lot, smiling slightly as she heard the quick footsteps of Toni jogging to catch up behind her.

-

_Bonjour!_

_And omg, I had the best sleep of my life over the weekend. I had a sleepover of sorts with someone and we had to sleep next to each other, but holy shit I fell asleep literally five minutes after laying down. The girl that had slept with me wasn’t even a friend really, but I literally slept like a baby. Probably a snoring mess, but she didn’t say anything about it so I can’t be sure. I’m too embarrassed to ask anyway. Spending the night next to someone really made me realize how starved for human contact I am. I don’t get hugs or hug people, except maybe occasionally from my brother._

_I wish we could know each other sooner, I’d love to have a sleepover with you :/ though I’m not sure if I’d sleep better next to you because I feel like this girl is pretty tough to beat._

_I hope you like Marina and the Diamonds!_

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_

_P.S. Why is my heart feeling fluttery as I tell you about the girl I slept next to? Help!_


	8. Letter 8: She Wears Her Socks To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni (and cheryl) are oblivious fucks, i don't make the rules...actually i do. but, their oblivious fucks for a reason, for the PLOT. 
> 
> sorry to those who thought toni would figure it out

“ _Ho, ho, ho_!”

Toni’s head snapped up from where she was reading her letter at the Whyte Wyrm, her safe place away from her trailer. FP was walking towards her with a cardboard box and a red bow to compliment it. He beamed widely as he set the box down in front of her, right on top of the letter Toni was reading from her pen-pal.

The dumbstruck look on Toni’s face caused FP to roll his eyes lightly.

“Christmas came early, Toni,” he said, tapping on the box. “Open it.”

Toni reached for her switchblade, opening it so that she was able to cut the tape seals on the box. Once she was able to open the flaps, she looked inside to see the box of a new Canon camera.

“ _No way!_ ” Toni beamed, removing the camera from the box. “You actually got me one!”

“Your sales have been off the charts. You’ve already passed Sweet Pea and Fangs in the amount you've sold, so this was well deserved,” FP explained casually. “Jughead said this would be a good one for you.”

“Thank you!” Toni said ecstatically, practically jumping on FP to hug him. She clearly had caught him off guard, making him pat her back in response. Toni wasn't sure he even hugged Jughead often.

Toni took a few minutes to take the camera out of the box and turn it on, admiring the sleekness of it and the lens that it came with. She raised the camera to her eye, aiming it at FP unexpectedly. He looked awkwardly at first, but then made a gesture for her photo. Her first photo on her camera roll was of FP giving her a thumbs up, the first of many photos to come.

“The quality is _amazing!_ ” Toni beamed, looking at the first photo on the camera’s little screen.

“I need you to sell more though,” FP said, his voice going hushed. “Don’t worry, not much more. We’re running out already. I may need some of you to go back and recover more from the barn soon. Can you handle it?”

Toni was hoping she could get out of this drug selling business once she got the camera, but she didn’t like disappointing FP. She looked at the straws in his hand, unsure if she should take them. What could a few more straws do? 

“Yeah…of course,” Toni said, doing her best to smile at FP. She reached out and took the straws from his hand, pocketing them within her leather jacket.

-

_Hey there :)_

_I must say, I’m the Queen at sleepovers so whoever this girl is, I’m sure I can beat her. And trust me, I don’t get hugs either. It’s kind of weird, but I’ve accepted it. It’s always something when I get caught off guard with a hug and I forget what’s going on. Guess what I got today! A camera! Like a legit professional camera. Now I can start taking photos for my portfolio! I’m so excited, I literally have been playing around with the settings for hours and-_

“ _Knock, knock_!”

Sweet Pea opened the door to the trailer abruptly and Toni looked up at him from where she sat at the kitchen table. She set down her pen and gave him a strained expression.

“ _Hello! People are home for once, dumb ass! Didn’t you see the bikes outside?”_ Toni whispered, pointing towards the closed door of her uncle and grandfather’s bedrooms.

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened, and he froze in the doorframe. He pointed behind him awkwardly, “I’ll meet you outside?”

Toni nodded, gathering her books and loose papers before stuffing them back in her backpack. She did her best to stay quiet and follow Sweet Pea out the door, which he closed behind him quietly.

They sat on the steps to the trailer, their knees touching due to how narrow the steps were. The night air was chilly being mid-October, but Sweet Pea was oddly warm, and Toni found herself leaning towards him for warmth.

“So, what brings you to my humble trailer?” Toni asked, wrapping her arms around her chest.

“I just wanted to come and catch up. I feel like we haven’t talked in a while with everything going on,” Sweet Pea said, leaning back on the steps to rest his head on the front door of the trailer.

“You’re right. I never thought my junior year was going to be _this_ eventful,” Toni giggled. “So, tell me, how was your New York City trip with Jason? I haven’t had a chance to ask either of you about it. But, from the lack of information FP has given me I’m assuming it wasn’t much.”

Sweet Pea laughed, “Well, you’re right. You know, I was skeptical at first, but Jason is a nice guy. He’s really easy to talk to. The first part of the drive was kind of awkward, but once we started talking about our favorite bands it was like we couldn’t shut up. He really does seem like he wants to help and from what he said about his home life... he and his sister really don’t have a real family.”

“Well, that’s good! I was kind of worried you guys would have the most awkward weekend ever,” Toni said, nudging his shoulder.

“Nah, it was fine. But, we didn’t find much. We went to the neighborhood the warehouse was in, but due to the fact nothing in life is easy, the neighborhood was literally the warehouse district of the Bronx. So, every building was a warehouse. We talked to this one guy in Point Morris, but it’s kind of hard to figure it out when there had to be over a hundred warehouses.”

“That sucks,” Toni sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto the door.

“We _did_ get this for you though,” Sweet Pea said, as Toni heard him digging around in his jacket.

She opened her eyes to see Sweet Pea holding out a novelty snow globe of the Empire State Building. He shook it slightly to allow the fake snow swirl around inside and placed it in Toni’s hand.

“ _Wow_ , this is cool,” Toni smiling, appreciating the thought.

“Yeah, don’t tell FP but we gave up on the search and did a bunch of touristy shit in Manhattan. Did you know that churros are literally the best thing ever made?” Sweet Pea asked, as Toni shook the snow globe again. “If you don’t like it, I can always give it to Veronica Lodge as a token of my affection.”

Toni snorted, “Do I need to remind you she’s dating Betty Cooper? Shut up though, I love it.”

“I know, I know,” Sweet Pea sighed. “One can dream of one day even having her glance your way. Not sure how Betty did it.”

“Because Betty’s hot. She may not dress it, but just look at her face,” Toni said, looking down at the snow globe. “Also, apparently she’s a freak in bed. Veronica made a bit of innuendo when I was talking to her the other day.”

“No fucking way,” Sweet Pea laughed. “How about you though? Who’s got you all hot and flustered these days?”

“No one,” Toni snorted in laughter, pocketing the snow globe in her jacket. “What makes you ask?”

“I don’t know. I’m just wondering if you have a thing for Jason’s sister,” Sweet Pea shrugged.

“ _Cheryl?_ ” Toni asked, surprise lacing her voice. “What on Earth would make you think I have a thing for _Cheryl Blossom_?”

“Well, maybe it's not you that likes her…but I think she has a thing for you,” Sweet Pea said. “She keeps looking at our lunch table a lot and it’s definitely not to check out Fangs.”

“I didn’t think Cheryl was into girls,” Toni shrugged.

Sweet Pea laughed, “That’s because you have absolutely no gaydar. Like at _all_.”

“And you do?”

“More than you and I’m the straight,” Sweet Pea laughed quietly. “Or did you forget _I_ was the one who brought up the idea that Fangs may be gay? It’s any day now that he tells us. I see how he looks at Kevin Keller.”

“Ok, Mr. _I’m So Good at Gaydar_ , what signs has Cheryl given you to assume she’s into girls?” Toni asked. Toni was growing more and more interested in the potential of Cheryl liking girls.

“Toni I literally have seen her check out your ass before,” Sweet Pea said. “And it wasn’t a straight girl glance. She definitely wants a piece.”

“You know, Cheryl slept over on Friday and she was surprisingly bearable,” Toni mentioned. “Literally a complete turn-around from her bitching during school. She actually acted like a human-being with emotions.”

“She _slept over_?” Sweet Pea asked, sitting up slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because we haven’t had time to talk! I think Jason’s right though, she’s not as bad as she makes herself out to be.”

Sweet Pea shrugged, “I guess it’s time to raise the white flag and be civil to her. She was strangely less bitchy than normal at the football game too now that I think about it.”

“I think so too,” Toni said, standing up from the steps. “But listen, we’ll talk more tomorrow, ok? It’s late and I still haven’t finished half of my homework. Not that I'm going to get it done once I go back inside.”

“Just…be careful Toni. A girl like that can ruin your life,” Sweet Pea said, looking up at her from where he sat.

Toni smiled and rolled her eyes, “I can take care of myself, Sweets.”

“ _Clearly_.”

He rose to his feet and bent down slightly to embrace her in a tight hug. She sighed in relief, resting her head against his chest. Talking to Sweet Pea always felt like a therapy session. They both just understood each other and despite everything, they had each other’s back.

-

_...So basically, my new obsession is a camera, but it’s ok. It's healthy right?_

_I’m probably not doing much for Halloween. I don’t do parties and I’m WAY too old to trick or treat. I’ll probably hang out with my friends and try not to do anything stupid. For some reason, Halloween seems to make them prone to poor decisions. How about you? What’s planned?_

_As for Marina and the Diamonds. I LOVE IT. Definitely someone I’ll listen to everyday._

_From Your Pen-Pal ;)_

* * *

 

For some reason, Cheryl found herself in the company of Toni yet again. This time, Toni was in her bedroom. There was no reason for her to be there. Jason was in his bedroom; her grandma was watching her programs downstairs. Her mother and father were MIA, but she wasn’t sure they were gone for the night. In fact, it was rather risky for Toni to be in her bedroom, as Jason was the only Blossom who knew that she was over. But, Cheryl desperately needed company and she wasn’t sure she could handle another night in Toni’s trailer. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, it was that the sound of her uncle’s footsteps were intimidating…almost scary. Especially when it happened in the middle of the night.

To Cheryl’s surprise, Toni didn’t question Cheryl in the slightest when she approached her outside the school. Toni was on her motorcycle, sliding on the helmet Cheryl had worn when she was a passenger over her pink hair. Cheryl could feel eyes on her from other students as she confidently walked towards the line of Southside motorcycles.

_“I need a favor, Cha-Cha,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms as she approached Toni’s bike._

_Toni looked up at her and lifted the visor of her helmet, so Cheryl could see her dark brown eyes. Cheryl knew Toni had already seen her once she had exited the school...saw her eyes rake over her body. The black leggings she was wearing were clearly doing her favors._

_“What’s up?” she asked, her hands on the two handle bars of her bike._

_“Stay over tonight? I need some company that isn’t Jason or the pen-pal letter I have to write to,” she said, feeling her palms begin to sweat nervously._

_Toni’s eyes crinkled, and Cheryl could tell she was smiling under her helmet._

_“Sure. Are your parents home?” Toni asked._

_“Nope,” Cheryl smirked, eyeing Toni’s outfit. “Come over once cheer practice is done.”_

_“Sounds good to me. Let me give you my number you can let me know when to come.”_

Toni had been showering in Cheryl’s bathroom for the past fifteen minutes. Cheryl had insisted after hearing that the water in her trailer was always cold. Toni had accepted the fresh towels with minimal hesitation, the want for a hot shower seemed to outweigh her politeness. Cheryl tried to keep herself preoccupied while she waited for Toni. She had made sure her room was immaculate before texting Toni to come over. Even sprayed body spray on the sheets in case they smelled, despite the fact the sheets were washed a few days ago.

Cheryl’s eyes fell to the bag with Toni’s belongings in it. It was a worn duffle with her outfit for the next day and small bag of makeup products. Laying on top of it was her Serpent jacket, worn at the elbows slightly, but in overall good condition. Out of the two jackets the Serpents wore, Toni’s favorite seemed to be the one with the single circular serpent on the back. It was the one Cheryl saw the most of from where she sat behind Toni in English, rarely seeing the two-headed Serpent one.

Cheryl ran a manicured hand over the intimidating Serpent, remembering how close she got to it at Reggie’s party. She ran a finger over its fangs, staring down at it and feeling oddly calm. There was nothing intimidating about the jacket at all, in fact it felt almost inviting. In a split-second decision, Cheryl picked up the jacket and straightened up. Glancing back at the closed door to her private bathroom, she slipped her arms through the jacket and pulled it on.

It felt heavy on her shoulders, much heavier than she expected. She had never really worn leather before, since her mother associated leather with delinquency. The jacket fit pretty much perfectly, despite the sleeves being a little short. It was nowhere as big as Jason’s jacket, which she had never tried on before.

Cheryl moved to look at herself in the mirror, admiring how the jacket hugged her body over her red pajamas. She surprisingly felt bold, like she could talk back to her mother or run away from Thornhill and never have to come back. The confidence flared in her chest as she stared at herself, is this what she had been missing?

The sound of a door opening behind her ripped her from her thoughts. Cheryl whirled around to see Toni standing in the door frame of the bathroom. Her pink hair was damp, framing her face perfectly. She was wearing the same pajamas she had allowed Cheryl to borrow a week before. Except they weren't short at all on Toni's frame. Cheryl saw her small smile, which was more of a smirk than anything.

“Uh, I-I was just taking it off,” Cheryl stuttered, quickly letting her shoulders fall so the jacket could fall down them and off her arms.

Toni’s smile widened, “You look good in leather, Bombshell.”

Cheryl felt her cheeks grow hot and set the jacket down back on Toni’s bag silently. She suddenly felt rather small, like a minuscule and meaningless speck. Toni had a way of making her feel like that, like she wasn’t some big entity at school and that her last name didn’t care weight all over the town. There was no need to be a bitch to her, much like she didn’t need to be a bitch to whoever she was writing to for English. But, that was different. Her pen-pal didn’t know who she was. Toni _knew_ who she was and yet Cheryl found the angry retorts not rising like they used to.

“I have a question,” Toni asked, stepping forward to sit on the edge of Cheryl’s bed.

“Go for it,” Cheryl said, regaining her composure. She avoided looking directly at Toni, settling instead for picking up her brush and brushing her long red hair.

“Why did you invite me over tonight?” Toni asked, her voice like honey trying to seep into the cracks of Cheryl’s demeanor.

Cheryl felt herself melt slightly at Toni’s soft tone of voice, causing her grip on her hairbrush to tighten. She turned to Toni, “Sometimes I just need company, as crazy as that sounds. It's kind of hard sometimes when you don't have many people to talk to...”

“I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something more serious. Like, you thought someone was out to murder you or something,” Toni said, as Cheryl walked towards her on the bed.

Cheryl giggled, “With how hated I am at Riverdale I wouldn’t be surprised if multiple people wanted me dead…can I brush out your hair? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

-

_Bonjour xoxo_

_I really want to go to Halloween party so that’s my plans for right now. I’m thinking of going as Kim Possible…but probably not because if I went and you were there too you’d recognize me._

_I’m having a sleepover with that girl I used to be super close with. I’m really excited because it’s been too long. I’m hoping it goes well though, fingers crossed! I’m a little nervous though, I haven’t seen her family in months. I’m pretty sure her mom knows about what happened which is major yikes._

_One more thing, I kind of don’t know who to talk about this with and since this is all anonymous I guess this is my best bet. But, I think I mayyy have a bit of a crush on someone at school? And let me explain as much context as I can without giving away who I am and who she is._

_So basically, she and I never were really friends. Never talked, nothing like that. We became like mutual friends of sorts and I’ve been hanging around with her more now, but she’s like absolutely stunning and literally makes me feel the safest I’ve ever felt in my life. Literally we were talking today, and my palms got sweaty. Like what?! I literally didn’t even know my palms sweat. But, I got all flustered and it's honestly just a gross mess. I don’t really know what to do about it since it’s painfully clear we come from two different worlds. Ugh. SOS. Please, if you have any advice send it my way._

_Your Pen-Pal xx_

-

Cheryl set down the pen and looked back at her bed to a sleeping Toni. Her pink hair was spread across her pillow on the right side of the bed, her small frame tucked underneath Cheryl’s deep red blankets. She had fallen asleep while Cheryl was doing her nightly skin care routine, looking absolutely content from having a hot shower, a full meal, and a warm bed.

Cheryl smiled softly at Toni sleeping, she looked more peaceful than in the trailer. She wasn’t sure what she felt for her, but it was _something_. Something that had been itching at the back of her mind since they had first met at Riverdale High a year ago. Initially disgusted by the Serpents walking the halls of their spotless school, she grew attached to the pink-haired one who had a bit of a fiery temper. Initially it was because Toni didn't take shit from Cheryl and told her so to her face. But, Cheryl found herself wanting to get the biker to notice her more and more, while pretending not to remember her name at the same time.  _"Tommy was it? Or Tammy?"_

Sealing her letter in an envelope, Cheryl turned off her desk light and padded over to the left side of the bed. Pushing back the covers gently, Cheryl slipped under and was greeted by Toni mumbling something in her sleep and frowning. Cheryl froze, thinking she had woken her up. When it became apparent that Toni was still dead to the world, Cheryl allowed herself to relax and scoot closer to Toni.

She could smell her own shampoo in Toni’s hair, ridding her of the vanilla bean and white tea scent. Slightly disappointed, Cheryl backed up so that her back was practically touching Toni’s front. Feeling even the slightest touch from Toni was enough for Cheryl to start to feel sleepy.

Toni grumbled in her sleep again and Cheryl was surprised when she felt Toni wrap an arm around her middle while still sleeping and tug Cheryl closer to her body. Cheryl turned her head slightly, wondering if Toni had woken up. She was still sleeping peacefully, and Cheryl watched in awe as she took slow breaths and released the air through her nose.

Feeling tired, Cheryl turned back around to lay her head on her pillow. She became hyperaware of Toni’s fingers on stomach and allowed their feet to intertwine. Cheryl felt the socks on Toni’s feet touch her calf and she smiled to herself slightly upon realizing Toni wore socks to bed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY HO HO
> 
> as usual, leave a comment as your present to me because i'm gifting you fuckers every other day with a chapter.
> 
> -santa shiloh (follow my tumblr for updates and sneak peeks @shilohwrites)
> 
> also CANON: sweet pea has better gaydar than everyone because at least one person needs to not be oblivious


	9. Letter 9: Bring Her Downtown

“You know if you keep _moving_ I’m going to make more of a mess out of this hair dye than I already have,” Fangs huffed, as Toni reached for her phone on the sink after it buzzed.

The last Wednesday of October found both Fangs and Toni trying to re-dye Toni’s hair pink. Over time the pink faded out, transitioning back into her lighter brown shade. Toni couldn’t do it on her own, so every month she enlisted the help of Fangs to do it for her. She sat on the floor of his bathroom in just a black sports bra so that the dye wouldn’t stain her clothes. Fangs hovered over her, rubber gloves on his hands to prevent them from turning pink. The smell of pink dye was strong in Toni’s nose and she was sure Fangs had it worse since he was right above her. He massaged the dye into her hair, continuing to tell her to stop moving since Toni was never able to remain still for long.

“Why is it that your phone seems to be constantly blowing up with texts from Cheryl Blossom these days?” Fangs asked, reading over her shoulder. “The dye isn’t going to set properly if you get most of it on the walls instead of your head, you know.”

Toni reached for a Twizzler from the pack sitting on the edge of the bathtub and allowed Fangs to add the last bit of dye to her hair.

“I don’t know…we clicked I guess,” Toni shrugged, breaking out into a giggle over Cheryl mentioning a particularly muddy trip to Sweetwater River one summer.

“Sweet Pea mentioned you were getting closer to Jason’s sister,” Fangs said, picking up the empty dye bottles and tossing them in the trash. Out of the gang at Riverdale, Fang’s had the only family able to afford a house and not a trailer. Though the house wasn’t very big at all, the size of Toni’s trailer made his house seem spacious.

Toni laughed, “I wouldn’t say _close_. I’m merely…making sure she’s safe.”

“Yeah and I’m the Prime Minister of Canada,” Fangs huffed sarcastically as he removed the gloves from his hands.

“She’s not as bad of a person as everyone thinks,” Toni argued, standing up from her spot on the bathroom floor.

“Do I need to remind you over the fact she called us _Southside scum_ within the first thirty seconds of us stepping into Riverdale High?” Fangs asked, washing his hands vigorously. “Or did you forget?” 

“You don’t even think you could at least give her a chance?” Toni asked, leaning against the sink and pouting.

Fangs was silent for a few moments and didn’t say anything until he was reaching for the towel to dry his hands, “The dye needs to set for fifteen minutes before you can wash it out.”

“Fangs, _please,_ ” Toni pleaded, grabbing his muscular arm. He turned to look at her, his eyes searching her face. “Regardless if you like her or not, Cheryl is Jason’s sister and we took an oath saying we would protect her.”

“I wouldn’t have taken that oath had I known one of the people I’d have to end up protecting was the evil twin,” Fangs said, his jaw hardening.

“That’s not true and you know it,” Toni said, her eyes narrowing. “Listen, their dad is a _drug dealer_. And their mom isn’t necessarily a walk in the park either. That’s some serious shit. Please…just try for _me_.”

Fangs face softened and Toni knew she had him.

“I’ll even set you up with Kevin Keller,” Toni said, practically singing.

Fangs frowned, “What makes you think I’m into the theater nerd?”

Toni rolled her eyes, “Fangs I’m literally standing here in just a bra and you haven’t looked at my chest once…plus there’s no denying you both absolutely _adore_ Cabaret _.”_

“Fair point, I’m in. But, only civil shit. I’m not actually going to be _nice_ to her or anything.”

-

_Hey there :)_

_I totally get the feeling of mutual crush on someone. I kind of am figuring that out myself but there’s other things that have been totally time consuming. Maybe you should consider telling her how you feel? It’s really annoying to dance around feelings that you have for someone, especially at this school. I think you should go for it, or at least see if she feels similarly for you. That way you can know for sure. Let me know how it goes??_

_Your Pen-Pal_

_-_

The combination for Toni’s locker was like second nature to her at this point. 43-29-11. She did it at the beginning of the day, right before lunch, and at after school had been let out. Loaded her books into her locker and traded them for the ones she needed later. There was a picture of a snake pinned to the door and another group photo of she and the Serpents.

But, today Toni opened her locker to see a red paper bag sitting on top of her chemistry textbook. She frowned and reached for it, noticing her name spelt out in loopy letters on the front. Inside the bag was food…and a lot of it. A message on a pink sticky note was resting on top and Toni reached for it, wondering who had put a well-prepared lunch in her locker.

_Everyone needs to eat lunch…including my favorite Serpent (don’t tell Jason). Love your hair by the way. xx Cheryl_

Toni froze, reading the note over and over. But, she wasn’t paying attention to the words written…but how they were written. She opened her locker wider and quickly dug through it to find one of the letters her pen-pal had sent her. Holding them side by side, Toni could see the clear match in handwriting.

 _Cheryl_ was her pen-pal. Cheryl had been talking about _her_ in the letters. She was dealing with her crush on _Toni._ Toni felt her heart begin to race as she put the pieces together. Cheryl’s bi, she sleeps with her socks on, she likes The Help, and she _likes_ Toni. It all made sense. When Toni went to check the book out at the library, whoever had it before had just brought it back. Cheryl was exiting the library as Toni was walking in, she must’ve _just_ returned the book when it happened. Jason must be the brother she keeps talking about too.

Looking down at the sticky note and the letter, Toni put the letter back in her locker. She couldn’t tell Cheryl that she knew, Cheryl would probably freak out because she had told Toni about her crush on her. Making a decision in the hallway, Toni decided she wasn’t going to say anything to anyone and pretend she didn’t know Cheryl was her pen-pal. It could ruin what they had, and Toni wasn’t sure if she was ready for things to get weird between them yet. All she had to do was pretend until the end of the school year.

Toni closed her locker with a slam and beamed widely, _did Cheryl really think of her that way?_ Her stomach fluttered as she clutched the lunch Cheryl had made her in her hand. She broke out into a wide smile that didn’t leave her face even when she arrived in the cafeteria.

“Hey, Jug,” Toni greeted, sliding into the seat across from him. “You can keep that extra sandwich you made for me today, _someone_ made me lunch.”

Jughead’s eyebrows raised as he chewed his ham sandwich and Sweet Pea reached for Toni’s lunch to see what was inside. He dumped the contents onto the table as Jughead, Fangs, and Joaquin looked on. There was a PB&J sandwich without crust, cucumber slices with humus, cubed watermelon, bright red jelly slices, and a juice pouch. It was obvious Cheryl had put quite a bit of time into making her lunch.

“Wow…impressive,” Fangs said, nodding his head with approval.

Jughead leaned forward and reached for a red jelly slice, “And I’ll take _that_ as repayment for bringing you a sandwich everyday this month.”

She watched as Jughead popped the jelly slice into his mouth. The slices looked at lot like orange slices, except they were blood red. He chewed thoughtfully, and his eyebrows raised, “Cherry flavored. I think it’s pretty obvious who made you this aesthetically pleasing lunch.”

The Serpents turned to look at the Blossom’s lunch table, only to see Cheryl was already glancing at them. She had a small smile on her face and Toni couldn’t help but beam in her direction. Jason turned in his seat to look back at them, smiling and waving slightly as Cheryl slapped his hand down. Even she knew that Jason shouldn’t be interacting with them while at school. Both she and Jason had a similar lunch in front of them, and Toni could see the red jelly slices from where she sat. Her chest fluttered even more, accompanied by the growl of her stomach.

“Well, Jason’s sister is really making it hard for me to still hate her,” Fangs sighed. “That lunch looks like there was some serious TLC involved in making it."

**Toni: thank you so much for the lunch. it’s so delicious.**

Toni bit into the best sandwich she had ever had in her life and opened the bag of watermelon.

**Cheryl: no problem! sorry if that was super creepy…you just mentioned not having much to each at your house and I couldn’t resist**

**Toni: the only thing slightly creepy was knowing my locker combination. and really, you didn’t have to make lunch for me.**

**Cheryl: oh, I know…I wanted to. as for your locker, I didn’t know the combination. but, I do know how to use a bobby pin for more things than an accessory. enjoy your lunch :)**

* * *

Cheryl smiled down at the letter. Once again her pen-pal was right. Who was _she_ to sit around and let things take their course between she and Toni. Her grand gesture of making Toni a lunch everyday should’ve been hint enough to Toni that she was into her, what more could a girl ask for? How much _sappier_ could she get?

Cheryl stared down at the letter as people filed past her on their way home. Toni usually hung out for a few minutes after school before driving off on her bike, the sooner she’d be able to tell Toni about her feelings... the better. She pocketed the letter in her backpack and hurried off towards Toni’s locker. It was on the other side of the school, but Cheryl’s legs and the fact crowds parted when they saw her coming made it easy for her to get to the southern wing. She was going to tell Toni Topaz she couldn’t stop thinking about her and that she thinks she’s the _nicest_ , _caring_ , most _beautiful_ girl she’s ever laid eyes on. Nothing could stop her.

Turning around the corner, Cheryl saw Toni loading books into her backpack with her earbuds in. The only distance between them now was a hallway and a few students. Cheryl felt her pulse quicken and tried to ignore the heartbeat in her ears as she began to walk towards her.

“ _Antoinette Topaz.”_

Toni’s head snapped up from her locker and she looked in the opposite direction of Cheryl. Cheryl saw them too and she slowed down as she watched the scene unfold. Mr. Weatherbee along with two police offers were quickly walking towards her. Toni seemed to know what it was about, and Cheryl saw the panic wash over her face. She slammed her locker shut and began to walk in Cheryl’s direction, but one of the officers reached out to grab her by the arm.

There was a slam of lockers behind her and Cheryl turned around to see Sweet Pea and Fangs being pushed against them, hands behind their backs as they were forcefully handcuffed. Cheryl turned back around to see the same thing happening to Toni.

Cheryl watched on agonizingly as she witnessed Toni get slammed against the lockers. Her face was pressed firmly against them, wincing in pain as her arms were pulled behind her back. The sound of silver cuffs sprang to life, and Cheryl called out to Toni desperately.

“Antoinette Topaz, you’re under arrest for possession of illegal substances on school grounds as well as selling illegal substances to minors. You have a right to remain silent and anything you say can be used against you in a court of law...the more you struggle the tighter I'm making these cuffs.”

One of the officers reached for Toni, frisking her for any illegal substance on her body. The only thing he pulled from Toni’s pockets was some of the leftover candy Cheryl had put in her lunch.

“You assholes have no proof!” Toni shouted, tugging against her cuffs angrily.

“Search her locker,” one of the officers said to the other. “And the two boys too.”

“Cheryl, it’s ok,” Toni winced as she was yanked off the locker. “Tell Jason to tell FP what happened, ok? He can handle it from there, he knows what to do.”

But, there was nothing Cheryl could do as they dragged Toni down the hall and escorted she, Sweet Pea, and Fangs towards the entrance of the school.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, rushing up next to her. “Where are they taking them?”

“I think they just got arrested for selling jingle-jangle,” Cheryl said, lowering her voice.

Jason frowned, “Someone must’ve snitched. None of them are carrying any right now, we ran out…what do we _do_?”

“We go to the police station and get those idiots out of jail,” Cheryl huffed.

“Cher, we have a _game_ tonight,” Jason protested. “FP can help and-,”

Cheryl whirled around angrily, “ _Honestly_ Jason, I thought you were taking your _oath_ more serious than this! Your _family members_ were arrested right in front of you and you want to go play your football game? Guess I’m going to have to be the one stepping up around here. I’m getting Nana Rose and we’re going to the station, join me or not. I don’t care.”

-

Cheryl stood awkwardly in the waiting room of the police station. Nana Rose was seated behind her, yet Cheryl couldn’t find herself able to sit down. She was too nervous and antsy. She left Josie in charge of leading the River Vixens tonight, since she wasn’t sure if she’d be make it back in time for the game. She had more important matters at the moment and never thought she’d see the day where three Southside Serpents would be more important than cheerleading.

Cheryl looked on as the police chief’s door opened and Tom Keller escorted Toni out. He was holding her arm and she was still securely bound by handcuffs in front of her. Cheryl’s face fell, she never thought she’d see Toni in a state like this. Chief Keller walked Toni towards she and Nana Rose, her face lightening up upon seeing Cheryl waiting for her. Other officers brought Sweet Pea and Fangs out of the office, still handcuffed as well.

“Look, your grandmother has done a lot for me in the past,” Tom Keller said, removing the keys from his side. “This is the _only_ time I return the favor. Next time, these punks won’t be so lucky.”

Cheryl watched as he reached down and unlocked Toni’s handcuffs, the other officers did the same for Sweet Pea and Fangs. Toni immediately reached for her wrists, complaining that the cuffs were too tight.

“You Southside kids should go home,” Tom Keller mumbled before walking back to his office, leaving Cheryl with the three Serpents.

“I can drive you guys back to your houses if you want,” Cheryl said, casually. “My nana just needs to sit in the front.”

“Actually, I think our families are on their way to come get us,” Toni mumbled, crossing her arms. “ _Apparently_ it’s the law to alert the families of the minors they arrest.”

“How did you even do that?” Sweet Pea asked, massaging his own wrists.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Cheryl asked, looking between the three. “I got the charges dropped. It was pretty easy since none of you were actually carrying anything. They only arrested you based off of an anonymous tip. I guess they really do discriminate against Southside kids.”

“Now to find out who snitched,” Fangs huffed angrily.

“Isn’t it obvious? It was probably your dad…or the Ghoulies,” Sweet Pea said, looking at Cheryl.

“Regardless of who it was, be glad I got you three out of having a criminal record,” Cheryl huffed.

“I already have one,” Sweet Pea smirked.

“ _Thank you_ , Cheryl,” Toni spoke up, smiling slightly at her. “The whole time I was in the back of the squad car…I was freaking out over colleges denying me because I'd have a record.”

“You’ll be _fine_. If anything, they’ll just report the incident,” Cheryl said. “If it wasn’t for my Nana Rose, I don’t know how I’d be able to pull it off. It’s hard to get things done with adults when you’re sixteen.”

“Thank you, Nana Rose,” Sweet Pea said, looking over at Cheryl’s grandma still sitting in the waiting chair. She looked up and nodded in response. Cheryl wasn't sure she had heard him.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Toni said, but stepped forward to hug Cheryl.

It was the first time they had ever hugged, and Cheryl allowed herself to melt into Toni’s arms. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on Toni’s shoulder, glad that the pink-haired girl was _safe_. The drive to the police station had made her worried sick, what if she hadn’t been able to free them? The feeling of worry left Cheryl instantly with their hug and the girls stayed like that for what felt like hours.

“ _Toni_ ,” a strict voice ripped them from the moment they were sharing. Cheryl stepped back and turned around to see an older man watching them. The slight resemblance allowed Cheryl to recognize him immediately, he must’ve been Toni’s grandfather. “Let’s go.”

Toni looked at Cheryl, thanking her one last time. Cheryl reached for her arm, grabbing her before she could walk away.

“Text me if you need anything, ok?” Cheryl asked. “ _Anything_.”

Toni nodded and smiled slightly, “I will. Thank you.”

-

 

_Bonjour xx_

_Please enlighten me on this crush you have! Maybe we can gush over our crushes in these letters since I literally cannot shut up about her. Thank you for your advice about telling my crush, I think that’s what I’ll end up doing._

_Things continue to be crazy around here, I’m literally worried sick about this girl. Trouble just seems to have a way of finding her, but oh well._

_Sort of a change in topic (I don’t like talking about depressing stuff), but I absolutely adore the musical Mamma Mia. I’m so upset that it’s off Broadway. Have you seen it before? You’d love it, it’s so good._

_I’ll keep you updated on if anything happens between this girl._

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_


	10. Letter 10: Kiss from a Rose

Halloween was Sweet Pea’s favorite holiday, Toni never understood why. They never did much, always said they were going to go spray paint something or egg someone’s house. Toni was always the reason that they never did such illicit things and it was probably for the better. Sweet Pea would grumble that Toni was no fun, but even he knew deep down it wasn’t a good idea.

This Halloween, the Serpents found themselves crammed into a booth at Pop’s, laughing over shared milkshakes and onion rings. There was nothing that could bring Toni’s mood down. Sweet Pea was next to her with his arm behind her resting on the back of the booth, almost as if he was protecting her. Jughead sat across from her, reading them funny court transcripts in between bites of his burger. Fangs was next to Jughead, listening intently and laughing the loudest. Somehow, they had fit Joaquin in the booth next to Fangs.

It seemed that other Riverdale High students had decided to have their Halloween in Pop’s. Betty and Veronica were talking quietly to each other on the other side of the restaurant. Midge and Moose were trying to share a milkshake, but Toni could tell from where she sat that they were both high on jingle-jangle. Jingle-jangle that she had sold Midge a few days before her arrest. There were two red-haired twins who sat a few booths away, Cheryl and Jason. Toni kept glancing over in their direction, but knew better than to invite them over to talk. Screw having to act like strangers in public, it was annoying.

“Hey, look who’s pulling up,” Jughead said, causing their laughter to fade out. He was looking intently out the window and Toni could hear the distant rumble of motorcycles entering the parking lot.

The Serpents turned to look out the window and Toni caught sight of the ghost insignia on the back of a few of their jackets. She felt Sweet Pea tense next to her, as if on high alert. They continued to watch as the Ghoulies dismounted from their bikes, looking around at each other and talking inaudibly. One with light blonde hair and many tattoos looked up at Pop’s and made eye contact with the Serpents through the booth’s window. He pointed at Toni and the rest turned their attention to where they sat in the diner.

“Shit. Let’s go,” Sweet Pea commanded, but the other three boys were already clambering out of the booth as fast as they could. Jughead dropped a few bills on the table to pay for their food, but neither spoke a word to each other as they exited the diner. A few customers turned to look at the Serpents hasty exit, including Cheryl and Jason.

“What are you _freaks_ doing on the Northside?” Fangs asked, crossing his muscular arms as the approached the Ghoulies on their motorcycles. “Finally came down from your high for long enough to come harass us?”

Malachai, the leader of the Ghoulies laughed, “ _Wow,_ did you idiots really forget where you come from? Your name is _Southside_ Serpents. Just because you go to school on the Northside doesn’t mean you run it now, Fogarty. What makes you so sure we aren't here for a milkshake?”

“What do you assholes want this time, _huh_?” Toni asked, crossing her arms. “We already told you everything we knew at the game.”

“That's right, you did. But, what did we tell you about meddling in the Blossom’s company?” Malachai asked, his fists tightening at his sides. He looked rather threatening and Toni gulped. “I’m surprised you’re not locked up and wearing an orange jumpsuit right now, Topaz.”

“Let me guess, it was you losers who tried to snitch on us,” Toni said, taking a step forward. Malachai towered over her, but Toni kept her ground. He was just an ugly Ghoulie. “Well guess what, you didn’t win. You _failed_ because there was no proof we broke into the barn and no proof we have been selling drugs. Run on back to Emperor Cliff Blossom already and stop bothering us.”

Malachai’s face crinkled in anger so much it looked like he was going to snarl, “Let’s settle it then. One hour we meet at the field and fight it out just like we used to back in the days of Southside High.”

"How about we don't," Sweet Pea spoke up, but Toni didn't listen.

“If I win will you stop fucking bugging us?” Toni asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked in response, “Deal. And if I win, we’re taking you to Cliff Blossom himself to deal with you accordingly.”

“ _Can’t wai_ t.”

Cheryl and Jason burst out from Pop’s the moment the Ghoulies drove away on their motorcycles. Jason was shrugging out of his letter jacket and walking briskly towards them with Cheryl in tow right behind him.

“What just happened?” Jason asked frantically, stopping next to Sweet Pea.

“Toni here is taking on the leader of the Ghoulies in an hour,” Sweet Pea said disapprovingly. “And here I thought we weren’t doing anything _stupid_ on Halloween.”

“ _Wait_ what? You’re _fighting_ someone tonight?” Cheryl asked, worry lacing her voice. “Toni you _can’t_!”

"Oh, come _on_ , don’t you want them to stay off our asses? This shit is honestly getting tiring,” Toni huffed, glaring at Sweet Pea. “Now, are you coming with me or am I going by myself?”

“No Serpent stands alone, Toni,” Jughead spoke up, giving a look to the other Serpents. “We have your back.”

“Toni, this isn’t a good idea,” Jason spoke up.

“Look, I don’t want to hear it,” Toni snapped at him. “Someone needs to be getting shit done around here and if it's me who has to do it so be it.”

“But choosing to fight someone twice your size is _not_ the way to do it!” Cheryl protested.

Sweet Pea shrugged, “You’d be surprised to see what Toni can do. If this is what you want to do, fine. Let’s ride Serpents.”

Toni knew Cheryl was angry with her…maybe not angry, but she could feel the disapproval and anxiousness radiating off of her from where she stood. She could barely even look in Cheryl’s direction, she _had_ to do this. She wasn’t going to let Cheryl Blossom give her those puppy dog eyes and change her mind. Because if she looked at Cheryl, she’d definitely change her mind.

Toni mounted her bike and pulled her helmet on over her head. She heard Cheryl arguing with Jason over wanting to come to the fight. Jason didn’t want her to go and said it wasn’t her problem. Even Toni knew that he made a bad choice by saying that to Cheryl. She was going to get her way. They still had an hour before they needed to get to the field, giving her time to prepare. Her stomach was jumping in every direction, and it felt like that at any second she would be hurling back up the milkshake and onion rings from Pop’s.

Toni watched as Jason and Cheryl left in Cheryl's convertible so that he could grab his Serpent jacket, leaving the remaining Serpents on their bikes. Sweet Pea looked at Toni anxiously, even he knew the severity of what she had gotten herself into. This wasn’t Toni’s first fight, but she had never faced someone as big and tall as Malachai.

-

The field was practically pitch black when they arrived. The only light to guide them was the flashlights they had brought and the help from the moon. It was the same field she had taught Jason how to ride a motorcycle at... although this time they were here for less positive matters. Toni felt her hands begin to shake the moment they pulled up, beginning to regret the decision she had made. Sweet Pea was the only reason she hadn’t freaked out yet, he always offered her some sort of comfort without doing anything at all.

The Ghoulies pulled up and parked their bikes on the other side of the field just as Jason appeared on his motorcycle with Cheryl holding onto him from where she sat on the back. He pulled the helmet off and readjusted his Serpent jacket as they both dismounted. Toni could see the nervousness written over his face, so she kept her gaze from looking at him. He approached Toni and glanced over to where the Ghoulies had gathered at the far end of the field.

“Be careful, ok?” he pleaded. Toni saw worry in his brown eyes when she finally worked up the courage to look him in the face.

“ _Relax_ , Blossom. I know what I’m doing,” Toni smirked, patting his shoulder. “Come on, we should get walking. I got a fight to win, don’t I?”

They had barely taken four steps when Toni felt someone grab her arm and pull so hard she turned around completely. Once she had regained her balance, she saw Cheryl looking rather nervous and panicked in front of her.

“ _Cheryl_? What is it?” Toni asked, searching the face of the red-haired girl.

 Sweet Pea glanced back, but kept walking when Cheryl motioned for them to go ahead. It seemed she had something important to say.

“Look, I don’t know what’s about to happen in the next twenty minutes, but _please_ do not get hurt that badly, Toni. Ok?” Cheryl pleaded, and Toni couldn’t recall a time she had ever seen her so… _unhinged_.

“I know how to fight,” Toni said, reaching out to rub her shoulders soothingly. “I may be short, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pack a punch.”

Toni glanced over her shoulder, the large group of Serpents that had shown up as support were getting farther and farther away.

Toni turned around to look back at Cheryl, “Hey…don’t you think we should be-?”

Her sentence was immediately cut off by the feeling of Cheryl’s lips pressed against her own as she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Toni’s shirt. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, before snapping shut and cupping Cheryl’s cheeks in her hands. Cheryl’s full lips had captured her top lip between them and she could taste the shiny lip gloss of Cheryl’s bottom lip between her own. The kiss was slow, and Toni felt time stop around them as they broke from the kiss and immediately went back in for another. In that moment, there was no fight going to happen and no daddy drug lord issue. It was them in the middle of the field with the sound of the crickets and the Halloween breeze whisking them off to a better place.

Their lips parted with an audible smooching noise and Toni rested the bridge of her nose against Cheryl’s, inhaling deeply as her natural aroma filled her nose. The anxious flipping of her stomach had left her and was instead replaced with…calm and... confidence.

“I guess that’ll be my good luck to win tonight,” Toni smiled slightly, stepping back to look at a rather stunned Cheryl.

“Win for me, ok?” Cheryl asked, reaching out to squeeze Toni’s hand.

“Of course, Bombshell,” Toni winked.

Malachai was cracking his knuckles when Toni and Cheryl finally approached the circle they had formed. On one side, at least a dozen Ghoulies were watching on and from the other side, a dozen Serpents were glaring back at them. Toni took a deep breath and stepped inside the circle where the Ghoulie leader was.

“Now, who is _this_?” one of the Ghoulies asked, pointing to Jason. Jason was standing behind Sweet Pea, doing his best to keep himself from standing out. Cheryl was behind him, trying even more to remain noticed while still being able to watch the fight. “You don’t look familiar.”

Jason froze, his eyes widening slightly, “I’m…Archie Andrews. I'm new.”

The Ghoulie frowned and studied Jason’s face, “ _Right_ …”

“Can we get this over with or are we going to be standing in a field for the next few hours?” Toni asked, cracking her knuckles. "It's too late for this shit."

“Gladly, Serpent Queen,” Malachai said, spitting on the ground as he raised his fists.

The next few minutes went by as a blur…or it may have been only a few _seconds_. Toni wasn’t sure. She had used her small figure to her advantage, ducking out of the way of heavy punches. Malachai managed to land a knee to her stomach and Toni doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. She heard Cheryl call out for her behind her and Sweet Pea yell expletives at Malachai. He lunged at her while she was doubled over, and Toni side stepped quickly, punching him swiftly on the nose. Cheers and heckling came from both sides, which was all Toni was able to hear. Her heartbeat was pumping in her ears as she saw the blood gush from the Ghoulie's nose and run down his shirt like a waterfall.

He clutched his face in pain yet stood up to try to punch her again. Toni did her best to dodge it, but the pain in her stomach was making it hard to move as quickly as she needed to. He caught her mouth with his fist as she head-butted him in his chin, causing him to stumble backwards. She could feel his blood on her face as he wiped it off his nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket. Even felt her own blood fall from her busted lip. She ran at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head towards her as she brought her knee up to slam into his face.

Malachai fell to the ground in a heap, using both hands to cup his face in pain. He whined in pain and could only formulate the words, “My nose. You broke my nose!” Toni smirked down at him, trying to look like the pain in her stomach and her fits wasn’t so bad she wanted to cry. Toni stepped forward as the spectators quieted down and spat a mixture of spit and blood onto Malachai.

“Leave us the fuck alone, Malachai,” Toni hissed. “You can tell Cliff Blossom that Toni Topaz said he can suck a dick.”

-

_Hey there :)_

_Musicals have never really been my thing, but I’d love to go see Mamma Mia if it were still on Broadway. I’ve never even been to Broadway though. Why is it you like Mamma Mia so much? Is it that good? Also, what musical would you like to see that’s currently on Broadway?_

_Let me know how things go with that girl you’re crushing on, I love to be updated :)_

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Toni’s busted lip and purpling knuckles was the reason that Cheryl didn’t get to see her much outside of school anymore. Apparently, her uncle decided to step up and parent Toni for once following her arrest and battle wounds after her fight with the Ghoulies. Stumbling into a trailer after midnight with dried blood on her face and shirt resulted in Toni being grounded for the next week and her phone had been confiscated.

It irked Cheryl that the remaining family in her life chose _now_ to try to actually parent Toni, since she had done much worse and gotten away with it. The only thing she could do now was take satisfaction in making her lunch every day, since it seemed like she needed it now more than ever.

Toni walking through the school with her bruised knuckles and busted lip made quick talk of the school, but she seemed unphased by the attention she was getting. She tried her best to stay under the radar and had Sweet Pea and Jughead follow her around. Cheryl only got to see her in English class, but Toni sat in front of her which made it hard to strike a conversation. The only time they got to talk was when she would make small banter with Toni, however not as mean as she used to be.

Toni’s Serpent jacket stared back at her from where she sat in class. Normally, Cheryl would try her hardest not to look at it. But recently, she’s been practically staring at the snake on the back. To a point that their English teacher had called her name and asked her to pay attention in his class or leave.

Her mind was elsewhere, still buzzing with the feeling of Toni’s lips on her own. How Toni kissed her with such softness that Cheryl immediately melted in her arms. She had kissed people here and there, playing spin the bottle at parties or when her standards had been lowered. Nothing had compared to what she felt with Toni, despite the fact they were standing in the middle of a field before Toni’s fight. She kept replaying the kiss in her head at night while trying to sleep.

English class had ended, and Toni was the first one to leave the classroom to go pick up her lunch from her locker that Cheryl had left her. Cheryl gathered her books slowly and put them in her backpack, she _needed_ to talk to Toni.

Cheryl walked in the direction of Toni’s locker, stopping in her tracks upon seeing Midge Klump talking to her in front of her locker. Toni wasn’t looking at her, instead grabbing her lunch from inside and checking the contents of the bag. Cheryl watched the scene from where she stood, her blood beginning to boil as Midge reached out to touch Toni’s shoulder. There was a pleading look on Midge’s face, but Cheryl was unable to hear what she was saying to her. Toni side stepped around Midge, saying one last thing to her before walking off towards the cafeteria.

Cheryl’s fists tightened around her backpack straps as she approached Midge, who was still standing rather dumbfounded at her locker.

“ _Wow,_ Midge. Your outfit looks like it came out of the Goonies reject closet,” Cheryl said, unable to contain her anger. The hot feeling in her chest raced over her body.

Midge looked up at Cheryl, looking rather bugged out, “What do you want, Cheryl? I’m kind of busy.”

“I just thought you’d think more about your outfit choice…after all you do have an image to keep since you’re on the River Vixens,” Cheryl said, her eyes narrowing. “Meaning, you’re going to be in the _back_ of the routine for the game on Friday.”

“Because of my _outfit_ , are you serious?” Midge huffed.

No, not because of your outfit, you _freak_. Cheryl wanted to say. Because you put your hand on the shoulder of what’s _mine_. Voicing the real reason she decided to put Midge in the back would have definitely outed the friendship between she and Toni, so she kept her mouth shut and stalked off towards the cafeteria.

When would people realize that Toni Topaz was _off limits_? …But when would Cheryl realize that Midge was only trying to find out why Toni wasn’t selling jingle-jangle anymore.

-

_Bonjour xx_

_I’m keeping my lips sealed about my girl crush, if I said anything else it would be pretty obvious who she was and who I am…and I don’t want to give my identity away!_

_Mamma Mia has been a favorite because the plot is so corny yet so good. Trying to figure out who your dad is by inviting all three potential dads to your wedding? That sounds like something I would do, unfortunately I know who my dad is and he’s not the greatest._

_I’d definitely want to go see Lion King on Broadway, I have no idea why. I was obsessed with the movie as a kid though._

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_


	11. Letter 11: Jingle-Jangle All the Way

“We’ll be quick about this, ok?” Toni said, handing a visibly nervous Jason a crowbar. It was the same plan as the one they had back in September, only this time it was only the two of them instead of a group. Jason had never participated in the vandalization of the barrels of maple syrup, but he knew how to temporarily disable the security cameras and FP didn’t want a large group going again to avoid detection.

“Yeah…ok,” Jason gulped, as Toni slid the door open to the barn.

The pair entered, looking around at the large barrels that contained thousands of dollars’ worth of syrup and drugs within the old wood. Toni looked around at the barrels, this was supposed to be Jason’s inheritance. This is what he was supposed to be taking over once his dad decided to retire and here he was about to ruin it all.

The lights turned on abruptly, and Toni and Jason were blinded by the shining overhead lights. Confused, Toni turned around to look at Jason, who was stark white and staring at the entrance of the barn. Standing in the doorway of the barn was Cliff Blossom... flanked by several Ghoulies aiming guns at them.

“Put the crowbars down,” Cliff said firmly, putting his hands on his hips. He almost looked disappointed.

Toni dropped the crowbar immediately and it clattered on the concrete floor loudly. Her stomach lurched painfully as she raised her hands slightly in surrender, looking at Jason who held onto his crowbar tightly.

“Jason, put it _down!_ ” Toni hissed, was he trying to get himself killed?

Jason glanced at Toni before chucking the crowbar in the direction of his dad. There was no other exit, they were trapped by Cliff and the Ghoulies. The crowbar fell at Cliff’s feet and he looked up at his son angrily.

“Not a good idea, Jason,” Cliff said, narrowing his eyes, signaling to the Ghoulies with a flick of his head in the two Serpents direction.

Four Ghoulies lowered their guns and stepped forward, grabbing Toni and Jason by their arms. Toni felt two of the Ghoulies pull her arms painfully behind her back, a pain far worse than when she was arrested. Toni struggled to free herself, but it was no use. The two Ghoulies had their hands on her upper arms and wrists, holding her in place.

“My _own_ flesh and blood,” Cliff huffed, stepping forward towards Jason. Jason was struggling himself, though not as much as Toni. She could see the anger in Jason’s eyes as he stared at his dad, grunting in pain as he tried to escape. “Trying to take down the company that your ancestors built for you? Did you really think calling yourself _Archie Andrews_ would work? How many red heads do you think go to Riverdale High? Much less ones tall and skinny like you.”

Jason said nothing, his dad had caught him wearing his Serpent jacket and breaking into the barn. There was nothing else that he could do but struggle and grunt in pain when the two Ghoulies kept him back. Seeing that it was no use, Jason spat on his father’s feet. It was the ultimate sign of disrespect and Toni gasped at his action.

Cliff’s lips curled upward in a sneer, “To think I was going to leave you this company.”

“If _this_ is what the company is then I don’t want it!” Jason yelled, spitting again. This time in Cliff's face.

This seemed to be exactly the wrong thing to do, as Cliff pulled his fist back and punched Jason in the face without giving it a second thought. The sound of his fist hitting Jason’s right on the nose was audible from where Toni was restrained, and she called out his name as he went weak in the knees. The two Ghoulies holding him threw him to the ground, but the other two held onto Toni despite her struggles to break free.

Cliff Blossom bent over his son, who was in a heap on the floor. He looked at the Serpent on the back of his jacket in disgust, “I ought to put a bullet straight through your fucking _head_.”

Jason looked up at his dad, whimpering in pain as blood gushed out of his clearly broken nose, “I…fucking… _dare_ you.”

Cliff turned around and motioned to the Ghoulies. One immediately stepped forward and placed a handgun in his outstretched hand. He turned around and put the barrel of it right on Jason’s forehead.

“ _No! Don’t do it!”_ Toni screamed, lurching forward with all her strength.

Cliff looked down at Jason, who had begun to cry quietly at his feet. Despite his tears, Toni could see the fearlessness in his eyes. His father had tormented he and Cheryl for the whole 16 years they had been alive and in that moment...Jason looked like he was ok with dying. If this was his fate, so be it. Toni couldn't hold back from screaming at him, begging Cliff to not shoot his son. Seeming to have gotten the reaction he wanted, Cliff lowered the gun and tossed it in the direction of the Ghoulies.

“You’re not welcome back at Thornhill, so get comfortable sleeping in one of the disgusting trailers on the Southside,” Cliff sneered, straightening up to tower over his son.

Jason didn’t answer, too caught up in the pain of his nose and the adrenaline taking over his body. Cliff stepped back slightly before kicking Jason as hard as he could in the side, causing Jason to fall over. Cliff continued to kick Jason, practically stomping on him as Toni screamed for him to stop. He landed another kick to Jason’s ribs so hard that Jason went limp.

Toni felt so helpless that her own tears began to fall down her face as she cried, wanting nothing more than to help him. Cliff’s eyes shot over to her and he stepped over his unconscious son as he walked up to her. Cliff looked like Cheryl and Jason but had no attractiveness that each twin had. She could see why Jason spat in his face, she wanted to too.

“So…you’re the one who turned my son into a _dirty snake_ ,” he said, studying Toni’s face. “First my son... and now you’re _kissing_ my daughter? The little Archie Andrews comment wasn’t the only thing that got back to my ears.”

“They’re better off with the Serpents than with _scum_ like you,” Toni hissed, causing Cliff to chuckle darkly.

“I’m not worried about that…you’re a _homewrecker_ ,” Cliff smiled darkly. “In the same way you did it to your own family. Mommy and daddy? Right?”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Toni spat, more tears stinging at her eyes. “Don’t talk about my family like that you fucking _monster_!”

“Consider this a threat, Antoinette Topaz,” Cliff said, walking away from her. He looked back with a smirk, “I won’t hurt you tonight…I don’t know about the Ghoulies though, they’ve talked about wanting to get their hands on you for a while now.”

Toni barely had time to think before a strong knee nailed her in the stomach. The pain was worse than ever, as the bruising on her solar plexus had barely had time to heal from her fight with Malachai. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees, the pain of the blow so overwhelming that she doubled over and vomited on the ground. She felt another kick on her upper back, causing her to fall forward onto the concrete. Toni felt her face scrape against the ground as Cliff and the Ghoulies left her in the barn with Jason.

She wasn’t able to catch her breath and wipe her mouth from the bile on her face until after she heard them drive away. Heaving on the ground in a puddle of your own puke added insult to injury. Reality began to settle in on her and Toni looked over at Jason, who was stirring from his place on the ground and whimpering slightly.

“ _Jason_!” Toni hissed, crawling towards him on the ground and doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain in her stomach.

She turned him over and saw the blood caked with dirt from the ground onto his nose and chin, his eyes were tear streaked and glassy.

“ _Toni_?” he asked, reaching out to grab a fistful of her jacket. 

“Are you ok? We need to find Cheryl, we need to get you both out of here,” Toni said, crying out in pain as she tried to stand up.

“I…can’t move,” Jason groaned, doing his best to roll over onto his stomach. “What do we _do_?”

Toni was one step ahead, already reaching into her pocket to grab her cellphone. She called the first person she knew would pick up. The phone barely rang twice before the person on the other end answered.

“ _Sweet Pea_! You need to get the truck and go to Thornhill. Get Cheryl and her grandma and tell them to get anything essential they need. Take them to the trailer park, I’ll meet you there,” Toni said, hurriedly.

“Wh- _What_? Ok Toni, I’m on my way,” Sweet Pea said, sounding like he had just woken up.

“I’ll explain what happened later just…he _knows_ Sweet Pea,” Toni said, looking down at Jason who was trying to stand up. He hissed out in pain and held onto his stomach gingerly, looking far worse than his initiation.

“Fuck, ok. I’m leaving now,” Sweet Pea said, hanging up a moment later.

It took them fifteen minutes, but Toni was able to help Jason walk towards their bikes they had hidden at the other end of the woods. Jason was adamant about riding his bike despite his condition, saying that he could drive slowly. It seemed adrenaline was kicking in for him, he needed to make sure his sister and grandmother were safe.

-

Sweet Pea arrived a few minutes after Jason and Toni, pulling up quickly in his dad's pickup truck. Toni could see Cheryl in the passenger seat and Nana Rose in between the teens. Jason was sitting on the porch steps, moaning in pain as he wiped the blood from his face. Once he saw Sweet Pea’s truck, he lifted himself to his feet and walked towards the passenger window with a hand gingerly on his stomach.

“ _Jason!_ ” Cheryl gasped upon seeing him. “What the _hell_ happened to you? I thought you said you were going to be careful? _Where’s Toni_?”

“I’m right here,” Toni said, stepping to stand next to Jason. She saw Cheryl visibly sigh with relief and Toni felt relief wash over her herself. “We honestly have _no_ idea what to do now.”

“ _Thistlehouse_!” Cheryl spoke up. “JJ, how could you forget about that?”

“Isn’t that too obvious? Living in one of the properties our dad owns?” Jason asked, leaning against the truck for support. It looked like his legs were about to give in at any moment.

“Are you kidding? What will mommy and daddy do, call the cops on their own children for trespassing? We have Nana Rose and she _technically_ owns Thistlehouse. They can’t do anything about it,” Cheryl said, patting the hands of her grandma in the middle seat.

Sweet Pea looked at Jason and Toni from where he sat in the driver’s seat, “So am I taking everyone to Thistlehouse or whatever?”

“Yeah…Thistlehouse it is,” Jason sighed.

“Oh _Jason!_ What happened to your nose?” Nana Rose asked, gasping as she noticed Jason’s broken and bleeding nose.

“I’ll explain in a bit Nana Rose,” Jason said, doing his best to smile. “Let’s just get everyone home safe first.”

-

Thistlehouse hadn’t been occupied in a while, so a thin layer of dust had collected onto the furniture and surfaces. There was a lot of stuff in the back of the truck, but Sweet Pea and Toni were able to remove most of it. Cheryl had helped Nana Rose inside and was cleaning the blood off of Jason’s face. His nosebleed had not stopped until after they had arrived, however he seemed to have been doing better. She was sure there was bruising all over his body where his father had kicked him but somehow, he was able to act like it didn’t hurt him at all.

After cleaning up Jason, he and Sweet Pea left in the truck again to go back to Thornhill and get the last of Jason, Cheryl, and Nana Rose’s belongings. Jason knew how to sneak into the house without the potential of either parent finding out, but Toni was still uneasy about it.

To occupy herself and Nana Rose while Cheryl made the beds upstairs, Toni sat with her and they watched reruns of Bob Ross on the small TV in the parlor. Nana Rose was rather quiet, and Toni couldn’t help but glance at her every once in a while.

“What’s going on, dear?” she asked, turning to look at Toni.

“I’m…I think you should ask Jason that when he gets back,” Toni sighed, rubbing her stomach gingerly. Her stomach stung under her fingertips and she but her lip in order to hold back a yelp of pain.

“Toni…could you come here for a second?” Cheryl asked from the doorframe, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” Toni said to Nana Rose, before slowly rising from her seat to follow Cheryl. She followed her into the empty kitchen, wondering what Cheryl had to say.

“Do you think you could sleepover tonight?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep with the prospect of daddy’s _minions_ hunting us down.”

“Of course,” Toni said, reaching for her hand. Cheryl's lips rose slightly in a smile and Toni could see the signs of exhaustion under her eyes.

The front door opened and the sound of Jason and Sweet Pea returning with more of their belongings filled the house. Toni and Cheryl exited the kitchen to see Jason holding a few large stacks of cash, tossing it onto the coffee table in the living room. Toni had never seen so much money in one place before.

“And where did you get _that_?” she asked, looking at the neatly stacked bills.

“I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. I set this aside... just in case,” Jason said, nonchalantly. “There should be a few thousand there, if not more.”

In his other hand, he clutched his blue and gold letterman jacket. He raised it up to look at the large “R” sewn onto the chest, before throwing it angrily on the ground.

“I’m so _sick_ of wearing that shit,” he huffed, kicking it across the floor with his boot. “The Serpents are my family, more of a family than our parents ever gave us. I’m not afraid of hiding it anymore.”

“Way to be dramatic about it,” Cheryl sighed, rubbing her temples.

Toni smirked at him, admiring how he looked in his leather jacket. He looked bolder than ever, no longer needing to hide his Serpent skin. The jacket fit better than the letter jacket ever did. Jason walked towards Cheryl and wrapped her in a hug, she hugged him back tightly despite the blood on his shirt.

“I should’ve never involved you in this mess,” Jason sighed into her shoulder. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I’m just happy to be out of that depressing _hell hole_ ,” Cheryl said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jason stepped back and looked at Nana Rose, who was watching him silently.

“You ok there, Nana?” he asked, touching her gently on the shoulder.

“Oh, I’m doing fine. Tired though, your handsome friend here woke me up,” Nana Rose said.

“We’ll get you to bed,” Jason said softly.

Toni was the next person to be enveloped in a tight hug by Jason. She hugged him back and felt him shaking slightly as he tried his best to stay upright. She could only imagine how much pain his body was in, most likely worse than her.

“I’m going to go get you guys some groceries,” Sweet Pea said, clearing his throat. “You guys have no food here.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Jason said, backing away from Toni.

“No really. I can’t let you guys starve,” Sweet Pea said, shrugging. For someone who constantly looked intimidating, Sweet Pea looked rather soft in that moment. “Nana Rose do you have any special requests?”

Shortbread cookies, dear,” she spoke up. “Those are my favorite.”

-

Toni winced in pain as Cheryl touched her stomach lightly. Her fingers were gentle, but it didn’t stop the jolt of pain shooting up her body. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and pulled it away from her stomach, causing Cheryl to stand up with a frown on her face.

They were in Cheryl’s room at Thistlehouse, Toni sat on the edge of the bed with her shirt pushed up just below her bra so that Cheryl could tend to her injuries. Despite the intimacy, neither girl paid attention to it. Instead, they were more focused on the even darker bruises forming on Toni's abdomen. 

“That looks _awful_ ,” Cheryl sighed. “I’m surprised your belly button ring didn’t invert into your stomach.”

“I’m sure I’m not as bad as Jason. Your dad really got him,” Toni said, as Cheryl wrapped a bag of ice around a towel, holding it out for the pink-haired girl.

“Just press this on your stomach lightly, it should reduce the swelling,” she said, rather nervously. “I have pajamas you can borrow around here somewhere.”

Neither girl spoke again until they both were under the sheets of Cheryl’s large bed, wrapped into the other as best as they could without hurting Toni’s stomach. Cheryl’s head was resting on Toni’s shoulder, her arm wrapped loosely around Toni’s chest. Toni had her arm wrapped protectively around her, rubbing small circles onto the red-haired girl’s back. She inhaled the smell of Cheryl’s hair deeply, feeling safer as each second passed.

“ _I’m scared_ ,” Cheryl whispered, breaking their silence.

Toni shushed her gently, “Don’t worry. The Serpents will protect you, ok?”

“But, I’m not a Serpent.”

“You’re the family of a Serpent,” Toni pointed out. “Plus... you can always join the Serpents if you want to.”

Cheryl giggled lightly, “I think I’ll pass on getting beat up with brass knuckles.”

“Actually…the girls don’t get beat up,” Toni mumbled, lips pressing to the top of Cheryl’s head. “They have to do some sort of pole dance, it’s kind of sexist…but I wouldn’t want to get beat up either.”

“ _Pole dance_?” Cheryl asked, lifting her head to look at Toni. “I would’ve liked to see yours.”

Toni laughed, her stomach hurting even more as her abs tensed, “I looked like a fucking idiot.”

“Maybe not,” Cheryl shrugged. “Thank you though. For helping us tonight. To think a few months ago I was ignorant enough to be an absolute bitch to you guys…when in reality, the Serpents are the nicest and selfless group of people I’ve ever met.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” Toni smiled, tucking a strand of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear. “ _C’mere_.”

Cheryl smiled widely as Toni gently pulled her down by the back of the neck to join their lips together. Their kiss was slow and rather soft, the fact Toni was injured probably played into its gentleness. Toni stroked Cheryl’s cheek slowly, breaking the kiss only to capture their lips again. She allowed the feeling of safety and content wash over her as Cheryl moved to place a hand on the side of Toni’s head, bending down to kiss her hungrily.

Toni grunted in pain against Cheryl’s lips when Cheryl leaned some of her weight on her, causing them to break away and pant slightly.

“We should…probably sleep,” Cheryl said, pushing away the hair that had fallen into her face.

“Do you think you’ll be able to?” Toni asked, as Cheryl settled next to her.

“Next to you? Definitely,” Cheryl sighed, leaning over to kiss Toni’s cheek.

-

_Hey There! xx_

_Lion King would sound so great. I love it. Lowkey I had a busy night so I’m writing this during first period instead of taking notes, but gotta do what you gotta do. How are things going with your girl crush? Make any progress? Let me know the deets!_

_I’ve been thinking lately, if you were stuck between a rock and a hard place (metaphorically), how would you deal with it? I’ve been really conflicted over certain things lately which I can’t get into, but I feel like the right decision and the decision I want is two different things._

_Sorry this is so short! I think the teacher knows I’m not taking notes!_

_Your Pen-Pal :)_

* * *

 

Leaving the clutching grasps of Thornhill and being exiled from the family meant that Jason and Cheryl were practically cut off from everything. Literally everything. It was a good thing Jason had stashed all that cash because two teenage kids and an elderly woman on their own was not ideal. Both twins had been cut from their phone plan, their phones stopped working by the evening of their second night at Thistlehouse.

Negotiating with the phone company to have the phones reactivated under an account in Nana Rose’s name was rather hard when it was Cheryl who had to do the talking. Most of the people she talked to were skeptical about the situation, but Cheryl stood her ground.

The most eventful thing that happened in the past couple days was Jason’s grand entrance into Riverdale High as a Southside Serpent. It took most of the attention away from his broken nose, which Cheryl had to begrudgingly apply concealer to everyday. Jason wore the jacket like he had been part of the Serpents for longer than a month, like he was born into them. Everywhere he went, people’s heads turned, and they whispered amongst themselves. _Jason Blossom’s a Serpent? I know right!_

Cheryl watched him walk the halls with a smile smirk on his face, though she could tell how happy he was by looking at his eyes. Sure, the situation they were in was rather fucking terrifying, but they had family. _Real_ family at their sides. There was nothing anyone could do to stop the Blossom twins. Jason quit the football team the same day right before an important game, leaving second-string Archie Andrews to take his spot. Cheryl knew Jason didn’t even like to play football much, only did it because their dad made him.

Another addition to Thistlehouse was the ever-present presence of Toni Topaz, who spent her free time there. She could talk to Nana Rose for hours, which was nice…but Cheryl would’ve preferred she spend time with her. There was no need to keep making Toni food when she ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner at Thistlehouse. Cheryl never wanted her to leave and neither did Jason or Nana Rose. Her presence seemed to make Thistlehouse glow for the first time and Cheryl was really grateful for it.

Sweet Pea was over a lot too, literally went grocery shopping for them at 2am the first night. He came over often to check in, even go out of his way just ride by on his bike to make sure things were ok. He always knew how to make Nana Rose laugh that was for sure.

Shit was getting real in their lives, more real than any 16-year-old should ever have to deal with. But, this was their life and they’d just have to make the best of it in Thistlehouse with a whole family of bikers checking in on them to make sure everything was ok.

It wasn’t until Cheryl had stopped in the doorway of her bedroom that night to gaze at Toni drying her hair with a towel that she realized how badly she wanted Toni to never leave. Never wanted to go another night without her curled into her side, kissing her goodnight.

“Do you want to live her? Like move in?” Cheryl blurted out, unable to stop herself. Toni turned slightly to look at her, her mouth open in slight shock. She searched her brown eyes, looking for some sort of boundary she had crossed with Toni. “If…you know, if you want.”

A smile slowly grew on Toni’s face, “I mean, I don’t my grandpa and uncle will miss me all that much.”

Cheryl beamed, her heart soaring as she crossed the room to stand in front of the shorter girl, “So you’ll stay?”

“If it’s ok with you guys,” Toni nodded.

Cheryl leaned down to kiss Toni deeply, placing her hands on her hips as Cheryl wrapped them around her neck and stood on her tip toes. “Then stay.”

-

_BONJOURRRRRR!!!!_

_Um, things are going absolutely wonderful? Like literally knock the socks off my feet wonderful. We’re keeping things lowkey, so you won’t be able to tell who I am, I’m just happy progress seems to have been made with her. I never really have felt this away about anyone before and we aren’t really anything yet. To be honest, I’ve had so much on my plate and so has she so neither of us are really worried about what’s going on. I’m just happy some good has really happened, I can’t wait for you to meet her once I meet her. She’s the absolute best._

_As for your situation, I think you honestly have to do what’s best for yourself and the others around you. But, mostly yourself first. If you keep putting others in front of you, you’re going to get tired really quick…though I’ve never been someone to put others before myself. But, just speaking from observation it seems to be tiring. Can you try to explain your situation any better?_

_xoxo Your-Pen Pal_


	12. Letter 12: Your Mouth and Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD]

“Oooh and here they are playing in the bathtub together,” Nana Rose cooed, handing another baby photo of Jason and Cheryl to an eager Toni. Toni smiled down at the picture, admiring how both Blossom twins had their hair styled with thick shampoo suds. They splashed in the water happily, too naive to know about the horrors that were their parents.

Nana Rose had been showing photos to Toni of Jason and Cheryl for the past thirty minutes. Cheryl was still at Vixen practice and Jason was off with Jughead running a few errands. Nana Rose’s caretake (who Jason had hired to keep an eye on Nana Rose while they were at school) had left for the day, leaving Toni and Nana Rose sipping tea and eating shortbread cookies while they waited for one of the twins to return home.

Talking to Nana Rose was like talking to a real-life time machine. She had been around for a while and had many stories of when she was a girl around Toni’s age. Like Cheryl, Nana Rose was a bit of a hellion and had a temper.

After a few more minutes of doing this, Nana Rose looked up from the photos and smiled slightly at Toni. Toni thought she smelled like how old people smell but remained close to the woman.

“Now tell me…what are the things going on with you and my granddaughter?” she practically whispered, tapping Toni’s wrist slightly.

“Oh!” Toni exclaimed, rather shocked that Nana Rose seemed to be catching on to bond that the two teens were forming behind closed doors. Cheryl had always made sure that she and Toni were at an area of the house where they wouldn’t be seen if she wanted a kiss, how could Nana Rose know. “Well…I guess we’re just trying to-?”

“Antoinette, you cannot pull the wool over my eyes!” Nana Rose said, tapping Toni’s wrist a little harder. “Tell me what you feel for my granddaughter.”

Toni sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to escape this one, “A whole lot of love…that’s for sure. I’ve grown close to both and Jason since Jason joined the Serpents. I guess Cheryl and I had more of an opportunity to explore what it was we we’re feeling.”

“Regardless, I want you to take care of her…both of my grandchildren,” Nana Rose insisted, folding her hands together.

“Of course! I swore I would two months ago,” Toni said, nodding her head frantically.

Nana Rose nodded, “You know, that boy Sweet Pea…the one that comes over a lot. He reminds me of a boy I used to date when I was in high school. He was a bit of a bad boy and liked to grease his hair and wear the same leather jacket. Well, my parents never approved of him, so we were forced to stop seeing each other! Didn’t see him again until one day I was taking Cliff and his twin brother Claudius to the park.”

“Wow, Nana Rose…that’s something,” Toni said, reflecting on Nana Rose’s life.

“I’m glad now that you are teenagers, the rift between the North and Southside of Riverdale seems to finally be breaking,” Nana Rose said, holding out the tray of shortbread cookies.

-

_Hey There :)_

_That’s absolutely wonderful that things are going so great with that girl. I happen to be doing fairly well with a certain girl myself, looks like we both are getting lucky with the ladies. Thanks for the advice by the way, I’m glad we can come to each other for that sort of thing. To think I had my hesitancies about this ongoing assignment, but it’s been a real grade booster and I really like being able to talk to you as well. Thanksgiving break is approaching, and I’m so stoked to have some time away from the books and math and calculations. I’ll miss talking to you over break though! Keep me updated as always._

_-Your Pen Pal_

* * *

 

Somehow, _someway_ Cheryl convinced Toni that they needed to take the long weekend of Thanksgiving break to go away and…spend some one on one time together. Without the looming threat of their parents, without the responsibilities Toni had to go along with being a member of the Southside. It was just them and only them nestled away at a vacation home in Long Island. Cheryl had originally suggested Florida, but Toni would not budge. Cheryl figured she probably had a fear of flying but didn’t press much, Long Island was just as good as Florida…despite the cold.

Jason was weary about it at first but knew he couldn’t convince his twin otherwise. He had a lot more to deal with back at home, including a plan for how exactly they were going to throw their dad in jail. He spent long hours at FP’s trailer with Jughead, pouring over various ideas.

“ _Be careful,_ ” Jason had said to Cheryl as the girls were heading out the door with their suitcases. Toni was already out the door, putting their things in the trunk. Cheryl found it rather amusing that Toni didn’t know how to drive a car but knew how to ride a motorcycle since she was thirteen. “Things are going from bad to worse and I don’t need my twin sister and one of my best friends hurt, ok?”

“Trust me Jason, we’ll take care of each other,” Cheryl had reassured him, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I know that. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on between you two,” Jason pointed out as they broke from their hug. “Making out in the living room when you thought no one was downstairs wasn’t very discreet.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Cheryl huffed, rolling her eyes teasingly. A smile teased at her lips, “You’re a perv.”

“The _perv-iest_. Now go have fun,” Jason said, adjusting his Serpent jacket. “Just…not too much fun.”

The two-hour car ride was relatively silent, but pleasant none the less. Cheryl drove to the sound of Toni’s playlist, composed of mostly Drake and Coldplay. Toni’s was in the passenger seat, head resting on the passenger window. Her eyes were closed, dozing off from the long day of school. She had been out until 3am the previous night with Sweet Pea and Jughead, staking out the Ghoulies hideouts. The knot in Cheryl’s stomach hadn’t settled until Toni had arrived in her room and snuggled under the sheets, Cheryl could barely even keep her eyes closed either.

Despite her eyes being closed, her fingers traced patterns into Cheryl’s palm absentmindedly. Holding hands with Toni was just as good as kissing her, Cheryl liked to keep constant contact with the biker at all times. She didn’t sit with Jason and the rest of the Serpents at lunch, not wanting to leave Josie’s side. Toni came to visit her table often, trying to make friends with Josie and placing a discreet hand on Cheryl’s thigh. Lately, her hand had been creeping higher and higher on her thigh. It caused Cheryl to squirm slightly, her cheeks flushing because _they were in public!_

Toni was fast asleep when they pulled up at the rental house, only stirring when Cheryl shook her softly. The house Cheryl had picked out was on the beach, nestled in a gated community of Mattituck. Cheryl had picked it out online, wanting to surprise Toni with something lavish. There was a hot tub as well, remembering Toni mention she had never been in one before.

Toni was awestruck for the first few hours of being inside the house. It had a modern look to it. Nice art hung on the walls, marble countertops in the kitchen. The flat screen TV had a game system connected to it, and-

“ _Holy fuck, is this what you people call a bidet?_ ” Toni shouted from the master bathroom. “ _Ah! I accidentally just sprayed water all over the floor!”_

Their first night was rather uneventful. They had arrived at night, ordering delivery pizza and eating the whole box on the kitchen counter between long kisses and the taste of pepperoni. Toni’s nap seemed to have given her a short burst of energy because Cheryl had ended up on her back on the island counter top with Toni hovering over her to kiss her neck.

It didn’t last long. She fell asleep by 10pm.

The next morning, Cheryl tried to teach Toni how to do some yoga poses which she was surprisingly good at. It made sense, Toni had to balance herself on her motorcycle whenever she rode it. They walked the beach without shoes, despite the sand being cold and the ocean waves even colder. Toni liked to skip rocks, only letting go of Cheryl’s hand to chuck one into the water. It would skip a few times before falling under the ocean’s surface, getting lost in the water.

Cheryl only watched in admiration as Toni allowed the water to go up to her ankles. The November air was chilly, stinging Cheryl’s cheeks and her nose. But, she didn’t want to be anywhere else but on the beach with Toni in that moment.

It wasn’t until that night when things heated up. Spending the day giving each other lazy kisses, cheek kisses, nose kisses, forehead kisses had built up to something more. Both girls felt it, the looming feeling of wanting more but neither knowing who should make the first move.

Toni finally made the move as they were getting ready for bed, capturing her lips softly between her own. The taste of mint toothpaste entered Cheryl’s mouth, causing her to groan as Toni gripped her hips harshly. Cheryl was only in a pink tank top and pale blue pajama pants. Toni in similar pajama attire with her olive-green t-shirt and black shorts.

Cheryl had never felt a feeling quite like this, but now it seemed everything was falling into place as she kissed the shorter girl like they weren’t going to wake up the next morning. Toni lips were leading, barely allowing time for Cheryl to catch her breath before she leaned in and captured her lips again. Cheryl felt a low groan rumble in the depths of her throat as Toni nipped at her bottom lip, slowing walking her backward until Cheryl felt the back of her knees touch the mattress.

She kept her hands pressed gently to Toni’s face, running her fingertips delicately down her jawline. Toni’s hands were at her hips and lower back, the right one resting in the area where Cheryl’s back dipped while her left hand scratched at the fabric of her pajama pants at her hips. Cheryl allowed herself to fully succumb to Toni’s touch, subconsciously allowing her body to fall back on the mattress. As Cheryl fell into a sitting position, Toni moved closer to hover over her. She was taller than the red-haired girl for the first time and Cheryl desperately kissed her back from where she sat as Toni tilted Cheryl’s head up so that she was able to run her tongue along Cheryl’s bottom lip.

Tugging slightly on her oversized cotton t-shirt, Cheryl was able to pull Toni towards her more while slowly laying back onto the mattress. Toni cupped her cheek and placed a knee between the space of Cheryl’s thighs and the other knee at the side of her left hip. Cheryl’s hands flew to her stomach, feeling Toni bite her lip slightly harder as her pale fingers ghosted the area of Toni’s incredibly painful bruises.

Cheryl felt the wetness beginning to pool at the area between her legs and a dull ache began to tear her attention from the smell of Toni’s hair to how the pressure of Toni’s weight on her body felt sensational. Toni pushed the red hair away from Cheryl’s head, kissing her the tip of her nose and the space between her eyebrows.

“What?” Cheryl asked, smiling widely as Toni leaned back slightly to study her face.

“Nothing…you’re just really fucking _beautiful_ ,” Toni admitted, giving her a genuine smile.

“And you’re _so_ cheesy,” Cheryl giggled, grabbing a fistful of Toni’s shirt and pulling all of Toni’s weight on top of her.

They smiled widely at each other as they bumped noses, giggling as Toni tried to lean in again while Cheryl teasingly backed away. As their smiles faded and Toni finally recaptured her lips, she leaned down to kiss her with so much passion that Cheryl felt a new kind of warmth wash over her body. One completely unrelated to desire…this one was more of just pure happiness and love.

Toni’s lips were addictive, her own personal crack. Cheryl elongated their kisses so that she could savor the taste of Toni’s bottom lip in between her own for as long as she could. Her legs slowly fell open, allowing Toni to adjust herself. She ended up with her hips touching Cheryl’s pelvis and her hands propping her up at either side of Cheryl’s frame.

Cheryl moaned slightly into Toni’s open mouth, feeling the pressure of Toni’s hips and her tongue meet hers passionately before darting away. Toni’s hand wandered up her side as she disconnected their lips with a loud smooch. Cheryl almost moaned in frustration, she already missed the feeling of Toni’s lips on hers. This quickly went away when Toni’s kiss swollen lips found a new destination on her neck right below the ear. Her head tilted back slightly as Toni lightly ran her teeth over the length of Cheryl’s neck, allowing the biker more access to her pale skin.

Cheryl’s hands flew to Toni’s pink waves and her neck. They didn’t stay there however, Cheryl found she could never get enough of the feeling Toni’s body shape and her skin under her palms felt to her. As if they had a mind of their own, both hands travelled delicately up Toni’s stomach to her chest. Without hesitation, Cheryl placed both her hands on Toni’s chest and squeezed lightly, causing a small whine that sounded a lot like a squeak to come from Toni’s lips. Leaning back from Cheryl’s neck, Toni sat up to look down at Cheryl with her pupils blown and her eyes full of admiration and hunger.

“Let me help you out there,” Toni giggled, though to Cheryl it sounded rather seductive. Cheryl could only watch and gulp dryly as Toni reached for the bottom of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head.

The sight before Cheryl immediately became the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. Since both girls were in their pajamas, naturally Toni wasn’t wearing any sort of bra underneath. Cheryl’s eyes scanned Toni’s body eagerly, noticing the fading brown bruises around her toned stomach and belly button ring. Cheryl’s fingers ran cautiously up her skin back towards her chest, how goosebumps erupted instantly on Toni’s skin where Cheryl lightly scratched her red nails.

“Now _that’s_ a gorgeous sight,” Cheryl said, trying her best to keep her voice from quivering. “My taste in women seems to be _immaculate_.”

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Toni giggled, rolling her eyes. Cheryl couldn’t help but notice a tinge of red surface on her cheeks.

Toni leaned forward to reattach her lips to Cheryl’s pulse point on her neck, sucking harshly and biting down. A small cry escaped her lips, but Toni was already soothing the skin with her tongue. Cheryl shuddered under her lips, noticing one of Toni’s hands had been toying at the end of her shirt, pushing it up slightly as her touches became more daring.

The assault on her neck continued, causing Cheryl’s entire body to heat up slightly as each soft moan escaped her lips. She opened her eyes enough to look down, more heat rushing to her core upon seeing the curvature of Toni’s spine had made her ass stick up slightly. If you asked Cheryl about Toni’s ass she’d coyly say, _“Home girl does squats… that’s for sure.”_

By now, Cheryl’s tank top had been pushed up all the way to below her breasts, with Toni’s hand showing no sign of stopping. Her fingers were cool on her stomach, probably because Cheryl’s body felt like it was on fire.

“Ta-…Take it off,” Cheryl managed to gasp out, the sensation of Toni’s tongue on her neck was overwhelming and her ability to talk was fleeting.

“As you wish,” Cheryl could hear Toni’s smirk as she dislodged from her neck and kissed her cheek sweetly.

Cheryl kept her eyes locked on Toni’s face as she lifted her arms to allow Toni to pull the pale pink colored tank top off of her. She wanted to see Toni’s reaction to seeing her topless for the first time, wanting the approval of the Southside girl more than anything in the world. Cheryl knew she was attractive, she took care of her body. Being on the River Vixens was strenuous work, she was in the best shape of her life. This didn’t stop Cheryl from feeling a quick burst of insecurity, but it quickly went away once she saw Toni’s mouth fall open slightly and her eyes fill with admiration.

“ _Holy shit…”_ Toni said, practically awestruck by the sight before her. It gave Cheryl a chance to catch her breath, watching as Toni’s eyes stayed locked on her chest while it rose and fell whenever Cheryl took a breath.

Though Cheryl thought that Toni was a natural beauty that surpassed her own looks, but in that moment Toni made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl who had ever walked the Earth. It didn’t take long for her to lean back down on top of Cheryl, placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of her pale skin along her collarbones and face. Sometimes in between kisses, she’d tell Cheryl how gorgeous she was and how happy she made her. Cheryl had never experienced this kind of affection before, all these sincere compliments…she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to reciprocate it for Toni. It wasn’t that Cheryl didn’t feel it, she just had a hard time putting it into words. Relying on Jason for any sort of love and affection for the past sixteen years had really made her inexperienced to this sort of thing.

Cheryl gasped loudly and grabbed a fistful of Toni’s hair once Toni’s tongue reached one of her pink nipples. Her tongue swirled, and her lips sucked lightly, hardening the bud under her tongue. Toni groaned loudly when Cheryl tugged on her hair, her lips dislodging from Cheryl’s chest as she gasped out.

“I see someone likes their hair pulled,” Cheryl smirked, as Toni panted and smiled up at her.

“You’re really trying to kill me here tonight, aren’t you?” Toni asked, coming back up to kiss her lips lightly.

Cheryl tugged on her hair again in response, eliciting another moan from the girl above her, “Maybe…you like it though.”

“That I do,” Toni smiled, leaning down to kiss her deeply. The grip Cheryl had of Toni’s hair loosened as she allowed Toni’s tongue to enter her mouth and seek out hers. Kissing Toni with this much emotion really made her head spin. Toni’s hips were pressing down on her more as she scooted her body upward to get better access of Cheryl’s already swollen lips.

This time, Cheryl detached their lips as she gasped out. Whatever Toni just did, it felt _really_ good. Toni seemed to notice this, deliberately rolling her hips into Cheryl’s core. How could something feel this good despite the fact both girls still had their pajama pants on? Cheryl clung onto Toni’s back, pulling her to add as much pressure as she could to where Toni’s hips were moving.

“Is this ok?” Toni asked, stilling her hips as she reached for Cheryl’s waistband. For the first time in the months she had gotten to know Toni, her face looked nervous and uncertain. Toni had always looked amazingly confident, a force to be reckoned with. Yet here she was looking at Cheryl with such softness and hesitance that it made Cheryl swoon.

“Yes,” Cheryl said, no hesitancy in her voice. She wanted this with Toni, wanted to feel her love and her passion in its highest form. This would be a moment they’d share together, feeling the overwhelming force of love and admiration that they had for each other.

Toni took a deep breath and sat back slightly, hooking her fingers inside Cheryl’s waistband and slowly pulling her shorts down to her ankles. The same shell-shocked look spread across Toni’s face as she stared down at Cheryl’s most intimate area, as if engraving the image into her memory forever.

Toni scooted down on the bed and settled herself by Cheryl’s waist, placing her shoulders right under Cheryl’s thighs. Her breath was hot against Cheryl, causing her to squirm slightly in anticipation. Cheryl lifted her head to watch Toni, feeling her heartbeat against her chest as Toni got comfortable.

“Wow…you are so _wet_ ,” Toni gasped.

“Can you blame me? I got a girl like you going down on me,” Cheryl smirked, wondering exactly _how_ wet she was. She couldn’t see.

“I have to be honest with you…I’ve never done this before,” Toni said, gulping as she locked eyes with Cheryl.

“Eaten someone out?” Cheryl asked, her head falling to her shoulder as she ran a hand through Toni’s hair.

“Yes…but like, sex in general…I’ve never done it,” Toni admitted.

A few emotions washed over Cheryl consecutively. At first, it was relief that Toni hadn’t been with anyone else. Call her possessive, but Cheryl liked being the only one. Her mind could be put to rest wondering who else Toni had been with. Next, it was the want to laugh. Not because it was funny, but because Toni oozed confidence and appeal. Cheryl thought Toni would’ve _definitely_ have done something with someone by then. Finally, it was admiration. Admiration because Toni was just as new at this as she was, and she wanted it with Cheryl.

“I’m…this is my first time too,” Cheryl admitted.

“ _Really_?” Toni seemed shocked as well. “You know there’s a rumor going around that you and Reggie-.”

“Ok I do not want to be thinking or talking about Reggie Mantle while you’re about to eat me out,” Cheryl groaned. “ _Please_.”

Toni giggled again, and Cheryl felt her breath at her core, causing her head to fall back onto the pillow. Toni kissed the inside of her thighs, biting lightly as she got closer and closer to where Cheryl needed it most. The anticipation was killing her, thankfully Toni didn’t tease her for long.

Toni’s wet tongue ran up Cheryl’s folds, eliciting a strangled moan from Cheryl as she pushed her head back onto the pillows. The tip of Toni’s tongue circled her clit before her lips wrapped around it, sucking softly as her tongue continued to rub over Cheryl.

The next few minutes were a blur of pleasure and satisfaction. For someone who said they had never done this before, Toni sure seemed to know what she was doing. When thinking about what her first time would be like, Cheryl always thought she wouldn’t make much noise. She was pretty good at holding in her feelings, surely noises would be the same? This had been quickly disproven as the seconds crept by and Cheryl could not stop letting her mouth vocalize just how Toni was making her feel.

Two of Toni’s slender fingers made their way inside of her and Cheryl could feel her walls tighten around the two digits as they pumped in and out. It was all too much for her, the overstimulation and Toni’s ability to hit all the right spots.

Cheryl came undone minutes later, shaking through her orgasm and heaving for air. Her toes curled, her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. She felt Toni kissing her way back up her body, but her brain was barely registering it. Toni’s lips found Cheryl’s kissing her softly while running a hand through her pink hair.

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open, allowing her to look up at the _gifted_ Serpent girl. Why the hell was Cheryl gifted with someone as amazing as this? To think they had been hissing nasty comments at each other months ago and Cheryl was blind to the love and companionship that Toni had to offer. How could she have passed up on someone as amazing like Toni for so long?

“Feeling ok?” Toni asked, her voice dripping with sweetness as she stroked Cheryl’s forehead with her thumb.

“ _Beyond_ ok,” Cheryl nodded, smiling up at Toni. “My turn though.”

-

_Bonjour_

_I've never felt anything like this before, dear pen-pal...never. I cannot wait for you both to meet, you'd love her. Because I know I sure do._

_xoxo Your Pen-Pal_


	13. Letter 13: Twin Serpents

Sitting in the passenger seat of Sweet Pea’s dad’s pickup truck with Fangs squeezed in the middle wasn’t where Toni wanted to be spending her Monday night following Thanksgiving break. FP had heard rumors that the Ghoulies were driving jingle-jangle to the north of Riverdale in order to pass it off for distribution. He had enlisted the four teens to sit on the side of the road in the truck, waiting for their motorcycles to pass. It was rather boring, all four of them were exhausted from their school day. The soft music of _Journey’s Greatest Hits_ filled the truck, as well as the dull rumble of the engine. Toni was in no mood to talk much to Sweet Pea, Fangs, or Jughead, wanting desperately to get back to Cheryl at Thistlehouse. Cheryl had cheer practice after school, so Toni hadn’t seen her since English. The long weekend she had spent with her in Long Island had been the best days of her life, not having to worry about Cheryl's crazy drug dealing father or _school_. Instead, they were both able to find solace in each other’s bodies. The feeling of warm skin and even warmer kisses. It was _magical_.

Toni’s camera was sitting on her lap in order to take photos as evidence, making her wonder if FP had gotten the camera for her for this reason. She glanced over at Fangs, who was texting away on his phone. Sweet Pea’s head was resting on the window, his eyes trying their best to remain open. She could hear the scratch of Jughead’s pen in the back seat as he wrote in his journal. Toni wanted to close her eyes but forced them to remain open. They were out there for a reason.

“ _So_ , Toni,” Fangs spoke up, locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. “How’s _sex_ with Cheryl Blossom?”

Toni’s eyes shot over to Fangs, a small smirk on his handsome face, “Um, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, come _on_ , you can tell us. You have that special _‘I lost my virginity’_ glow,” Fangs said, nudging her with his shoulder. “Besides, Sweet Pea and I had a bet.”

Sweet Pea had lifted his head from where it was resting on the window, trying his best regain consciousness upon hearing his name.

“Toni, just letting you know I disagreed with this bet,” Jughead spoke up from the backseat, leaning forward to touch her arm. “We respect your privacy, _right_ guys?”

“We really don’t,” Fangs said, shaking his head.

“ _Thank you_ , Jug,” Toni said, huffing as she looked back at him. “I will remain private about it.”

“So, you admit you did have sex! I knew that’s what was going to happen on break,” Fangs laughed. “You weren’t eating a turkey dinner on Thanksgiving, that’s for sure.”

“ _Grow up_!” Toni gasped, slapping him on the arm.

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” Sweet Pea spoke up, a smirk appearing on his tired face.

“ _Enough_!” Toni snapped. Jughead had reached forward to smack Sweet Pea on the arm.

Sweet Pea let out a throaty laugh and rested his hand on the steering wheel, “I honestly don’t think we’re going to be finding any Ghoulies out here tonight. It’s almost midnight.”

“I am _definitely_ sleeping in tomorrow. First period can suck my dick,” Fangs added.

Toni just wanted to get home to Cheryl, wanted to bury her face in the red strands of hair and sleep. But, she still had a commitment to the Serpents…and what FP said is what went. Cheryl had been sending her a multitude of text messages as well, wanting to make sure they were being safe. Toni knew she worried about her, rightfully so. Some of the stuff they did was rather dangerous, and Toni was never used to having someone worry about her safety as much as Cheryl did.

Toni received a snap on Snapchat from Cheryl a few moments later. It wasn’t unusual, the girls spent their days sending pictures of their faces back and forth while they were apart. Toni often made funny faces, which was less common from the red-haired girl. She didn’t think anything of it when she opened the photo but was more than surprised when the full body photo of Cheryl appeared on the screen.

“ _Damn_ , guess you're on the level of sending nudes now?” Fangs asked, looking over her shoulder as Toni pulled her phone away from his view in a hurry. Cheryl had sent her a topless photo in her bathroom mirror, having just gotten out of the shower. The red hickeys Toni had left on her chest were still very visible, as well as the water droplets from her shower. That was all Toni had time to make out before Fangs had decided to look over her shoulder. What an _asshole_.

"Don't you have Kevin Keller you should be replying to?" Toni asked.

“I hoped I’d never see boobs in my entire life!” Jughead gasped, covering his eyes with his hands. He must’ve had a pretty good view from where he sat in the backseat.

“You guys need to learn how to keep your eyes on your own phone screen,” Toni huffed, taking a quick photo of her face to reply.

-

Toni opened the front door to Thistlehouse quietly, the overall atmosphere of the house was quiet. She closed the heavy door behind her as best as she could, before climbing the steps towards the room she was staying in with Cheryl. She wasn’t sure if Cheryl would be asleep or not, it was almost 1am. They had given up on their search for the Ghoulies, opting instead to go home and sleep.

Toni opened and closed Cheryl’s door behind her slowly, allowing her leather jacket to slide down her arms before removing it completely from her body. She turned around and arched her back, hearing the joints in her spine pop. It had really been a long day. Toni noticed Cheryl laying on top of the large bed, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Cheryl was just in a deep red bathrobe, her hair still damp from her shower. Her fresh face looked like it was glowing in the light of her phone screen, but her attention had been turned to Toni.

“Hey,” Toni whispered, placing her jacket next to her backpack. “You’re still awake?”

“You know I can’t sleep until you’re back,” Cheryl pointed out, locking her phone as Toni crossed the room towards her. “How was it?”

“Uneventful. I think I almost fell asleep at least six times,” Toni sighed, cupping Cheryl’s cheek as she leaned down and pecked her lips. “How was your night?”

“ _Lonely_. I missed you,” Cheryl practically whined, bottom lip jutting out.

Toni smiled, “I could tell by that photo you sent me. I know you just showered, but want to join me?”

A small smile formed on her lips, “Just as long as you let me take care of you. I know you’ve had a long day.”

Toni giggled, “It really was the worst.”

Cheryl rose to her feet, standing up so that she was a few inches taller than her. A pale hand wrapped itself around Toni’s, pulling her gently towards the door to her private bathroom. Toni allowed herself to be guided by Cheryl, anticipation pooling at her core.

Once the bathroom door had closed, Cheryl had leaned forward to capture Toni’s lips softly between her own. Toni’s hands immediately flew to her cheeks, stroking the taller girl’s jawline with the pad of her thumb. Cheryl’s kisses tasted minty from her toothpaste, her tongue that entered Toni’s mouth tasted similar. Toni allowed herself to become enveloped in the kiss, barely noticing Cheryl’s slender fingers unbuttoning her jeans. She heard the sound of the zipper slowly sliding down as the fabric around her legs became looser.

Her hands next travelled up from Toni’s waist to the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up her stomach slightly. By now, Toni’s bruises had pretty much all faded. The skin was still somewhat tender, but Cheryl’s touch was always gentle around that area. Their lips broke in order for Cheryl to slowly pull the shirt over her head, followed by unclipping her bra.

The steam of the shower was making the bathroom warm, but Toni’s skin was starting to feel hot with anticipation. She let Cheryl slide her jeans off her legs, causing Toni to kick them off the rest of the way and fall into a heap near the door.

“Someone’s eager,” Cheryl cooed in her ear, hands sliding up Toni’s waist and down her back. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

Despite the fact she had been showering at Thistlehouse for a few weeks now, Toni still could not get over the feeling of taking a warm shower. It already was relaxing her muscles, causing her to sigh in relief. The water splashed on top of her head, soaking her pink hair. She waited anxiously for Cheryl, who was discarding her robe.

When Cheryl pushed back the shower curtain in order to step in the shower, Toni reached for her hand and eagerly pulled her in. She tugged Cheryl until she was flush against her, kissing her firmly as the water began to run down their faces and wet Cheryl’s damp hair. Toni palmed Cheryl’s backside roughly, nipping on her bottom lip as Cheryl’s hands ran through Toni’s wet hair.

“You’re so _tense_ ,” Cheryl mumbled against her lips, feeling Toni’s stiff shoulders. “Wow, you really did have a long day.”

“It’s only uphill from here. I really needed this,” Toni admitted, kissing Cheryl sweetly.

“Then I bet you’ll _really_ enjoy this,” Cheryl smirked, as Toni admired the body of the Blossom girl. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, but that quickly disappeared as she watched Cheryl sink to her knees.

Never before had Toni seen a sight quite like this, immediately putting a hand on the wall of the shower while the other settled itself in Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl looked up at her rather innocently as she guided Toni’s left leg so that it was propped up on the rim of the bathtub. Toni felt herself go weak in the knees as her center was exposed to the red-haired girl, whose mouth was a mere foot away.

“You _deserve_ this, Toni,” Cheryl said seductively, running her hands up Toni’s thighs before lowering her mouth to where Toni needed her most.

The feeling of Cheryl's tongue running along her folds before stopping at her sensitive clit made Toni’s toes curl, and she gasped out in pleasure as she watched her. Toni swore Cheryl was gifted with her mouth, tonight being no exception. Toni clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning loudly, Jason’s bedroom was right on the other side of the shower wall.

“ _Please go faster_ ,” Toni whimpered, getting impatiently with how slow Cheryl was circling her tongue over her clit.

Cheryl looked up to lock eyes with Toni, sending a jolt of heat to her core. Cheryl looked absolutely stunning with her hair wet and on her knees for Toni. Literally no one but Toni could say Cheryl Blossom had ever gotten on her _knees_ for them. With the way Cheryl looked in that moment, Toni wanted to keep it that way. Cheryl’s eyes darkened more than they already were as her lips wrapped themselves around Toni’s clit, sucking harder and faster.

Toni allowed her head to fall to the side onto her shoulder, bouts of pleasure coursing through her body as she let herself feel every sensation Cheryl was giving her. Her body twitched as she got closer to her climax, the water on her back adding to the sensation.

If there was a possibility that Toni could come home to Cheryl every night like this, even just to cuddle in bed until they fell asleep, she would find a way.

-

_Hey there..._

_I have a confession to make. I'm kind of falling for this girl really hard, but the thing is I have a secret that she doesn't know about. I'm afraid if I tell her, she's going to hate me forever. I'm never someone to withhold information, but I thought it would be better to do it than to say something. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm kind of feeling guilty about it. What if when I tell her she doesn't want to talk to me anymore and ends the bond we have formed? What are your thoughts? If someone you're romantically connected with told you a secret they'd been hiding, would you be made?_

_Your Nervous Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl had never spent time with Jughead Jones one on one before, but there was a first time for everything. She asked him to meet her at Pop’s on Wednesday after school but didn’t say why. Jughead seemed suspicious at first but had never been someone to pass up on a burger. Truth be told, Cheryl had done a lot of thinking on the impending situation involving her father and his drug ring. She was sick of sitting around and letting things happen, hoping that her brother and the girl she was falling in love with would come home safely. Which is why…

“I want to join the Serpents,” Cheryl blurted out, as Jughead sipped his soda.

Jughead began to cough, his soda going down the wrong way. He seemed absolutely shocked, not expecting that be the reason why Cheryl had asked him to meet her at the diner.

“ _Excuse me_?” he spluttered, pounding his chest with his fist as he continued to cough.

“I’m just sick and tired of not being in the loop _and_ you guys not telling me anything because I’m not one of you,” Cheryl pointed out. “I think it’s time I actually step up to the plate.”

“I don’t know, Cheryl…” Jughead said nervously, looking at her intently. “Joining the Serpents is a big responsibility and-.”

“And my dad basically disowned Jason and I because he was in the Serpents, so what’s wrong with me joining too?” Cheryl huffed, eyes narrowing. She was going to join the Serpents even if no one else wanted her to.

“What about Jason? Or Toni? What will they think of this?” Jughead asked, taking another bite of his burger.

“I don’t want them to know. Jason’s just trying to be a noble brother and Toni…well Toni’s the one who suggested it. But, I just want it to be a surprise for her,” Cheryl shrugged.

Jughead was silent for a few moments, as if he was checking to make sure Cheryl was sincere, “I’ll talk to my dad about it.”

“ _Really_?” Cheryl asked, this was a lot easier than she initially expected. She thought she’d have to bribe him with burgers or something.

“Yeah, I’ll vouch for you. Like how Toni did for Jason,” Jughead nodded.

“Thanks, Jug,” Cheryl said, smiling slightly. “You know I used to think you were super weird and antisocial, but you’re not that bad.”

Jughead huffed slightly, “You’re _tolerable_ yourself.”

“And what do I see here? _Cheryl Blossom_ hanging out with us freaks without the presence of her beloved Toni Topaz?” Sweet Pea asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

“Can you keep a secret?” Cheryl asked, as Sweet Pea reached for her fries. Cheryl wasn’t much of a sharer, but she found she didn’t mind that Sweet Pea was eating her food.

Sweet Pea shrugged, “Depends on the secret.”

“Cheryl’s trying to join the Serpents. But, she mostly wants to keep it a secret from Toni,” Jughead spoke up.

Sweet Pea’s eyebrows raised, “A Serpent, huh? And to think only a few months ago you were shitting on our name.”

“People change,” Cheryl shrugged, a smirk crossing her lips. “Plus, I look good in leather.”

“You sure do,” Sweet Pea laughed. “If you need help taking care of Hotdog, I can swing by to help you out.”

“ _Hotdog_? Is that the dog Jason was taking care of?” Cheryl asked, looking at Jughead.

“Yeah…he’s my dog. But, he’s great. You’ll love him,” Jughead said, adjusting his beanie.

Cheryl nodded, “So he wasn’t a stray. He literally was living in Jason's room for a week, I should've figured.”

“Not in the slightest. Hotdog eats good with the Serpents,” Sweet Pea laughed again.

Cheryl found herself smiling, spending time with the Serpents wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Neither Jason or Toni was there, but she somehow found herself feeling safe and comfortable around them. Despite thinking they were a bunch of misfits from the Southside, each had their own personality that complimented their group. The more time she spent around them, the more she saw just how much of a family they were…and that they accepted Cheryl as one of their own regardless of the things she had previously said to them.

Deciding to join the Serpents seemed to be a step in the right direction, a decision Cheryl had no doubts about. She was ready to become one of them, she was born to be a Serpent.

-

_Bonjour :)_

_I mean I guess it depends on what the secret is. For me, if it's not that major I wouldn't be too concerned. Especially if it's someone I love, they hold a special place in my heart and would get away with a lot more. Truth be told, I'm a tough bitch when people cross me. But, there is a certain someone in my life that I would probably let get away with a lot more than others. I guess it all depends on how serious it is, but better say something now than wait until they find out some other way and it's too late! I hope that helps, I'm on Cloud 9 over here. I hope you are too :)_

_Love Your Pen-Pal xoxo_


	14. Letter 14: Ghosts and Ghoulies

Maybe it was a sign that they shouldn’t be following the Ghoulies when they didn’t see them that night in the truck. However FP was persistent, becoming anxious in the fact it had been months and they hadn’t made any progress in locking them up. The first day of December brought a dusting of snow to the ground. It crunched under Toni's feet as she clutched her camera, stepping through the wooded area to reach the barn.

The Ghoulies were there, barn door wide open as they loaded bags into the trunk of a beat-up car. Toni crouched down behind a tree, shivering slightly in her jacket as she raised the camera to her eye. She snapped photos of them, doing her best to focus them from where she was bending down. The camera FP got her came in handy, the photos coming out clear.

“ _And what do we have here_?”

Toni was grabbed by her shoulders, thrown back onto the snowy ground harshly. The camera fell away from her face, dropping to the cold ground loudly. She looked up to see Malachai and a blonde haired Ghoulie towering over her. There was a menacing look on both of their faces, causing Toni to attempt to scramble backwards to get away from him.

He reached down and grabbed two fistfuls of her jacket, effortlessly pulling her to her feet. His grip was tight, making Toni struggle in his grasp.

“ _Let go of me_!” Toni hissed, watching the other Ghoulie pick up her camera on the ground.

“Trying to take photos of us, huh?” Malachai asked, turning to look at the Ghoulie examining the camera. “I heard you’re trying to throw Mr. Blossom in jail. We can’t have that, we’d be out of business.”

“You guys are doing something illegal so what if we are?” Toni asked, gripping Malachai’s fists to pry them off of her. “Give me back my camera!”

“You’re one to talk. You were selling the drugs that you _stole_ ,” Malachai chuckled darkly. “You’re not getting your camera back.”

The other Ghoulie threw the camera on the ground, the sound of glass was audible as the lens cracked. Toni yelled in frustration, pulling as hard as she could against him. Tears stung at her eyes as she watched him pick up a rock from the ground and begin to smash her camera with it.

Thinking fast, Toni lifted a knee to Malachai’s groin. He yelped in pain and released her immediately, bending over to cup himself. Once free, Toni shoved the other guy away from her camera. She picked up another rock from the ground and collided it with the side of the Ghoulies’ face, causing him to stumble and fall. Toni scooped up her damaged camera and took off in the other direction towards her motorbike, tripping over roots and slipping on the snow.

She was full on sobbing now, not even wanting to look down at her camera and see the damage. She felt the dents and the cracks the rock had done to the expensive camera under her fingertips, there was no way it survived.

-

“Toni, what are you-? _Holy shit_ , why are you crying?”

Toni immediately ran into Cheryl’s arms once she arrived at Thistlehouse, hugging the taller girl with all of her strength as she sobbed into her shoulder. She didn’t say anything, only held her camera up for Cheryl to see as they embraced. Toni had checked the damage of the camera when she got to her bike, looking at the smashed bits with despair. Her future had been crushed from one rock wielded by a gang member.

“Oh _Toni_ ,” Cheryl said, her voice full of sorrow and empathy. She felt Cheryl’s arms slip to her waist, pulling the pink-haired girl closer to her. Her hand stroked her back under the jacket, not saying anything else. She didn’t have to say anything; her hug and physical form of affection was enough for Toni.

She must’ve cried for at least five minutes, absolutely heartbroken over the state of her camera. Even Jason had come into Cheryl’s room to ask what was wrong, but Cheryl had waved him off. There was nothing that could be done, her camera was destroyed beyond repair. All of the photos she had taken of her friends, Cheryl, and Riverdale were gone. She was a sniffling mess, only able to focus on Cheryl running a hand through her hair and holding her close.

“I got caught,” Toni sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve as sobs continued to escape her lips. “Malachai found me and they destroyed my camera. All of my photos, Cheryl…they’re gone.”

They sat on their shared bed as Cheryl continued to stroke a hand through her hair and keep her lips pressed to Toni’s shoulder. The shattered bits of Toni’s camera were sitting in her hands, a cluster of broken dreams. Not knowing what to say with words, Cheryl pressed soft kisses to Toni’s cheeks. Comfort washed over Toni, having become accustomed to Cheryl’s actions replacing her words.

Her sobs stilled, leaving her hiccupping as her body gasped for air.

“They didn’t hurt you, right?” Cheryl whispered, pressing a kiss behind Toni’s ear.

Toni shook her head, “My heart hurts pretty bad though.”

“Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“No,” Toni sighed. “I just want you to hold me.”

So, Cheryl did. She helped Toni out of her clothes and into pajamas, wrapping them up in a dozen blankets with body kisses in between. Cheryl kissed her face, her collarbones, her shoulders, not straying lower. There was no lust or need to devour the other, the kisses only allowing a feeling of love to consume her body. Cheryl was always soft with her, running her hands over Toni’s skin to offer some sort of relief and allowing her full lips to linger on her cheeks.

Once calmed down and enjoying the feeling of Cheryl’s kisses on her face, Toni cupped Cheryl’s face in her hands. Cheryl’s lips stilled as the two girls stared into each other’s eyes. The only thing Toni could hear was her heartbeat and the sound of them breathing. The words were coming up, she couldn’t hold them back…

“I’m in love with you, Cheryl,” Toni croaked, her voice strained from crying.

Cheryl’s eyes softening, the weight of what she said settling on the red-head. A smile twitched at her lips and she immediately ducked her head down to kiss Toni softly. Her lips were warm, trembling slightly. They continued to kiss slowly until Toni could feel the tears running down Cheryl’s cheeks, causing her to pull back.

“No one’s ever said that to me before,” Cheryl admitted, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m in love with you too, Toni. You have my whole heart.”

-

The front door of Thistlehouse opened and the sound of paws walking across the hardwood floor made Toni’s head snap up from where she was eating lunch in the kitchen with Cheryl. Heavy footsteps followed, and Toni watched Hotdog rush into the kitchen to greet them.

“Um, hello?” Toni asked, as Jughead entered the kitchen with a bag of dog food. “Why is Hotdog here?”

Cheryl turned around to look at him too, watching as he dropped the bag of food on the counter. Hotdog recognized Toni, jumping to put his front paws on her knees from where she sat. Toni reached down to stroke his fur, scratching his ears for good measure.

“Well, my dad says he’s taking up too much space in the trailer,” Jughead sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Cheryl and Jason said he could stay here for a little while.”

Toni looked up at Cheryl, who was giving her a slightly guilty smile.

“That’s really sweet of you, Cher,” Toni smiled, picking up Hotdog so he could lick her face. She cooed at the scruffy dog, “I’ve missed you so much!”

It turned out, Nana Rose liked Hotdog too, which made his stay even more welcoming.

-

_Hey there_

_I guess that helps now that you say that. But, I don't know. If you knew something about someone and you pretended not to, would you think the other person would be mad about it? it's just making me really guilty._

_Sorry for the short letter, just not really feeling too good lately._

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl walked quickly from the girls’ locker room to her red convertible, the sky already dark even though it was almost six. The Vixen practice had gone longer than intended since half the squad couldn’t master one move in their new routine. Cheryl had to bite her tongue from snapping some particularly nasty things at them as she walked through the rows of cheerleaders. Her thoughts were elsewhere, thinking about Toni’s camera and going home to sleep in her bed with the shorter girl.

That was partially why she was speed walking to her car now, remembering Toni’s text that she and Jason were attempting to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

“ _Stop_.”

A hand reached out to grab her arm as she was approaching her car, but Cheryl was quick to pull it away. She whirled around to see Malachai and his twin Ghoulies flanking his sides. Anger consumed her, remembering what he had done to Toni’s camera.

“Fuck off,” Cheryl scoffed, opening the door to her car.

Malachai didn’t move, instead he sneered and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Cheryl wasn’t threatened at all by this, wanting nothing more to gouge his eyes out with spoons.

“We came with a message,” Malachai spoke. “Kind of like an offer. Your dad would really appreciate it if you came back home and left your brother and that Topaz bitch behind. Everything will return to normal.”

“And why would I do that?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms.

“Because he needs an heir to your maple syrup empire. And, he won’t hurt them if you return,” he sighed. “If not, he can’t promise the safety of your two greatest loves.”

Cheryl’s eyes narrowed, “Keep talking.”

“You have one month from today to make your decision. If you don’t come back to Thornhill than bad shit can happen to them…but if you do, we won’t lay a finger on them again. You just can’t talk to them anymore,” he shrugged, handing her the spider brooch she had left behind at Thornhill. “He trusts you’ll make the right decision for your family.”

“You’re right, I will,” Cheryl sneered. “I’ll think about it. Thanks for the offer.”

“Looks like you’re considering not being some Serpent’s bitch,” he smirked.

Cheryl glared, “Better than being a Ghoulies’ wife.”

-

“I think I need to go back to Thornhill,” Cheryl said, causing Serpent heads to turn in her direction. The table in the Whyte Wyrm they were surrounding seemed to get smaller as they all looked at her, even FP seemed shocked by what she said.

“What? Why?” Toni asked, hurt flashing in her eyes. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Cheryl?” Jason asked, disbelief washing over his features. He was fairly accustomed to the life they had made in Thistlehouse, hurt by any sort of deviation. “What did dad say to you?”

“Look, some of his freaks came up to me and said that everything would be ok if I went back. And that he wouldn’t hurt you guys,” Cheryl explained. “Obviously, that’s full of shit. But, it’s our ticket in to getting more information to lock him up.

“No way. You can’t just go back after everything that’s happened,” Jason said, shaking her head.

Cheryl couldn’t happen but notice the sad expression on Toni’s face, as if she had already lost her. She felt her heart break slightly, as it always did when Toni was upset.

“You know what, Cheryl makes a good point,” FP pointed out.

“ _What_?”

FP sighed, “She may be the best bet on getting information.”

“But, she’s not even a Serpent,” Jason pointed out.

Cheryl wanted to roll her eyes, she would be in two weeks.

-

The first snow brought the cancellation of school and the Serpents trying to carry a particularly large tree into Thistlehouse. Christmas was Cheryl’s favorite time of the year and she had a feeling this would be the best one yet. Though it was only the beginning of December, she could already feel herself getting into the Christmas. Her smile faltered as Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jason, and Jughead attempted to carry the large pine tree through the door. If she went back to the drab and depressing Thornhill, she may not get to experience Christmas in the way she wanted. The boys were shouting at each other as they held onto the tree, Fangs getting stabbed in the eye with a branch. Toni was holding a mug of hot chocolate next to her, wrapped in one of Cheryl’s pink sweaters that was slightly big on her.

Since discussing the possibility of her going back to Thornhill, Toni had done a little more than normal. She held her a little tighter at night, kissed even more than she already did, and constantly hugged her. One time, Cheryl was doing homework on her bed and Toni came behind her to hug her around the middle and watch silently.

It made Cheryl’s heart crack slightly, knowing Toni felt like she was about to lose something she had just got. They had _just_ admitted to each other how in love they were, but now Cheryl could be heading back to the clutches of her parents. It had to be done though, Cheryl just hoped it didn’t happen until after Christmas.

Jason had brought large tubs of Christmas ornaments and house decorations up from Thistlehouse’s basement and Cheryl had to step back in take in the fact the vicious bikers of the Southside were actually decorating her house for Christmas. Hotdog helped as best as a dog could, barking happily from where he sat on Nana Rose’s lap. Sweet Pea had to put Toni on his shoulders, so she could reach the top of the tree to put a star on it. Cheryl made a comment that she would kill him if he dropped her.

“I know you guys aren’t a couple, but you sure act like you are,” he snorted, as he helped Toni off his shoulders.

No one said anything, knowing the growing relationship between Cheryl and Toni was inevitable. Cheryl hung large ornaments on the tree, singing softly along to the Christmas music while Jughead and Toni helped.

Christmas at the Blossom household was never a happy matter, nothing like how they’re portrayed on TV. She longed for the type of Christmas shown in the Polar Express or Elf, wanting that kind of family and happiness in her life. Not getting cash as presents and not having a tree unless she begged. But, with Sweet Pea and Fangs belting a rather off-key rendition of “Santa Baby” and Toni pulling her behind the tree and out of sight to kiss her softly, this Christmas felt a lot like the ones on TV.

-

_Bonjour :)_

_You may find it to be helpful to say something. I'm pretty good at keeping things in, but if it's making you guilty or upset I'd say something. Don't worry about the short letter thing, I've been busy as hell too. Hmmmm, what can I ask you? How about you tell me a little more about it is you're hiding from her?_

_Your Pen-Pal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it because riverdale is a tv show.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the fluff because the fluff is running low after this chapter, at least for now. 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! much love  
> shiloh


	15. Letter 15: The Sweetest Things

“ _Toni!_ ”

There was a banging on the front door of Thistlehouse, breaking Cheryl and Toni from their comfortable silence on the couch. They had been watching old Christmas movies, nestled between a warm blanket as snow drifted to the ground in large flakes. Toni’s head shot up from leaning on Cheryl’s shoulder, recognizing Jughead’s pleading voice. Hotdog’s head snapped up from where he was sleeping on Cheryl’s lap as well, barking and rushing to the door.

She scrambled to her feet and walked towards to the front door, cursing under her breath for not checking her phone. She opened the door to see Jughead’s tear streaked face, his eyes blood shot, and his absolutely defeated expression.

Without saying a word, he walked forward to hug Toni. She hugged him back tightly, having to lift her head up to rest on his shoulder because of how tall he was. She heard Cheryl and Jason walk up behind her, but all she was focused on was Jughead’s soft sobs.

“They got him,” Jughead sobbed. “They got my dad.”

“ _Who_ got your dad for _what_?” Jason asked, as Jughead released Toni from his hug.

Jughead wiped his nose as sobs slipped out from his mouth, “For vandalizing the barn in September. The police came questioning because they were going to arrest _us_  and he took the blame. For all of us.”

“ _Jug_ ,” Toni sighed, rubbing his back soothingly. “We can get him out though, at least until his trial.”

Jughead shook his head and gulped, “No, no. They’re holding him without bail since this isn’t the first time that he's been caught up with the law. His trial’s in a couple days.”

“So, what happens to you?” Jason asked, crossing his arms. Toni glanced at him, his nose was almost fully healed and the bags under the remaining bruises were almost completely gone. His face was etched with worry, sympathizing for his Serpent brother.

Jughead shrugged, “Foster care, I guess. Once they find me.”

“ _No!”_ Cheryl said, firmly. “You’ll stay at Thistlehouse. We have plenty of bedrooms and I’m not going to let most of them sit empty while you’re in some _foster home_ in god knows where.”

Jason glanced at his sister, “She’s right. You’re more than welcome to stay here. That is if you want to.”

Toni nodded, looking at Jughead hopefully. He always had a rough time with his dad being in and out of jail, he didn’t deserve any of it. Not one bit.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he said gratefully. He stepped forward to wrap Cheryl and Jason in a hug. “Thank you both so much.”

Toni smiled slightly at the sight, she never thought she’d see the day that Cheryl and the Serpents would finally get along. For the majority of their time at Riverdale High, Cheryl had given them shit for being there. Made comments about their appearance and lack of brains. None of them spoke highly of Cheryl either, even after Jason had joined. It wasn’t until recently that their comments had stopped and they actually seemed to be accepting Cheryl as one of them. Despite not being a Serpent, they were treating her like one. She remembered Cheryl saying in her letters to her that she didn’t get hugged often by anyone, Toni was the only person who really hugged her. And here Jughead was, hugging Cheryl as tightly as he hugged her. Her stomach flopped with guilt, she had to tell her.

-

Toni shifted nervously in the doorframe of one of the guest bedrooms, watching her place blankets on the bed Jughead would be staying on. She shifted her weight on her feet, catching Jughead’s eyes. He seemed to be able to tell something was up with her, always the observant one.

She left the room before he could ask, choosing to stand awkwardly in the middle of Cheryl’s bedroom to await her return. The guilt was continuing to creep up on her, making her palms sweaty as she waited.

Cheryl gave her a warm smile when she entered her bedroom, the door shutting with a soft click behind her. She crossed the room to kiss Toni softly, making Toni’s stomach jump slightly and she inhaled sharply.

“What’s wrong?” Cheryl asked, frowning as she stepped away from the girl. She ran a hand soothingly over Toni’s shoulders. Toni was never someone to deny her kisses.

“I’m your pen-pal,” Toni admitted, guilt rushing to her stomach. She looked defeatedly at her feet.

She felt Cheryl release the grip she had on her shoulders, “ _What_? You _are_? How do you know? How did you find out?”

“The note in the lunch you left me on the first day,” Toni said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She looked up to see Cheryl’s bewildered expression, “Why didn’t you _tell_ me? I’ve been pouring my heart out about you in those letters to _you_? This whole time?"

“It wasn’t like that! With everything going on I just didn’t want to _add_ to it,” Toni explained, voice quivering.

“So, you _knew_ I liked you which is why you started actually liking me back. Not on your own merit,” Cheryl huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

Toni’s mouth fell open, “ _No_! Cheryl, I started like you before I found out, it helped to know you felt the same way but-.”

“Toni, it all sounds very suspicious to me that you found this out and never told me. You let me _pour_ my feelings into those letters about you and said nothing,” Cheryl said. “Was _this_ the big thing you were feeling guilty about?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to keep anything from you,” Toni said, feeling defeated and rather small.

Cheryl rubbed her temples, “I just…I just feel kind of betrayed right now.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Toni pleaded. “Please just believe me.”

She watched Cheryl sit down on her bed, “Toni, you could’ve _told_ me.”

Toni stood awkwardly in the room, panic settling in on her body. She had _ruined_ their relationship…well, whatever it was that they were right now. Tears began to sting at her eyes, she _always_ ruined things like that. Anything good in her life, Toni just had a way of fucking things up. Every time. Cheryl had come into her life and had been such an amazing addition to her life as well as the Serpents. But, Toni lied to her for weeks and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

She panicked, grabbed her jacket and shoved clothes into her duffel bag. She couldn’t stick around when she felt like this, like she had absolutely destroyed her whole world. Toni fumbled with the zipper on her backpack when Cheryl looked up from the gaze on her hands.

“Where are you going?” she asked, her voice cracking. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I fucked up, I’ll give you your space,” Toni huffed, doing her best to not cry.

She left before Cheryl could respond, slamming the bedroom door and heading down the wooden steps of Thistlehouse.

 _“Hello?”_ Sweet Pea picked up after the second rings.

“Hey. Can I crash on your couch?” Toni asked, small sobs escaping her lips. She wiped at her eyes hastily.

She could hear him frown, “ _What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

“I’ll explain when I get there,” she said, straddling her bike. “ _Please_.”

-

_Hey,_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything._

_Just know I love you, so much._

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl felt tears threatening at her eyes as she read her letter by her locker, Toni’s handwriting pressed firmly into the notebook paper. She had to sleep alone for the past two nights, since Toni practically up and left Thistlehouse. She had _no_ idea where Toni went following her confession, was worried sick until Sweet Pea texted Jason to say Toni was asleep on his couch. Jason was even more confused over Toni storming out, fleeing from conflict and her feelings. Toni had always been one to stand up for a fight, but when it came to hard situations in relationships, she left. It confused Cheryl, why would she just _leave_ like that? In truth, Cheryl wasn’t even _that_ upset about it. Maybe at first…but if being mad at Toni meant an empty bed instead of her head resting on Toni’s chest then she’d never get mad at her. She _loved_ Toni, loved her in a way she had never loved anyone before. And she had left her just like that.

Toni was avoiding her, as if Cheryl had told her to never speak to her again. Cheryl had barely even said anything to her that night, yet Toni was treating it as if she had done something so terrible she was being cut off. Toni didn’t go to English, instead had Sweet Pea drop off her letter. She didn’t show up to lunch either, Fangs said she was in the library. They all seemed to know what happened, word got around fast with them. Though they didn’t say it, she could tell the Serpents were secretly routing for their reconciliation in the sympathetic expressions they gave her.

“Cheryl!” Jughead called, rushing up to her in the hallway. He pushed passed younger students in pursuit of her locker, but they did a good job of automatically moving away from him once they caught eye of the leather jacket.

Cheryl looked up from the letter, shoving it in her bookbag with the rest of her belongings. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they could leak down her face, she didn’t like people seeing her cry.

“My dad only got fourteen days in jail and a fine of $7,000,” he said, practically breathless. “I really thought he was going to be in there for months.”

“Well, Josie’s mom is one of the best attorneys in Riverdale,” Cheryl smiled as best she could. She would’ve hired the same lawyer that had been representing the Blossom family for ages, but he was already representing her father in the case. Josie’s mom was less expensive to hire anyway but, in the end, it seemed to have worked out. “I was hoping she’d be able to reduce his sentence.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, he’ll be out for Christmas,” Jughead smiled, leaning against the lockers. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

Cheryl paused briefly, looking at the inside of her locker, “Well, as one of the rules states, no Serpent is left alone. You guys are going to be my family by association soon after all and... I just don’t like seeing families torn apart.”

“Are you talking to Toni?” he asked, his voice growing with concern.

Cheryl shook her head, gripping the locker door tightly, “No. We _aren’t_.”

“Look, I’m like 100% positive that Toni started liking you  _before_ she found out you liked her through the letters,” Jughead explained. “She’s not like that.”

Cheryl sighed, “Well, she kind of just rushed out instead of sticking around to deal with the issue. So, I don’t really know what to think about it. I love her, we aren't even dating. But actions speak volumes, you know?"

“And she loves you too,” Jughead added quickly. “If you’ve learned anything about Toni in the months you’ve been getting to know her, you’ll realize the truth.”

-

The third initiation of becoming a Serpent was scarier than the upcoming prospect of pole-dancing in front of a whole bar. Reaching her hand in to retrieve a knife from a biting snake? Yeah, not a fun dance in the park. Sweet Pea was by her side the whole time, acting as her only comfort. Other older Serpents surrounded her, some unsure if she’d be able to go through with it. But, Cheryl Blossom was never a quitter, even when it came to a snake.

She reached her hand into the tank the snake was held in, quickly grasping the knife. The snake only stared at her hand expectedly, as if it wanted her to succeed. Not even its tail rattled. She removed the knife easily, causing the whole bar to erupt into cheers. Cheryl gripped the knife firmly in her hand, looking up at Sweet Pea. He smiled at her, knowing the weight of what she was doing. Of course, she was still going to go through with becoming a Serpent despite she and Toni not talking, her brother was still one of them. And her father still wanted to terrorize them.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts of the pink-haired girl and dreaded the inevitability of sleeping in an empty bed later that night. She could barely sleep without Toni, tossing and turning until the sun came up.

She fumbled with the keys to her car when she heard footsteps behind her and the cock of a pistol. Cheryl froze in place, turning her head slightly to see two leather-clad boys standing behind her. She turned around completely to see the barrel of a gun pointed directly at her head.

“Shout anything and I’ll shoot you right in the center of your head,” the Ghoulie said, glaring at her.

Cheryl’s eyes widened, but kept her mouth shut. She could hear the sounds of the Serpents still in the Whyte Wyrm, laughing loudly. They were completely oblivious to what was happening outside.

“Your dad paid us to come get you and take you back to Thornhill. It’s where you belong,” the Ghoulie continued. Cheryl recognized him from the fight on Halloween, the one who Toni had beat up. “Just stay calm and get in our car.”

Cheryl nodded, knowing there was nothing else for her to do. She wasn't stupid, trying to run would definitely cause her death. She glanced behind the other Ghoulie, who was watching her menacingly. To her relief, Sweet Pea was creeping up behind him with his switchblade brandished. He had followed her out of the bar, but she thought he had already driven off on his motorcycle. 

A twig snapped under his foot, alerting the two Ghoulies of his presence. Realizing they had spotted him, Sweet Pea lunged for the one holding the gun, grabbing his bicep to raise the arm that was holding the gun in the air. As he was trying to do this, the gun-wielding Ghoulie panicked and impulsively pulled the trigger. A loud bang shattered the quiet atmosphere outside the Whyte Wyrm, eliciting a terrified scream from Cheryl. Sweet Pea used his knife to stab the Ghoulie in the side, causing him to yell out in pain.

“Are you fucking _stupid_? You weren’t supposed to shoot anyone!”

“I _panicked_! He snuck up behind me! _Fuck_ , I'm bleeding! That dick got me.”

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The two took off towards their car, scrambling inside to escape the scene before the other Serpents came to see what had happened. Cheryl rushed towards Sweet Pea, watching as he stared open mouthed at her. He reached up to clutch his shoulder, breaking his stare to instead press a hand over the hole in his leather jacket. She reached him just as it was starting to dawn on him what had happened as he looked at the red blood on his hand.

“Ouch,” he mumbled, before Cheryl wrapped her arms around his waist. He fell to the ground moments later, dirt sliding under his shoes as his knife fell from his hand.

“ _Help_!” Cheryl yelled, her voice overpowered by a screech of an engine as the Ghoulies fled in their car. “He’s been shot!”

Serpents were already scrambling out of the bar before she could finish her sentence, asking what happened and creating more of a panic. Cheryl pushed the jacket off his shoulders, looking at the red blood saturating his grey t-shirt. He stared up at her, watching her with a faraway expression as scrambled to pick up his switchblade from the ground. 

“I’m calling 911,” someone said frantically, more Serpents surrounded the two teens in shock.

Using the knife to cut the shirt away from his body, she pressed both of her bare hands onto the wound near his collarbone. It was a bloody mess, but it needed to be done.

“Sweet Pea, can you hear me?” Cheryl asked, looking at Toni’s best friend.

He nodded slightly but didn’t say anything. Cheryl continued to push as hard as she could against his shoulder, watching his face as he continued to look at her. Although he responded to her question, he didn’t look all there. His face was starting to become sweaty, his breathing rapid as she bent over him.

“You’re ok,” she said, doing her best to reassure him. He nodded again slightly. “You’re fine. Help is coming and they’re going to fix you, ok?”

“Are you ok?” he asked, his breathing becoming shallow as he winced in pain.

Cheryl nodded, “Of course, I’m spending some quality time with one of my best friends.”

Sweet Pea’s lips twitched upward, eyes still trained on her face.

“They’re on their way!”

“Hear that, Sweets?” Cheryl said, pressing firmly. “They’re coming to help you.”

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Cheryl could hear the faint sound of sirens approaching. By now, Sweet Pea was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. They fluttered as he tried to keep them trained on her face. A few of the Serpents around them had removed their leather jackets and placed them over his body in attempts to keep him warm, the temperature was well below freezing and he was getting colder by the minute.

“Stay awake, Sweet Pea,” Cheryl said, noticing his eyes had slowly shut. “Don’t quit on me now, ok? The ambulance is only like a few seconds away.”

He didn’t respond this time, eyes remaining closed as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot. The sirens were loud and the bright lights illuminated his features in red and blue. She could see his face. Pale and clammy, lips already turning blue from the loss of blood.

“I think he’s going into shock,” a Serpent watching on said.

“Everyone out of the way!” a paramedic shouted, causing the crowd that had formed around the two to open up.

Cheryl didn’t even look up at them, focused on Sweet Pea’s bare chest to check his breathing. His chest rose and fell slowly, but this didn’t comfort her much.

“Miss, we need you to step away from him,” another paramedic said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll take it from here.”

Two Serpents had to grab her and pull her away from Sweet Pea in order for her to leave his side, leaving her only able to watch on as he was put on a stretcher. She looked down at her hands, completely red and covered in his blood. They were shaking slightly, making her feel like she was going into shock herself. Surprisingly, she had not cried. At least not yet.

Cheryl gulped dryly, her one urge was to run into the arms of the person who had abandoned her in a time of conflict. She barely registered someone wiping her hands clean with a towel or being sat down on the steps. Her mind was swimming with absolutely every thought, yet she couldn't focus on even one of them.

“ _Cheryl, are you okay? I just called Jason, he and Jughead are coming.”_

She barely heard it. They sounded so far away.

-

~~_You didn’t have to sleep at Sweet Pea’s, you know. Just because I was mad doesn’t mean we couldn’t have worked it out. You didn’t have to straight up abandon me._ ~~

_I’m sorry about Sweet Pea, I hope you’re doing ok. I ~~love you too~~_

_Your Pen-Pal_


	16. Letter 16: Red Serpent

It had been two days since the fall of their Serpent brother, landing him in the hospital and in surgery for the last 24 hours. Miraculously, he had somehow survived despite the substantial loss of blood. The bullet hadn’t exited his body, instead lodging itself against his clavicle. His collar bone had shattered, causing him to need surgery to remove the bullet and the bone debris. When Ton first heard the news, she was keeping Sweet Pea’s little sister occupied in the living room. Beyond tired from the day, her eyes were barely open when Jason called her. He was frantic, panicking as he tried to explain what was going on.

_“Sweet Pea got shot when he was with Cheryl at the Whyte Wyrm! Jughead and I are going to pick up Cheryl, I don't know what's going on.”_

The first thought that flew into Toni’s mind was wondering if Sweet Pea was ok, where he had been shot, where he was now. Her next thought was  _what_ was Cheryl doing at the Whyte Wyrm that night? She didn’t like going, never felt like she belonged among them even with Toni at her side. Now there was a sudden change of heart, for what reason? Seconds later Toni was stumbling out of the door and hastily pulling on her Serpent jacket trying to get to her bike.  

It took two days for the Serpents to be allowed to see him, the only people allowed to be around him were his parents. He was finally in stable condition, the bone fragments removed from his shoulder and a heavy sling wrapped around his neck to support his arm. When Toni entered the room he was being kept at the hospital, she practically burst into tears upon seeing him. She wasn’t there to protect him, the boy who had been practically her  _brother_  for over ten years. She had been so scared to lose him, to have to bury him in the cemetery with their other fallen brothers.

He looked at her when she entered his room, offering her a lazy smile. There was a continuous beeping noise coming from the heart monitor, an IV connected to his hand, and for once her best friend was wearing all white instead of dark brooding colors. His hair was a mess, falling in front of his face along with a damp sweat on his forehead. The tears stung at her eyes.

“Was wondering when you were going to show up,” he remarked, breaking out into a wide grin.

Toni wiped at her eyes as she approached his bed, “I came as soon as they were allowing visitors. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I have to stay here for a few more days and am probably going to be stuck in this sling for months. I’ve been banned from riding my motorcycle until this heals,” he sighed. “That’s the worst news though, it’s all uphill from me.”

Toni moved to sit on the edge of his bed, placing her hand on top of his. He smiled up at her, still carefree despite the circumstances, “Jason told me what happened. Malachai came and threatened Cheryl with a gun and you stabbed him in the hip.”

“Yeah, pretty much. I got shot while I was doing it, but you know,” Sweet Pea shrugged casually.

“How did it feel? Being shot?” Toni asked, glancing at the bandages she could see on his shoulder through the hospital gown.

“Like being hit with a baseball bat by FP. My head was buzzing... I don’t remember much after that,” he mused, glancing at Toni. “Why are you crying?”

Toni broke out into a small sob, furiously wiping away the tears, “You’re just like a brother and I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you. We’d be lost, all of us.”

Sweet Pea frowned, “But, I’m ok. You don’t need to cry; Cheryl and I are both safe.”

“God, what were you both even  _doing_ at the Whyte Wyrm then? It was a fucking Monday night,” Toni sighed.

“She just wanted to talk. About what’s going on between you two. I really think you should talk to her,” Sweet Pea said.

“Does she even want to?”

“ _Obviously_  or else she wouldn’t have reached out,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Look, I know we may not have been thrilled about Cheryl at the beginning of the year, but you’re right. She’s really not that bad. She  _loves_  you Toni.”

Toni laughed through her tears, “Well, thank you for keeping her safe. Even if that meant you got fucking shot.”

“Anything for a fellow Serpent,” Sweet Pea smiled.

Toni frowned, “What? She’s not a Serpent.”

Sweet Pea visibly froze, words catching in his mouth, “Well…you know it’s just an expression. She’s Jason’s sister and your  _boo thing_ so she’s practically one.”

Toni leaned down to kiss Sweet Pea’s cheek, lips lingering on his flushed skin. He had risked his life to protect Cheryl’s, to make sure that nothing happened to her. Sweet Pea was never the kind of guy who wanted to be considered a hero, instead liked to be seen as dark and brooding. In all the years they knew each other, Sweet Pea always had her back and she had his. It extended to those they loved, so protecting Cheryl was just typical Sweet Pea.  

“Thank you,” she said, once she leaned back.

The door opened behind them, causing them both to look over. Toni’s mouth fell open slightly upon seeing Cheryl in the doorway of Sweet Pea’s hospital room. Cheryl seemed stunned herself, surprised to see Toni there. She must’ve come to visit him when she heard he was allowed visitors as well. There was a large bouquet of flowers in her arms, her way of saying thank you.

“Welcome to my pity party,” Sweet Pea smirked at the red-haired girl.

“I didn’t realize you were going to be here,” Cheryl said, looking directly at Toni.

Toni shrugged, “I came as soon as he could have visitors. I’ll leave... that way you guys can have some time to talk.”

“I won’t be long,” Cheryl said softly. “Just wanted to drop these off. Toni…will you wait for me in the waiting room?”

Toni frowned slightly but stood up from the bed. She could hear Sweet Pea’s smirk behind her, making her want to reach over and smack him over the face.

“Um, yeah,” Toni nodded. “Get some sleep, Sweets.”

Cheryl came out a few minutes later to join Toni in the waiting room. What did she have to say to her? It made Toni nervous and she picked at the fabric of her jeans as she waited for her. When Cheryl entered the waiting room, Toni scrambled to her feet.

“Hey…” Cheryl mumbled, her voice still soft. “I’m glad he’s doing ok.”

“Me too,” Toni nodded, an awkward silence forming between them. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for keeping it from you that I’m your pen-pal. I don’t really know what I was thinking and…I miss you, Cher.”

Cheryl’s bottom lip quivered, “I-…I miss you too. But, I think with the events that have taken place in the past few days it’s more than obvious I need to go back to Thornhill.”

“Cheryl…”

“ _Toni_ ,” Cheryl snapped, cutting her off. “Sweet Pea almost  _died,_  at  _my_ expense. Do you know what it’s like to kneel over someone and have their blood covering your hands just because they tried to interfere with my kidnapping? It fucking  _sucks._  I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of Jason and I… I can’t let my dad get to you next.”

“But I’m not going to get hurt, I’ll protect you. We’ll protect you!” Toni argued.

A tear dripped down Cheryl’s cheek, “ _Stop_ , Toni. I need to do this. After Christmas, I’m going to go back. I can’t let anyone in my new family get hurt by my old one, ok?”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Toni’s before the shorter girl could respond. Toni inhaled sharply, but her eyes fluttered closed as her hands flew to cup Cheryl’s cheeks. She hadn’t kissed the red-haired girl in days and craved it. Craved the taste of her red lipstick and the smell of Cheryl’s hair. There was a sadness to this kiss, as if they were kissing for the last time. Toni squeezed her eyes shut as much as she could, feeling the tears and emotion rise up on herself.

Cheryl broke the kiss, quickly cupping Toni’s cheek in order to press her lips to Toni’s forehead. Her lips lingered, allowing the feeling of comfort and affection wash over Toni. Cheryl was always the most affectionate when it was just the two of them alone. Despite her nickname being “Head Bitch in Charge,” Cheryl was easily able to make Toni feel like she was loved and cared for. Most people would be surprised to see Cheryl able to display that sort of affection and Toni was thankful that it was an affection reserved only for her.

“I have to go, I’ll see you soon,” Cheryl mumbled, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

She left Toni standing in the waiting room with a lipstick stain on her forehead absolutely dumbfounded.

-

_Hey,_

_Look I’ve been thinking a lot about what’s going on between us. Please just know I am absolutely and completely sorry about not telling you that I knew. I’m sorry for panicking and walking out, I thought I ruined everything. I thought you hated me for not telling you. When you kissed me in the waiting room, that kind of made me realize you didn’t hate me. That you were just as upset as I was about all of this. I’m sorry I left you alone, especially with everything going on._

_If you’re still with me, I’m here. We should be doing this right…like start an actual relationship and not be in this weird limbo phase. Let me know your thoughts._

_Toni._

* * *

“ _Why am I here?”_ Cheryl could hear Toni’s distant voice as she entered the Whyte Wyrm. “ _And why’s this place empty? Where did everyone go?”_

 _“Just shut up and trust me for once,”_ Jughead responded.

Cheryl sighed nervously as she heard their voices coming closer. She and Jughead had planned this down to every second. Hearing Toni’s voice made her immediately think of the letter Toni had written her, her apology and regret in walking out on her. Cheryl looked around the space she was hidden behind. There was a dirty mirror a few feet away that reflected Cheryl’s intricate makeup and red trench coat.

_“Stand right here, I’m going to be in the other room.”_

_“Jughead, where the fuck are you going?”_

Cheryl stepped away from the wall that kept herself from being seen by Toni. She walked up the steps to the stage near the bar, glancing at the serpent logo on the back of Toni’s jacket. The pink hair cascaded down her back, causing Cheryl’s legs to shake slightly. She could only imagine what this would’ve been like in front of a bar of old men. This was only Toni,  _her_  Toni. Jughead had left the bar, leaving them both alone in the dim lighting and faint smell of old beer.

“Hey there, Topaz,” Cheryl spoke up, a smirk appearing on her lips.

Toni turned around to face the stage, mouth falling open as she gawked at her. Surprisingly, Cheryl felt a little more confident. Her hands reached up to untie the belt that kept the coat around her body, revealing the carefully selected attire underneath. She wore a see-through red body suit that had a plunging neckline. Her legs were entirely bare as well as her arms and back. The only places the body suit covered were the places only Toni had seen before.

Toni’s eyebrows raised, and her mouth fell open widely as Cheryl allowed the coat to slip off her shoulder and pool on the ground. The soft and sultry music began to play over the speaker, started by Jughead in the other room. It seemed to have dawned on Toni what was happening as Cheryl reached out to wrap a hand around the pole in the center of the stage.

Confidence grew in Cheryl as she danced for Toni, leg wrapping around the cold pole as she swung her body around it. It was a workout, trying to hold her body up as her body spun around was difficult. She caught sight of Toni, who was watching her eagerly and with admiration. She was standing frozen in the center of the bar, eyes locked on Cheryl.

As Cheryl continued to dance, she wanted the song to end. Not because she was embarrassed or uncomfortable, she felt  _far_ from it. Instead, a heat had erupted throughout her whole body with how Toni was looking at her. She could only imagine how Toni felt watching this, to see Cheryl in something so skimpy only for her.

“Get down here,” Toni spoke up as she music faded out, her voice firm and slightly commanding.

Cheryl was panting slightly, tired from the routine. She stepped off the stage and walked slowly towards Toni in order to stand in front of her. Toni’s eyes were still traveling over her body as Jughead stuck his head into the bar. Cheryl felt like her knees were about to buckle, overwhelmed with how Toni looked at her.

“Hey Toni,” he smirked, causing Toni to break her eye contact from gawking at Cheryl.

He tossed her a red article of clothing, which she caught skillfully. Holding it up, Toni examined the red leather jacket with the Southside Serpents logo on the back. The snake was the same one on the back of all their jackets, a symbol that would know be worn on the back of Cheryl.

“You did this?” Toni asked, as she held up the jacket.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Cheryl shrugged.

“Everyone knew but me?”

Cheryl shrugged, “You and Jason didn’t know. But yeah, everyone else knew. I thought it made sense with everything going on.”

Toni reached behind Cheryl to place the red leather jacket over her shoulders, covering the body suit she was wearing, “Leather really does look good on you.”

“You aren’t mad that I joined?” Cheryl asked, allowing her arms to slip through the sleeves.

Toni shook her head, “Of course not. Your brother might be though.”

“Well, I hope you realize that despite having my own jacket I’m still going to wear yours,” Cheryl pointed out, as Toni’s hands traveled down her body to rest on Cheryl’s hips. She tugged the red-haired girl closer to her, pressing their bodies together.

“I wasn’t expecting any different,” Toni smiled. “I’m surprised FP let you get a red one.”

Cheryl’s hands allowed themselves to settle on Toni’s collarbones, fingers running over the leather of her worn jacket.

“I was surprised he let me do that dance in front of just you,” Cheryl shrugged. “But…I guess we’re going to be that couple who are both in the same gang.”

“ _Couple_?” Toni asked. “You thought about it?”

Cheryl smiled, “Toni, what happened wasn’t that big of a deal. Just a small bump that we can get over. Nothing matters more to me than spending everyday with you, with you where you belong at Thistlehouse. Not couch surfing. It makes sense though…that we actually becoming a couple since we already act like one.”

“So, you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“ _Yes_ , one thousand times yes,” Cheryl beamed, leaning down to kiss the pink-haired girl. “Now do us both a favor and take me back to my bed so you can take this body suit off of me.”

-

_Toni,_

_I already said this after we...you know. Anyways, you should know that I'm always here for you through the thick and thin. Any bump or bad situation we get through, we'll get through it together. You make me feel so beautiful and cared for and I hope I can give you even a fraction of that in return. I love you Toni, we'll get through everything together. You and I against the world. I love you._

_Cheryl_


	17. Letter 17: Feels Like Christmas

If the students of Riverdale High thought that Jason joining the Serpents was absolutely mind boggling, they were blown away after seeing Cheryl Blossom walk the halls the next school day. There was a threat of snow in the air, similar to the threat of hostility between the Bulldogs and Serpents. However, this time Cheryl had left the side of the Bulldogs and joined the Serpents. Although unsurprised, since Cheryl had been visiting the Serpents table since Jason had joined, that didn’t stop students from turning their hands to gape at the red-haired girl.

Whispers followed her wherever she went, with Toni right by her side. Toni felt a little uncomfortable at first, used to going under the radar instead of being the center of attention. Maybe it was because today was not only the day Cheryl wore her Serpent jacket to school for the first time, but it was also the day she and Toni went public with their relationship. Cheryl clung to Toni’s hand tightly as they walked the hallways, allowing Toni to feel the nervousness given off by Cheryl radiating up her arm. Despite Cheryl being nervous, she was somehow able to look totally unphased.

Cheryl’s red jacket went nicely with her black turtleneck and jeans, different from her normal style of skirts and long-sleeved shirts. Toni thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and Cheryl hadn’t taken off the jacket since she had received it. For someone who had called them scum months before, here she was wearing her own jacket with pride.

The eyes continued to follow them until she and Cheryl had reached the red-haired girl’s locker. Her hand slipped from Toni’s as she began to turn the lock, leaving Toni to glance around at the surrounding students watching them. She began to feel a little more awkward, catching Jason’s eye from across the hallway. He offered her a small smile, but it didn’t do much to ease the flipping in Toni’s stomach.

“You standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights is not helping matters,” Cheryl said, placing books into her bag.

“Well, when your girlfriend is returning to her parents who almost beat her twin brother to death you’d be nervous too,” Toni remarked, gripping onto her bookbag strap tightly.

Cheryl slammed her locker abruptly, “Toni I’m nervous too, but it’s not going to happen until after Christmas…so can we just forget about it for now? I kind of want to have an enjoyable Christmas.”

Toni’s jaw hardened as she looked up at her girlfriend, “Alright.”

A small smile appeared on Cheryl’s red lips, “I know you’re just mighty and protective, but it’s going to be ok. Trust me.”

Toni sighed as she studied Cheryl’s face, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Toni, you should know by now I can hold my own,” Cheryl giggled, bending down to kiss Toni sweetly. “Walk me to class?”

“Yeah, of course,” Toni nodded.

Cheryl huffed teasingly, “ _TT, please_ just forget about it for now. Christmas break is literally a few days away.”

“I think a few more kisses would help me feel better,” Toni pouted, pushing past students who refused to move over in the hallway.

Cheryl laughed, “What time’s your study hall again? I know a few empty classrooms if you want to feel better.”

-

Lunch was more of the same, though it was without Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl had an impromptu Vixens meeting in the gymnasium regarding their upcoming competition season once school started again after break. Although Toni knew Cheryl had other responsibilities, she still couldn’t help but miss her at lunch.

The other Serpents were there to occupy her, already surrounding the table when she arrived in the cafeteria. Toni tossed her bag to the ground and took a seat next to Fangs and across from Jason. Jason was eating lunch made by Cheryl, identical to the one Toni had received that morning. Toni reached down and pulled out the bag lunch, allowing the contents to spill out in front of her.

Spheres of cantaloupe, turkey and cheese sandwich, crackers, and a juice box. Toni looked up at Jason, who was looking right back at her.

“I hear you’re nervous about Cheryl going back to our parents,” he said simply, biting into his sandwich.

“And you aren’t? Jason, your dad almost beat you to death and now Cheryl is going back,” Toni argued.

“Of course, I’m nervous Toni, but this needs to end. Sweet Pea is in the hospital because of my dad,” Jason admitted. “We can’t just sit around while he kills us off one by one.”

“There has to be a better way,” Toni frowned.

“If you can think of one, bring it up to FP,” Jason shrugged.

“He’s in jail,” Toni scoffed.

“Because of my dad.”

-

_To my pen-pal ;)_

_If you could go to Hogwarts, what house do you think you would be in? I keep taking the Pottermore quiz and I either get Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and once even Gryffindor. I feel like I don't belong, like I'd be a hybrid of some sort. Not everyone is going to fit a house, a lot of people are going to be hybrids! How does that even work? What if I relate more to one House but am in another?_

_Concerned,_

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Cheryl was worried about Toni, who had seemed off since the plan to send her back to Thornhill had begun. It wasn’t her fault that she had to do this, if only her _stupid_ father hadn’t done everything he was doing to save his company. She could tell it affected Toni, whose mood had visibly declined as days past. Toni was worried about her and unwilling to give Cheryl up so she could lock her father up.

Christmas was the only thing that helped the general mood around Thistlehouse. Cheryl had been extremely excited to celebrate Christmas for the first time surrounded by people she actually liked and cared about. The Serpents had arrived at the house on Christmas Eve, taking up the majority of the rooms at Thistlehouse. It wasn’t until Christmas Day that the real celebration began, and Fangs had woken everyone up early in the morning.

“It’s Christmas!” he bellowed, running up and down the hallway and banging on everyone’s door.

Groggily, the entire Serpent crew rose from their antique beds and padded barefoot across old hardwood floors so that they could gather in the living room for Christmas Day. Out of all of them, it seemed Fangs was the most excited. Normally, Cheryl would’ve been had she not stayed up almost all night hugging Toni and playing with her pink hair.

For Sweet Pea, Toni, and Jughead, Christmas was never something worth celebrating. They weren’t used to receiving gifts on the day and had never had a tree up. Cheryl and Jason wanted to do something special for them, trying to make at least _one_ of Christmas memorable for them. Sweet Pea was the hardest to cheer up, arm in a sling and in a lot of pain following his surgery. He sat next to Nana Rose on the couch, allowing her to feed him pieces of shortbread cookies while he winced in pain.

“Listen up, fellow Serpents,” Cheryl announced, standing by the fireplace in front of everyone. Despite only being in pajamas and a bath robe, she still carried herself with an intense amount of confidence. “Christmas has always been important to my dear brother and I, but this year we are actually surrounded by the company that we like.”

“Wow that’s so touching, Cher,” Jughead chuckled somewhat sarcastically, not being one to like compliments on affection.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “With that being said, we cannot thank you all for how much you have given us. Being with the Serpents has given us a real chance to find a family that loves us, and we can lean on. So, in each of these expertly wrapped presents under the tree, Jason and I have decided to give back to our family members that we love _so_ deeply.”

“Yeah, Cheryl has always been better at speeches than me.” Jason chuckled, standing up from petting Hot Dog on the floor. “Since she’s already stolen the spotlight, I’m going to pass out the first gifts.”

“Wait a second, no one told us that we were supposed to be getting gifts,” Sweet Pea spoke up.

“ _Sweets_! Just shut up and accept the free gifts, dude!” Fangs huffed.

Cheryl glanced at Toni, who was looking back at her with soft eyes and a somewhat somber expression. She had spent a great deal of time researching and talking to people about Toni’s gift, hoping this would somehow turn her mood. Out of all the gifts, the one she had gotten Toni was by far the most expensive.

Jason tossed presents that looked exactly the same at each Serpent, calling out their names as a present came flying towards them. Once the wrapping paper was torn away and the gift revealed, each Serpent marveled at the winter sweaters that they pulled out. Cheryl had found them online, having great reviews for being light enough to wear a jacket over but still warm enough that they would survive the cold winter months. She had noticed as the days got colder and the Serpents insisted on wearing their jackets, that they didn’t seem to all have proper clothes that would fit them.

“Now you guys can actually dress for the weather and still wear your jackets over them,” Jason said, pulling on his own sweater. It hugged his body tightly and made him look slightly more muscular than he was.

Cheryl could hardly wait for Toni to open her gift, luring her off into the parlor while the other Serpents continued to open their gifts. Toni looked at her confused but allowed herself to be tugged into the other room. Cheryl was practically skipping, holding the box behind her back as she stepped in front of Toni.

“Cheryl…you know you shouldn’t have gotten me anything,” Toni sighed.

“Oh shut up, you’re so adorable when you think I would listen to you about that sort of thing,” Cheryl smiled, leaning down to peck Toni’s lips. She literally could never get enough of kissing her girlfriend. “Open it.”

Toni reached out to take the blue wrapped box, hands traveling over the smooth surface of the present Cheryl had spent a long time trying to find for her. Toni really deserved the world, after everything she had done and how kindhearted she was…it was the least Cheryl could do for her.

Toni’s eyes lit up once she removed all the wrapping paper, holding up the box of a brand new and expensive camera.

“You didn’t,” Toni gasped in disbelief.

“I did!” Cheryl beamed, reaching into the pocket of her bathrobe. “And I took the memory card out of your old one. All the photos should be on there.”

“Wait really?” Toni asked, reaching for the chip. “I didn’t even think of that, I was too distraught. Cheryl, I have photos of the Ghoulies on there!”

“Guess they were too stupid to realize that if they didn’t want those photos to see the light of day, they should’ve broken the chip too,” Cheryl shrugged, watching as Toni opened the box to the camera in order to put the memory chip inside.

“Cheryl do you know what this means? We could have enough evidence so that you don’t have to go to Thornhill!” Toni said, excitedly.

“T, I don’t think that’s how that works, babe,” Cheryl sighed. “It’s just a few photos.”

“It has to work!”

Cheryl reached out and took Toni’s hand, causing Toni to look up at her.

“Toni, I have to do this. It’s the only way,” Cheryl said. “Why is this affecting you so much?”

Toni sighed as she looked down at the camera in her hands, “I don’t want to lose you, Cher.”

“Toni, you’re not losing me,” Cheryl said firmly, reaching out to stroke her girlfriend’s arm. “I’m only doing this so we can stop fearing for our lives. My dad isn’t afraid of hurting people. Look at what happened to Sweet Pea and Jason.”

“But, what if he hurts you?” Toni asked, which was something Cheryl had been wondering too.

“He won’t,” Cheryl said, trying her best to reassure the shorter girl. “I won’t let him.”

“It’s just…” Toni fell silent as tears dripped down her cheeks. “I’ve lost a lot of people in my life and I wouldn’t want to lose you too. You’re like the best thing that’s happened to me Cher. I love you.”

“Toni, I love you too. _So_ much,” Cheryl said, taking Toni in her arms to hug her tightly. “I’m not leaving you. I’m protecting you. You’ve protected me this whole time, let me do the same.”

“This feeling won’t go away,” Toni sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

“That’s ok, ma chérie,” Cheryl said, burying her face in Toni’s neck. “It doesn’t have to. But this will all be over soon.”

“ _Dad!_ ”

The sound of a loud motorcycle engine pulled into the driveway of Thistlehouse, causing Jughead to spring up from where he was sitting and bolt outside. Toni and Cheryl broke from their hug, both looking out the front window to see Jughead strongly embracing someone with their bike helmet still on. The rest of the Serpents followed, clambering outside in order to greet their Serpent King.

“FP! You should’ve told us you were getting out, we would’ve come picked you up!” Jason smiled, stopping a few feet away from where he and Jughead were embracing.

“No need. Just wanted to surprise my son on Christmas,” FP said, letting go of their firm embrace.

His eyes travelled around before locking on Cheryl’s, giving her a small smile.

“If it wasn’t for Cheryl here, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Getting me a good attorney and letting my boy stay here while I was away. Thank you. Both you and Jason helped out a lot,” FP said, looking gratefully at Cheryl.

In that moment, Cheryl felt like she really belonged. She could really do good in this world, it took her sixteen years to realize that.

-

_To my concerned pen-pal_

_The Sorting Hat is magical and can probably see the future so it knows what House you would do better in. It just_ KNOWS,  _because people change a lot as a kid from when they're eleven. I always get Slytherin...not because I'm evil or anything, but I'm super ambitious (I got you after all ;) )_

_I feel like you'd be more of a Ravenclaw, but you definitely have some Hufflepuff in you. You're probably one of those special cases where you'd be like a Huffle-claw or whatever. I'm not geeky like that...ok maybe a little. But all I know is I'm definitely a Slytherin._

_~~Cheryl.~~ Ugh. I mean, your pen pal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT PLEASE COMMENT MORE TO COME THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL GOODNIGHT


	18. Letter 18: Homeward Bound

 The cold biting air of January shook Riverdale to its core, barely giving them time between snow storms before another one hit. Toni remained curled up in the warm confines of Thistlehouse, keeping under the blankets of Cheryl’s bed and near the fire of the living room. With Cheryl’s plan to leave in the next couple days, the Serpents were lying low. It was almost impossible to drive their motorcycles on the roads, allowing them to rest and rejuvenate from the Christmas holiday.

Though she had tried to convince herself that she was ok with Cheryl returning to her awful parents for the sake of their safety, there was still a sinking feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about it. Cheryl risking her own safety for the safety of the Serpents? Sweet Pea told her that if anything, it was going to prove to the elder Serpents that Cheryl was serious about being one. The Serpents wasn’t an after-school club, it was an actual gang. It seemed Cheryl would do anything to prove herself, even risking her own life. Toni had the same fire Cheryl had when she first joined the Serpents, though she was thirteen. This was the same as when she joined, but Toni couldn’t help but feel anxious about the idea. Cheryl was her girlfriend after all, someone who had never experienced poverty or discrimination. Toni was concerned that she may not know what she was getting into.

On top of receiving a beautiful new camera for as her Christmas present, Cheryl had decided to take Toni out to buy her more sets of clothes. As Cheryl had said, she loved Toni’s outfits, but the pink-haired girl only had enough clothes to last her about two weeks. Though Toni had never asked Cheryl for much, having Cheryl pick her outfits out to try on at various stores couldn’t stop her from smiling. She had never really bought her clothes at stores, opting for free hand-me-downs from neighbors and secondhand stores. Glancing at some of the price tags of the clothes Cheryl pulled out, Toni couldn’t help but be shocked by how Cheryl didn’t seem to even notice the prices. Sure, her family had money and Cheryl loved fashion and getting her nails done every two weeks, Toni just wasn’t used to it.

“How about this? Do you like the plaid print?” Cheryl asked, holding up a rust red flannel button up. “I think this would look absolutely _divine_ on you.”

“Yeah I like it,” Toni smiled, posing slightly as Cheryl held the article of clothing under her chin. “You definitely have picked up on my style already. It took you like five minutes.”

“Fashion’s going to be my fallback career honestly,” Cheryl said, admiring how Toni would look with it on. “Though that’s Veronica’s thing. I’m just augmenting it and making it more refined. You have _so_ much potential.”

“How many articles of clothing are you planning on getting me though? You already bought me five new pairs of jeans and three pairs of shoes,” Toni said, glancing at the shimmery see-through top Cheryl had plucked from the racks. “I like that.”

“Are you sure it won’t be too distracting? I know you don’t like standing out,” Cheryl said, biting her lip. “And I just want my girlfriend to have some more clothing, can’t go around wearing the same thing over and over again.”

“Actually, wearing the same thing saves a lot of money and stress,” Toni pointed out.

Cheryl rolled her eyes lightly and smiled, “Come on. Let’s go try these out in the dressing room. I cannot _wait_ to see these on you.”

Cheryl really did have a knack for picking out outfits that looked amazing on Toni and all went well with her Serpent jacket. The first outfit was ripped skinny jeans that clung to thighs and ass nicely, a contrast to her hand-me-downs which were loose on the hips. She tried on the plaid shirt, slipping it on over a black tank top and finally added her leather jacket. The black beanie on her head added to it, though she already owned that.

“Alright! Come out so I can see the masterpiece of an outfit I picked out for you,” Cheryl called through the divider of the dressing room, anxiously waiting on the other side.

Toni opened the door and stepped out, the new jeans made it a little difficult because of how tight they were. Looking back at her was Cheryl, mouth part way open and eyes sparkling.

“You. Look. _Amazing_!” Cheryl practically squealed, throwing her arms around Toni to hug it. “Do you like it? Please tell me you like it. This is _so_ you.”

“I do. I like it a lot,” Toni smiled hugging Cheryl tightly and burying her face into her girlfriend’s neck.

“I should just be your personal fashion designer. No need to look for more outfits when I know what to dress you in,” Cheryl said, giggling as Toni’s hands slid up her hips.

Tugging her gently, Toni stepped backward and pulled Cheryl with her into the dressing room. Toni’s new clothes were placed neatly on the wall hooks, while the clothes she wore to the store were in a heap on the ground. Cheryl seemed caught off guard by the sudden movement, but a smirk formed on her lips when Toni pushed the door behind her closed.

No words were spoken as Toni pulled Cheryl down to meet her lips, cupping her cheek softly as she tasted Cheryl’s red lipstick and smile. Toni savored the kiss with Cheryl, wondering what she was going to do not being able to kiss her girlfriend everyday once Cheryl returned to Thornhill. A want to cry washed over her, but she kept her composure.

Cheryl’s tongue poked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance into Toni’s familiar mouth. Toni pressed her weight against Cheryl as she opened her mouth, trapping her girlfriend between her body and the door of the dressing room behind her. Cheryl squeaked slightly into her mouth, running her tongue along Toni’s as Toni’s moved around Cheryl’s.

Her grip tightened on Cheryl’s hips, fingers digging into the soft pale flesh. She pressed her body further into Cheryl’s, slowing down their kisses as Cheryl ran her thumbs along Toni’s jawline.

“Promise me you’ll come back,” Toni whispered, resting her forehead against Cheryl’s.

Cheryl didn’t respond, instead she pressed a firm and loving kiss to Toni’s lips, “Of course I will. I’m not passing you up for anything in the world. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Brown eyes met a lighter brown, both girls not knowing what to do to help the other. Toni’s eyes travelled down Cheryl’s face, hands on her hips moving to undo the clasp of Cheryl’s jeans.

“Toni, don’t you think that’s risky?” Cheryl asked, not moving as Toni’s hand slid between the gap of her pants and hips.

“It’s risky if you can’t be quiet,” Toni shrugged, starting to sink to her knees. “Do you want me to stop?”

Cheryl shook her head in response, biting her lip in their private confines of the changing room.

* * *

 

_Dear Pen-Pal,_

_By the time you get this I know you'll be at this new house of yours, so I wanted to get ahead of myself and ask you how it is there. Do you like it? How are things going? Do you miss your old house? Do you miss the people in your old house? I've never moved houses before, so I can only imagine how it is for you to switch houses like this...especially in the middle of the school year. I'm very interested in hearing how this transition has gone for you, because I care about you a lot! Despite not knowing each other._

_From,_

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

The long walk down the driveway to Thornhill was nerve raking, making Cheryl grip the suitcases in her hands tightly as she made her way towards the front door. Since she was unexpected, she could only imagine the outcome that could happen when one or both of her parents opened the door. She brought only the necessary items she needed with her, which turned out to be a lot. A few months ago, she never expected to ever return to Thornhill following the brutal punches Jason received from their father. Though she never expected her parents to react that way, she could only pray that they wouldn’t do to her what they did to Jason when they discovered he was a Serpent. It must’ve been well known throughout Riverdale that the Blossoms twins were now Serpents.

She approached the many stone steps that led to the front door, climbing up each one while trying to firmly hold onto her suitcase. A red winter jacket kept her warm as her Serpent jacket would not be able to be worn until after this endeavor was over.

The sound of the doorbell could be heard from even outside, low bells chiming and reminding Cheryl of how eerie it made her feel growing up. She shuddered slightly at the sound, stomach churning as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

“Cheryl…what are you doing here?”

Cheryl made eye contact with her mother, who was standing slightly guarded behind the front door. Her mother looked out behind Cheryl, eyes skimming the large front yard looking for any Serpents that Cheryl might’ve brought with her.

“I’ve come back,” Cheryl said, her voice cracking slightly.

“Come _back?_ Your father and I know all about what you’ve done to taint this family name. As usual you had to follow in your brother’s footsteps and _join_ this gang you think of as an afterschool club,” Penelope hissed.

Cheryl’s fist gripped her suitcase handles tightly and she bit her tongue to hold back an angry retort. She had to keep her composure.

“You’re right. They’re not an afterschool club, they’re an actual gang. I tried to get through to Jason, but he’s too sucked into them. He even has their tattoo now. It’s too much for me, I want to come home. I don’t want to be a part of them,” Cheryl pleaded, dropping the suitcases onto the stone under her feet.

Penelope crossed her arms, “What of that one Serpent girl you’re dating?”

“It was all a mistake! My brain was clouded with hormones and sin. They live like savages, mama,” Cheryl lied, feeling like she wanted to throw up. She was _really_ putting on a show for her mother…and she seemed to be buying it.

Penelope watched her for a moment, studying Cheryl’s pleading expression for authenticity. She seemed to have passed, as Penelope stood aside and opened the old cedar door open.

“Your father and I thought you’d return at some point. Come in and hurry up, if you’re back you need to be back for good,” Penelope said, watching Cheryl scramble for her bags and hurry inside the warm mansion.

“Who’s that at the door?” her father’s voice called from the upper level.

“Your daughter,” Penelope responded, closing the door behind Cheryl heavily.

Her father appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with the same expression Penelope gave her, “Had enough of those snakes, huh?”

“Yes,” Cheryl responded, watching her father descend the stairs. “I can’t live like that anymore.”

“Well, it seems your brother can. If you’re serious about being back Cheryl, you’re going to have to show it,” Cliff said, standing in front of his daughter.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning no talking to the Serpents. You heard some of my Ghoulies go to your school. They’ll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don’t talk to them. Understood?” Cliff said, eyeing her luggage.

“It’s not like I was planning on talking to them anyway,” Cheryl scoffed slightly, crossing her arms.

“Aright. Hand over your phone then,” Cliff said, extending his hand.

“ _What?_ ” Cheryl gasped, her whole life was practically on that device.

Penelope moved to stand behind Cheryl, “Listen to your father, Cheryl. We want you to have no contact with the Serpents at all, in any way.”

Glaring slightly, Cheryl pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and hastily placed it in her father’s hand, “There. That’s what you want? I’m not a Serpent anymore and I don’t want any part of them.”

“Good girl, now head on up to your room," Cliff sneered.

* * *

_Dearest Pen-Pal,_

_Things are awful, but I predicted something like that would've happened. I wish I could go back to my old house, but right now I need to do something important. I no longer have a cellphone so no one that I know can communicate with me that way and some "ghosts" are going to be watching my every move at school to make sure I don't talk to the wrong people. That being said, all my outside communication is pretty much going to be with you and these letters. Make sure you don't skip school, some important things will be said in these letters now. At least my parents don't know about them yet._

_Love,  
Your Pen-Pal xx_

_PS. I miss you a lot :(_


	19. Letter 19: Set Failures

“Hey…how are you feeling?” Toni asked, approaching Cheryl in English class. The bell hadn’t rung yet and Cheryl had gotten to her desk a few minutes before class was due to start. Toni had arrived on time, only to make sure Cheryl was doing ok. She missed seeing her all the time.

Cheryl looked up from her notebook, eyes locking on Toni, “Back away, Serpent scum.”

Toni frowned and was immediately taken aback. Toni’s eyes scanned the classroom, noticing a large looking student in a leather jacket seated near the back. A Ghoulie. He must’ve been. Something was off.

Toni looked back at Cheryl to see her looking coldly back at Toni, “Move along.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry,” Toni mumbled, walking back towards her desk. She threw her backpack on the ground next to her desk and slid into seat. Glancing back once more at Cheryl, she realized just how hard this was going to be.

-

“So, I get we aren’t supposed to be talking, but come on we’re back to calling me scum?” Toni asked, approaching Cheryl in the girl’s restroom. Cheryl was bent over the sink, reapplying her signature red lipstick. Though she knew she wasn’t supposed to be, there was no way a Ghoulie was about to follow Cheryl into the bathroom.

Cheryl glanced at Toni through the reflection of the mirror, “I admit that was a little harsh. Don’t you have a class you should be going to?”

Toni huffed, “ _Cheryl_.”

“ _Topaz._ If you want this whole thing to work you can’t be following me around trying to get me to talk to you,” Cheryl snapped back, closing her tube of lipstick and stowing it in her purse.

“Alright, well I can’t help the fact I miss you so _sorry_ for overstepping,” Toni said, looking at her girlfriend. “They haven’t hurt you right?”

“No, they haven’t. I wouldn’t let them and…I miss you too,” Cheryl admitted. “But, if you want this to work you need to act like it. You can’t keep trying to talk to me and expect that not to get back to my parents.”

“Yeah I read your letter literally twenty minutes ago. Give a girl a second to catch up, I didn’t know we were supposed to be back to hating each other,” Toni sighed.

“Think of it this way. I supposedly left the Serpents and have run back into the arms of my parents. You’re not exactly supposed to be ok with that,” Cheryl explained. “Someone’s going to notice that we’re both in here alone.”

“The Ghoulies are keeping that close of tabs on you?’ Toni asked, glancing behind her.

“Yes. Now I need to go to class. I’ll explain everything in the next letter, ok?” Cheryl pleaded, leaning forward to peck Toni’s lips. “God, I miss kissing you.”

“I miss you too,” Toni said, smiling sadly. She knew this was going to happen, had prepared herself for it. But, it still hurt like a bitch.

* * *

_Pen-Pal,_

_It's been extremely hard not being able to talk to my girlfriend at all. I can only see her at school and even then I haven't spoken to her. She looks more beautiful than ever, but maybe that's because I can't have her right now. I haven't had much in my life, but this is something I'd rather not lose. Please keep me updated. I need to know my girlfriend is safe. I need to know she's ok._

_Your Pen-Pal_

* * *

 

Though she had only been staying at the mansion of Thornhill for less than a week, Cheryl could already feel herself slowly going insane with the absence of her twin brother and her girlfriend. Having no phone and no means to contact anyone at school other than the letters was maddening. At _least_ she had the letters, as it was the only way she could keep in contact with Toni. Seeing Toni, Jason, Sweet Pea, even Fangs at school and not being able to talk to them was torture. She belonged at the table with the Serpents, belonged next to Toni with her head on her shoulder as they kissed in between conversation. To the students of Riverdale High, Cheryl was a Serpent dropout. The twin that got too wrapped up in gang life and ran home to her parents. Who abandoned her twin brother as he was past the point of no return. Cheryl was made out to be a wimp, which was something she was certainly not.

Though unprompted by FP or anyone from the Serpents, Cheryl made the decision to catch her parents once in for all. So that they could be put in jail where they rightfully belonged, and Cheryl could finally return to her true family. She planned what she was going to do all during her free period, writing down notes on how she was going to carry it out that night. It was rash, no one knew about it other than her.

Her stomach was practically churning as the hours crept by at Thornhill, the time to execute the plan at 3am was fast approaching. Cheryl thought over the steps to her plan in her head as she remained quiet in her bedroom. Sneak into her dad’s room, steal his phone, figure out how to unlock it, forward any incriminating evidence to her email and get the _fuck_ out of Thornhill. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was going to find on her father’s phone, but there just _had_ to be something that would have him end up behind bars.

At a little before 3am, Cheryl crept out of her bedroom and into the spacious wooden hallway of her parent’s mansion. The slippers on her feet were aiding to her stealth, allowing her to navigate her way towards the master bedroom door.

Hands shaking slightly, Cheryl reached for the door handle and turned the knob. She heard the lock of the door turning as she fully rotated it and pushed the door open. There was barely any sound coming from her parent’s bedroom, other than their soft snores and rustling of sheets. She could see her father’s phone on the bedside table from where she was standing.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she crossed the room and towards her father’s phone. He was sleeping on his stomach, red wig falling off his head. Her mother was asleep next to him, looking in Cheryl’s direction as if she was watching her daughter.

She scooped up his phone and turned around towards the door, doing all of this in less than a few seconds. Once the door was closed behind her, her heart leapt in her throat as she clutched his phone. It was on, with a few email notifications on the lock screen. Cheryl walked back to her room as she examined the subject line of the emails.

**IMPORTANT: Immediate response needed**

**Cliff Blossom, in need of reply**

**New York City Storage Facility Invoice**

Her thumb slid across the screen to unlock the phone, but she was stopped by a four-number password protection. Her dad was _not_ that smart when it came to phone passwords. What could it be? She tried her parent’s wedding anniversary. Not it. His birthday. Nope. Her mother’s birthday. No. She and Jason’s birthday. Incorrect. Nana Rose’s Birthday?

The home screen and apps opened up onto the screen, allowing Cheryl access into her father’s phone. She wanted to jump in the air and celebrate, but she was still in Thornhill with the potential of her father realizing his phone was missing.

Navigating to his emails, she refreshed the app and opened the invoice to the storage facility. In the PDF file, Cheryl found the address of where the warehouse was that Sweet Pea and Jason went to go find a few months ago. She forwarded the email to her and kept scanning, eyes racking over anything that could incriminate her father.

Drug transactions, a list of names of the dealers, information about Sweet Pea and Toni that not even Cheryl knew about them. There were all sorts of information surrounding jingle-jangle, even that Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were selling it. There were even emails about she and Jason’s relation to the Serpents, like he had people tracking their whereabouts and ranking among them.

She locked the phone and stored it in her backpack. This was too much; her father knew too much. Cheryl scurried to her feet and began to change into a sweatshirt and jeans. She needed to get out of Thornhill, what else did her father know? After changing, she stuffed her remaining personal belongings that she kept at Thornhill. As for her phone, she had no idea as to where it was. All she knew was that the keys to her car were on the dining room table and that was her only way out. If she hurried, she could be pulling into the trailer park of FP’s place to deliver him the emails in less than twenty minutes. This would all be over in twenty minutes.

Cheryl crept out of her bedroom with her backpack on her shoulders, descending the stairs quickly. At this point, she was making more noise than she should have been. Her footsteps thumped heavily on the hardwood floors as she sprinted into the dining room to grab her keys. They were still sitting there from earlier that day.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed them, disregarding the creak of the floorboards above her head. Being back in Toni’s arms could be less than an hour away. She needed to hurry.

Chery rushed to the large door of Thornhill and undid the latch, pulling it open with some difficulty. The air was freezing and there was a fresh inch of snow on the ground. She shivered slightly as she looked around, hearing no other noise in the wilderness. Normally in the summer, the sound of a thousand crickets and cicadas would fill the air. Now, at 3am it was just an empty eerie quiet.

Closing the door behind her quietly, Cheryl rushed down the front steps and towards her car parked in the driveway. She could see the cherry red paint gleaming in the moonlight, beckoning her towards it so that she could escape and be on her way.

“ _Gotcha_!”

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pining her arms to her side. Cheryl screamed, but a hand had covered her mouth quickly. She struggled against the arms and heard a familiar chuckle under her captor’s breath.

Another figure stepped in front of her and Cheryl recognized Malachai from the Ghoulies almost immediately. He had fully healed from his disfigurement with Toni, a smirk spread across his face as he realized he caught Toni’s prized possession.

“Your daddy warned that his little girl may try to sneak out and run back to her Serpent family,” he said, laughing again as he withdrew a switchblade from his pocket. “Looks like he was right.”

Cheryl struggled in the other Ghoulie’s arms, kicking frantically in attempts to get away.

“You know, we already got a chance to rough up your brother once and your girlfriend twice now, even that slimeball Sweet Pea. I was hoping we’d get an opportunity with the other more attractive Serpent. How about a nice Glasgow smile on that beautiful face?”

Panic surged through Cheryl as the blade to Malachai’s knife flew open with a snap. She pushed against her captor, but to no avail.

“ _Enough_.”

Malachai had taken a step towards Cheryl, blade extended towards her lips. When the loud voice of her father echoed across the driveway, he stepped back and looked rather bewildered at her father.

“Just having a bit of fun,” Malachai sighed, closing the blade. “I wasn’t actually gonna hurt her.”

“I’m not paying you to torture my children,” Cliff said, Penelope close behind. Her parents approached she and Malachai, both in bathrobes over their pajamas. Cheryl had stopped struggling, wondering if he knew she had taken his phone.

“Did you really think you could outsmart two full grown adults?” Penelope asked, a condescending tone to her voice. “An ignorant 16-year-old girl.”

“What you’re doing is _wrong_ ,” Cheryl spat, as Cliff yanked the backpack off of her back.

Cliff laughed, “Like brother like sister. I knew you didn’t have a change of heart about leaving us. The Serpents really have changed you.”

“And so what? You both are _evil people_ ,” Cheryl huffed.

“I’ll be taking back my phone too,” Cliff said, sighing slightly. “I wish you had changed your mind Cheryl. I needed someone to leave my empire to. Your brother had too much of a good heart for that. No mind, we’ll make sure you’re ready to take over the Blossom Empire one way or another.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cheryl asked.

“That means, you’re going to do what we want,” Penelope said.

“Take care of her,” Cliff mumbled, stowing his phone in his robe pocket.

Malachai laughed, “I’ve been waiting to do this to you for some time, Blossom.”

Before she could blink, Malachai had pulled back his fist and nailed her in the jaw. After that, everything went black.

* * *

_Cheryl Blossom did not show up for school or leave a letter to her pen-pal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are wrapping up this fic with some ANGST


	20. Letter 20: Severed Connection

Not hearing from Cheryl was one thing, but to have her not show up at school or leave her scheduled pen-pal letter was off. Cheryl was known to be a straight A student, who never missed school even if she was sick. She’d only miss school if she was on her deathbed or so sick she couldn’t move or there was something that had happened to her. This worried Toni tremendously as she lay awake in Cheryl’s bed at Thistlehouse. The space next to her was still empty and the smell of Cheryl’s shampoo was fading from the unused pillow. It made Toni’s stomach sink, this wasn’t like Cheryl. She wouldn’t just _miss_ school.

Toni wasn’t the only one worried by Cheryl’s absence from school, her twin brother Jason seemed to sense something was off. Being her twin, he knew Cheryl better than anyone. It was as if they had an unexplainable connection and he grew antsy at the potential of his sister being in danger. Toni knew that he couldn’t live without her, for him to subconsciously act this way also raised red flags. He couldn’t focus, kept walking by her locker to see if she’d show up. Jason was regretting his support for Cheryl returning to Thornhill as the school days passed without any sign of her.

“Should we go to Thornhill and check on her?” Toni asked Jason at their Serpent meeting outside FP’s trailer. It was odd to have Cheryl absent among the meetings despite the red-head only being a confirmed Serpent for a few weeks.

“No,” Jason said, shaking his head. “If anyone sees us driving by the street they’re going to think Cheryl is still connected to us. We’d put her in danger.”

“But, what if she already is?” Toni asked. “Jason, I know you think something may have happened to Cheryl.”

“Yeah, it’s crossed my win. Twin intuition I guess,” Jason sighed. “Toni, it’s not a good idea. Cheryl can hold her own, you should know that.”

“Your dad literally almost had the life beaten out of you and you don’t think the same could happen to Cheryl?” Toni asked, glancing at FP as he exited his trailer.

“Serpents!” FP announced, clutching an envelope in his fist. It was ripped open and Toni could tell by the look on the Serpent king’s face that something was wrong. “I just received a letter from Thornhill. It’s been written by Cheryl.”

“Wait what?” Toni gasped. “What does it say? Is she ok?”

FP looked wordlessly at her, extending the hand with the envelope in it to hand it over. Toni felt her stomach drop as she took the letter from his hands and quickly opened it. Jason and Sweet Pea moved to look over her shoulder as Toni’s eyes scanned the red ink to read it.

_Serpents,_

_I know this letter may come as a bit of a shock, especially those I have closer connections with. But, I must confess that you chums have been duped. That’s right. I played you. This whole time you thought I was seeing this new direction of becoming a Southside Serpent to take down my own parents but in reality, it was the exact opposite. Though Jason is far from being converted, I “switched sides” to spy on you and gather information to make sure that the Blossom Empire would never be taken down._

_I gained your trust through Toni Topaz, who I messed around with so that she would tell me secrets about your operations and make it easier for me to “join” you. I used Jason as support to seem like I was the other twin who saw past my parents “sinful ways.” The more time I spent with the Serpents, the more I saw who the real sinners were._

_Everything this whole time has been fake. My relationship with Toni, hate to break it to her but it was never real. Nothing between us was real. Everything I said to her, I didn’t mean. Jason, though you are my brother and we once shared everything together, I see you have strayed too far from the light and should be punished accordingly. Sweet Pea, you should’ve died that night you took a bullet for me. You only got in the way. You’re supposed to be six feet under. The rest of you can rot. This war is far from over._

_You know whose side I stand on._

_Cheryl Marjorie Blossom._

“That’s her handwriting,” Toni croaked, eyes filling with tears. “She wrote this. I can recognize her handwriting anywhere.”

“Cheryl wrote this?” Jason asked in shock, snatching the letter from Toni’s hands.

Toni used the sleeve of her Serpent jacket to wipe her eyes, pushing passed Fangs who was standing in front of her. It felt as if her heart was breaking, like she was going to throw up all the contents of her stomach. A strangled sob left her lips as she stumbled away from the Serpents meeting. She could hear the commotion as Jason read the letter aloud, enraged by Cheryl’s betrayal. No one could compare to how Toni felt as she repeated the words in her head. _Everything I said to her, I didn’t mean._

Cheryl muttering an “I love you” as they kissed good morning echoed in the back of her mind, as well as all the other times Cheryl was affectionate with her. It was all a lie.

Toni fell to her knees near Sweet Pea’s trailer and pulled her knees to her chest. The smell of wet dirt and snow filled her nose as she buried her face in her knees. She gripped the sides of her head, feeling her cold fingers numbing against her cheeks. A heavy sob escaped from her lips, as thoughts swam in her head.

“Are you ok?”

Toni lifted her head minutes later to see Jason sitting down next to her. He immediately put an arm on her back, rubbing it softly to try to comfort her.

“Are you? Your sister betrayed up, betrayed her own twin brother. How are you not upset?” Toni asked, noticing Jason had not shed a tear and didn’t even look that upset.

Jason sighed, “I don’t know Toni. I don’t think I believe what she wrote. I know Cheryl.”

“Well clearly you didn’t since none of us saw this coming,” Toni huffed.

“Toni…you know everything Cheryl said to you. I saw the way she looked at you, the things she did for you. No offense to her or anything, but Cheryl’s not that good of an actress. Do you really think she could pull off faking her love for you? Fake emotions like that? That’s like Oscar-level acting,” Jason pointed out.

“I don’t know what to believe,” Toni mumbled, resting her forehead on her knees. She had been crying for what seemed like hours and a pounding headache was oncoming. “I’ve never felt so heartbroken.”

“I don’t think Cheryl wrote that…well I do. But, I don’t think she did it willingly,” Jason said, shaking his head. “It’s not like her and I’m sure she didn’t fake your relationship. God Toni, you’re the love of her life. You’re destined to be my future sister-in-law, you know?”

“You really think your parents made her do it?” Toni asked, wiping her eyes.

“I think something isn’t right. Something must’ve happened to Cheryl and you and I need to save her,” Jason declared. “We can do this Toni. We need to save our girl.”

Toni’s lip trembled as she leaned over to hug Jason tightly. He froze for a moment but hugged her back with such tightness as he buried his face in her shoulder. They knew something wasn’t right. They needed to get Cheryl back, but Toni couldn’t help the guilty feeling rising in her chest as she realized that this was all her fault.

* * *

 

Cheryl looked out the window of Thornhill, examining the untouched snow in the large yard of her parents’ mansion. The windows had been recently installed with latches to prevent Cheryl from opening them. Her door had also been locked multiple times over from the outside. More or less, she was confined to her bedroom. Meals would come in three times a day, but Cheryl was too upset to eat. Her face had been severely bruised from the fist of Malachai. The left side of her face was swollen from her jawline up to her lip, dark and purpling from the incident a few days ago. It still stung, but she hadn’t been given any sort of painkillers to suppress what she felt. Instead, she sat next to her window and hoped the Serpents would come rescue her.

But, why would they? Why would they after she wrote them a letter like that? Toni probably hated her, hoped she rotted in Thornhill. Oh Toni, she never meant to hurt her. They would’ve hurt her even more if she didn’t write that letter. That _stupid_ letter.

“Cheryl?”

She heard her mother’s voice in the doorway and turned her head to look at her. She didn’t speak, she hadn’t spoken since she had awoken from being knocked out. She didn’t trust herself to speak without crying.

“You’re going to be taken somewhere new. Somewhere where you can be cleansed of your sins.”

“When?” Cheryl asked, voice croaking from lack of use.

“Soon. We’ll fix you soon enough,” Penelope said, grabbing the doorknob of her room. “Enjoy your last days of freedom.”

“This isn’t freedom. You’ve locked me in my room,” Cheryl pointed out.

Penelope chuckled, “This is freedom compared to where you’re about to be.”

Her heart sank, Cheryl had to act fast.

-

“I need to send this letter in for school. We had pen-pals and I can’t just leave unexpectedly. I need to write a final letter,” Cheryl said, clutching the letter she had written. Her mother had come in with dinner that night, barely even looking in her direction. “ _Please_.”

“Why does it matter? You’re leaving school anyway,” Penelope asked, turning her nose.

“Because it would be unfair to just _go_. Can I please just give this to Josie to bring for me? It’s the last thing I need to do,” Cheryl begged.

“Give me the letter. I want to read it first,” Penelope said, extending her hand.

“Why? I don’t want-,” Cheryl protested, but her mother had snatched the letter from her hand.

She opened the flap and pulled out the letter, making Cheryl gulp as she read it over. Her mother’s eyes scanned the ink for any way Cheryl was using the letter to contact the outside world. Saying information that she shouldn’t have been.

“Alright. This is fine. I will call Mrs. McCoy and have Josie stop by on Monday morning so that she can retrieve this letter and deliver it for you,” Penelope said, tossing it back to her daughter. “That’s it though Cheryl. We will be doing no more favors for you from now on.”

“Heard that loud and clear,” Cheryl said, placing the letter on her bedside table. “No more favors.”

-

“I’ve been texting you for over a week and _no_ response. Have you just dropped off the face of the Earth, girl?” Josie asked, standing in front doorway of her house. Penelope was keeping a watchful eye on both girls from the staircase.

“No, I’m ok! Just feeling a bit under the weather and I’ve been off my phone. Can you just put this in my slot at school? I already missed one letter assignment,” Cheryl said, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah of course. You really take this assignment seriously huh?” Josie noticed, taking the letter from Cheryl’s hand.

“Of course. I want to maintain straight A’s after all,” Cheryl pointed out.

* * *

 

_Toni,_

_Before I begin, please know I did not mean a single thing I wrote in that letter. I love you, I love you so much. I hope you didn’t believe it. I really hope you didn’t. If I didn’t write that, they would’ve kept hurting me._

_Something very bad has happened at Thornhill. I tried to steal information and escape, but they caught me. The only way I could reach you is through this letter. I showed my mother a fake one so that she’d allow me to give this to Josie, I don’t think she suspects a thing. She’s a little slow with that sort of thing. My dad’s email is littered with information that can be used to lock he and my mother up. I emailed some of the documents to myself and have included my username and password for you to access them._

_I know you don’t like police and I don’t blame you, but I think now is the time. My mother told me she’s taking me somewhere to be rid of my sins. I think she’s taking me to the nutcase nunnery, ask Kevin about it. You need to act fast, my days are pretty much numbered. It’s going to be much harder to get me out of the nunnery than Thornhill._

_I love you and I miss you. Please get me out of here._

_Cheryl_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER IS TOMORROW NIGHT YEE HAW  
> leave a comment


	21. Letter 21: Time is Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is NOT the last chapter of this story. The last chapter was so long that I decided to split it in two. This is the first part of the last chapter. The last chapter will be coming out a few days following this one.

Once she read Cheryl’s _real_ letter, Toni’s heart leapt in her chest. It was one thing to see the letter placed in its assigned spot when she walked into English, it was another to see what was written on it. Jason had been right, Cheryl hadn’t been fooling them this whole time. They were hurting her, forcing her to write a letter to end her involvement with the Serpents.

It made Toni feel rather guilty, she had immediately assumed that the original letter had been truth. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Cheryl couldn’t just fake all the moments that they shared together. In reality, Toni was just so used to having those she loved dearly leave her. Though she doesn’t remember much of her parents, there was always a distinct absence she remembered throughout her life. Immediately assuming Cheryl was doing the same was just second nature. The only people who hadn’t left her thus far were the Serpents. Sweet Pea especially.

Toni pulled Sweet Pea’s beaten laptop out of her backpack, slamming it with a clatter on top of her desk. Despite being in English class, that didn’t matter when the potential of Cheryl’s life was on the line. She had to access those emails and then rescue her from wherever she was going to end up.

**Toni: Emergency Serpent meeting after this class. Usual spot.**

**Jughead: Why? What’s going on?**

**Toni: Cheryl somehow sent me a letter through the pen-pal thing. She’s in trouble**

**Jason: Holy shit**

**Sweet Pea: we’ll be there. hang in there guys**

“Miss Topaz, I know you haven’t been going to this school for as long as most of the other students here, but you should know by now that there are no cellphones or laptops allowed in class,” Mr. Paterson said, his voice laced with annoyance.

“You don’t understand, Mr. Paterson,” Toni explained, ignoring the small sniggers of the other students around her. “There’s something really important that I need to take care of and I just needed to go on my computer and-.”

“Toni, it’s been a long semester of your excuses. I really shouldn’t have to keep repeating myself,” Mr. Paterson sighed. “Let me see your laptop and your phone. You’ll get them back at the end of the day.”

“ _What_?!” Toni gasped. How was she supposed to save Cheryl without access to the evidence and her phone? Mr. Paterson extended his hand, motioning for the laptop and cellphone on her desk.

“If you’d like to argue, you can go to the principal’s office and argue,” Mr. Paterson retorted.

Toni opened her mouth to argue, but the words caught in her throat. If she ended up in the office, she wouldn’t be able to tell the others about the letter she got from Cheryl. It took everything she had in her to keep her mouth shut as she begrudgingly handed over the beat-up laptop and phone.

“Good choice. You’ll get it back at the end of the day,” Mr. Paterson said, bringing her belongings to his desk and setting them next to his own computer. “Right, now that’s taken care of let’s start today’s lesson. Are we still missing Cheryl from class?”

-

“Tiny…what’s going on?” Sweet Pea asked the second she walked into the empty classroom that the Serpents usually met in.

The other Serpents immediately picked up on Toni’s frantic demeanor as she closed the door of the classroom behind her.

“ _Look_ ,” Toni said, quickly as she handed Jason the letter she had received from his twin sister. “Look what I got today in English.”

“The other letter was bullshit?” Fangs asked, glancing at Jason. He was reading the letter intently, mumbling the words to himself in concentration.

“She thought she could steal some information and got caught. Now they’re trying to send her to some nunnery? Fuck if I know what that is,” Toni said, sitting on top of one of the desks in the classroom.

“Did you ask Kevin about it?” Jason asked, handing the letter to Jughead so he could read it next.

“Not yet. My English teacher confiscated Sweet Pea’s laptop _and_ my cellphone because I was using them before his class even started,” Toni sighed. “Fucking bullshit.”

“Fuck the laptop, I can get onto Cheryl’s email from my phone,” Jason said, waving her off. “Right now, we need to figure out what this nunnery is and find her before she ends up there.”

“Well what else can we do? Break into Thornhill and kidnap her?” Jughead asked. “If a bunch of Serpents show up on their private property and try to take their daughter from her bedroom, what type of image do you think that paints the police?”

“A bunch of riff raffs word versus one of the most power families in Riverdale,” Toni added. “The cops are looking for any reason to lock us up. If we’re going to do this, we need to be safe about it.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Fangs asked, looking up from the letter.

“We figure out what this nunnery is from Kevin and get FP to give the information Cheryl stole to the police,” Sweet Pea said. “Once we figure out where Cheryl is going to be we’ll go from there.”

“Taking charge this time, huh Pea?” Jughead remarked.

Sweet Pea gave him a searing look, looking intimidating even in an arm sling, “No Serpent left behind. She saved my life by keeping me stable after I got shot and has paid for the entirety of my recovery. It’s the least I can do.”

-

“Keller, wait up,” Toni called out to the sheriff’s son, jogging after him as he was on his way to lunch.

Kevin turned around to see Toni, slowing down and signaling for Betty and Veronica to keep walking without him. He and Toni had never only exchanged a few words since knowing each other, mostly just friendly greetings in English.

“Hey…is there something you need?” Kevin asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Actually, there’s something you know that may be of importance to me,” Toni said, crossing her arms. “Do you know anything about some nunnery around here?”

“Is this about Cheryl’s unexplained absence from school?” Kevin questioned, frowning slightly. “Did she ask you about it?”

“Maybe. What do you know about it?” Toni asked. “I don’t have time to beat around the bush with this, she’s in danger.”

“This _nunnery_ you speak of is most likely the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. It’s rumored to be a gay conversion camp, but there’s no proof of it since they’re illegal,” Kevin explained, his voice going hushed. “Do you think Cheryl was checked in there?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, Kevin,” Toni sighed. “She said you would know where it was and what it was.”

“I know the Blossom’s weren’t too thrilled about the fact Cheryl started dating you…since you’re a girl and a Serpent. My bet is she’s being taken there,” Kevin said. “It’s on the outskirts of Riverdale towards the east. They keep it lowkey.”

“Perfect. Thanks Kevin,” Toni nodded, turning to rush off and find Sweet Pea.

“Wait, Toni,” Kevin said quickly, reaching out to grab the sleeve of Toni’s leather jacket. “If Cheryl’s being taken there…you better act fast. Those who go in don’t come out.”

* * *

 

“Cheryl.”

There was a knock on her bedroom door and the sound of multiple locks turning on the other side. Cheryl recognized her mother’s voice, breath catching in her throat the same way it did whenever she heard her. She had been sitting on her bed, reading over the previous letters that Toni had sent her that she’d kept safe. Reading them back, it was rather obvious that they were pen-pals. Did she choose to not consider Toni as her pen-pal because she never thought of Southsiders as human beings with emotion?

Her mother opened the door seconds later, causing Cheryl to look up from the silent tears she had been spilling onto the pages of the letters.

“It’s time to go,” her mother said sternly.

“Go where?” Cheryl asked.

“Somewhere you can pay for your sins,” Penelope responded. “Come now, you won’t need any of these things anymore.”

Cheryl took a deep breath to calm herself down as she wiped her nose on her sweater’s sleeve and pushed her large-framed glasses higher onto her face. It was now or never for the Serpents to come save her. However, she didn’t even know if Toni had received the letter from Josie. She could only hope that things had gone to plan, that Toni had gathered the Serpents, and were coming to get her from Thornhill.

Cheryl rose from her bed and walked towards her bedroom door. Her mother was waiting for her, eyes scanning over her daughter as if trying to reveal another devious plan Cheryl may have to escape. A firm hand wrapped around Cheryl’s arm, tugging her along the hallway of Thornhill and down the stairs.

Cheryl could see her father next to a rugged looking teen in a leather jacket, a running black car a few feet away. Cheryl locked eyes with the Ghoulie from the front steps of Thornhill, recognizing him as the one who had shot Sweet Pea. A feeling of rage overcame her as she was forcefully walked towards him by her mother.

Cliff turned to look at her as they got nearer, face expressionless as it always was.

“It’s time for you to come back as a new woman,” he said, opening the backseat door of the car. “Jason may not be saved, but you will. Your months of sinning will be cleansed. You’ll get the help you need.”

“Make sure she gets there on time,” Penelope said to the Ghoulie, handing her off to him.

“You won’t get away with this,” Cheryl said firmly, as she was forced into the backseat of the car. The Ghoulie’s hands were stronger than her mother’s, easily pushing her inside. “Let go of me, you goblin!”

She could hear her parent’s laughter as the Ghoulie slammed the car door shut. She adjusted her glasses once more, looking out the window of the car for signs of motorcycles coming to her rescue.

She continued to look as the Ghoulie got in the driver’s seat and began to pull out of Thornhill’s long driveway.

“You know I was hoping I’d be the one who would get to escort the Blossom heir to her new residence,” he laughed. “I can see why the Serpents like you so much, you’re a hot one.”

Cheryl gulped dryly, choosing to not answer the Ghoulie’s comment to instead look out the window. Darkness had settled on Riverdale, making it hard to see anything other than what the car’s headlights were illuminating. At one point in what she assumed to be her false hope, she thought she saw multiple squad cars drive by them in the opposite direction. If only they were going to arrest her parents.

Minutes passed, and each minute took more and more of Cheryl’s hope away from her. Josie must’ve not given Toni the letter, or Toni didn’t know where to look for her. Something must’ve gone wrong and now she was on her way to be “cleansed.”

The institution that they pulled into was large and looming in the moonlight. Cheryl gulped nervously, as two women descended the steps outside of the building. They approached the car the moment it had pulled to a stop, peering into the back window to take a look at Cheryl.

The Ghoulie got out of driver’s seat and quickly opened the back door.

“Time to go,” he huffed, before grabbing Cheryl forcefully. He tugged her hard and practically tossed her onto the dirt, causing her knees to scrape against the dirt and her glasses to slip off her ears.

Cheryl whimpered in pain as she picked herself off the ground and stumbled into the arms of one of the women.

“Welcome to the Sisters,” she said, picking up Cheryl’s glasses from the dirt. “I assume you’ll be needing theses.”

Cheryl took them quickly and repositioned them on her face, allowing her to properly look at the woman in front of her. She was short, with graying hair and a firm face. To Cheryl, it looked like she hadn’t experienced any sort of joy in the last thirty years.

“I’m Sister Woodhouse. You’ll be following me inside,” she said, motioning to the other sister waiting for her. Cheryl hung her head as tears spilled onto her cheeks. How were they supposed to get her now…if they even knew she was in there?

“Tears already? You’re going to be making your first task even harder on yourself,” she tutted. “There are some sacs in the cellar that need to be moved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The REAL last chapter is coming. Get your tissues guys. See you on the other side.  
> shiloh


	22. Letter 22: Together at Last

The news of the Blossom parents’ arrest warrant issued spread among the Serpents like wild fire. Toni was the first to hear from Jason, who was frantic in his phone call to Toni. The police had found enough evidence from the tip off that Cheryl emailed herself and were now on their way to Thornhill to cuff them. Hearing the news caused Toni to leap up from she and Fangs’ spot at Pop’s and rush towards her bike. If they were arresting Penelope and Cliff, it meant Cheryl could finally escape whatever hell she was currently in.

Toni and Fangs’ bikes roared through the empty and dimly lit streets of Northern Riverdale, going at least twenty miles over the speed limit at points in order to get to Thornhill the fastest that they could. Toni was the one who kept pushing the speeds that their bikes could go on the windy backroads towards the Blossom’s estate. She could hear Fangs yelling at her over the roaring sound of their motorcycles to slow down, but Toni waved him off. She could barely hear him through her well-fitted helmet.

They turned down the street that Thornhill resided on, already seeing many red and blue flashing lights as they approached the estate on their bikes. Toni slowed down to a stop on her bike as she stared down the long driveway. There were at least three police cars parked in front of the large house, the front door was wide open as Cliff Blossom was yanked out in handcuffs.

Toni spotted FP and Jason talking to a police officer cloeby, causing her to rev her engine and slowly ride over towards them. She could hear Fangs behind her as she cut the engine and got off of her bike.

“Jason!” Toni called, dropping her helmet on the ground next to her bike.

Jason turned around to look at her, arms opening immediately as Toni ran into his arms, embracing her tightly. There were tears in his eyes, but he hadn’t cried yet. Toni knew he wanted to, despite how shitty his parents were they had both finally been arrested. Part of his suffering was over.

“Where’s Cheryl?” she asked immediately, breaking free from his tight embrace.

“They searched the house,” Jason explained, seeming rather anxious himself. “They didn’t find her in there. She’s not in there, T.”

“What do you mean she’s not in there?” Toni asked, pushing past him as she saw Penelope being pulled from Thornhill with her hands behind her back. Anger coursed through her veins as she walked quickly towards Penelope and the two officers escorting her towards a squad car. “Where the _fuck_ is Cheryl, you fucking piece of shit?!”

“Hey! You need to back away from her,” another officer shouted at Toni, jogging forward to prevent her from getting any closer. Toni groaned angrily as she saw the smirk form on Penelope’s face.

“Tell me where she is I swear to god!” Toni yelled.

“She’s in a better place now,” Penelope responded shortly. “A place away from you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” she asked, shoving the officer away from her. Toni whirled around to look at Jason and Fangs, hurrying back to them as she pulled out her phone.

“Do either of you have Kevin’s phone number?” Toni asked frantically, growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

“I-I do,” Fangs spoke up, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Toni grabbed it from his hand and immediately unlocked it, scrolling through his contacts anxiously. When she pressed Kevin’s name on his phone, she prayed he’d answer when she lifted it to her ear.

“Fangs…I didn’t expect for you to call tonight-,” Kevin’s surprised voice came over the phone.

“Kevin, it’s Toni. Cheryl’s not at Thornhill, I need to know where this nunnery is. I think she’s there,” Toni explained, cutting off Kevin from whatever lewd comment he was about to make.

“They took her already?” Kevin asked. “Gee, there’s an underground entrance in the forest. It’s on the outskirts of the town and a bit of a hike through the woods…”

“I need you to take me there,” Toni said. “Meet me there in ten minutes.”

“Toni, you’re about to trek through the woods like that? It’s dangerous,” Fangs said, as Toni hung up the phone and tossed it back to him.

“No Serpent left behind, Fangs,” Toni huffed, quickly walking back towards her motorcycle. “And if you think I would let my girlfriend sit in some nutcase nunnery for longer than I could help it, you’re dead wrong.”

“At least let me come with you,” Jason called to her as she placed her helmet on her head and turned on her engine.

“I can handle this. Stay by your phones in case I need you,” Toni said, turning the throttle and lifting her boot from the ground. Once leaving Thornhill and the many red and blue lights behind her, she went even faster than she and Fangs had gone.

-

Toni had never seen Kevin Keller outside of Riverdale High, so it was a rather odd thing to be trekking through the dense and snowy woods of their town together. Outside of school Kevin’s hair was unkept, a stark difference from its normal styled look. It was clear that he was getting ready for bed when Toni called him from the looks of his sweatpants and untucked t-shirt on under his winter coat.

It felt like they walked through the woods for at least fifteen minutes when they arrived at the entrance Kevin was talking about. Toni’s fingers were already numb despite keeping them in her jacket pockets. She was growing more and more anxious to rescue Cheryl from wherever she had ended up.

“Well…here it is,” Kevin said, stopping in front of the steel door that lead into the depths of the nunnery. “I’ve brought you as far as I could, but my dad thinks I was running to Archie’s to pick up some notes, so I can’t stay to wait for you.”

“That’s alright,” Toni said, reaching for the handle of the door and yanking it open. It took a great deal of effort to yank it open, but she managed. “Thank you for bringing me this far.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Kevin nodded. “Just be careful in there, they’ve amped up security since the last time they caught people sneaking out. Make sure you guys get out ok.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Toni nodded, stepping through the threshold of the door. “Here I go.”

She left Kevin and the outside world behind her as she trekked through the dark corridor that led to the nunnery. All she had was the flashlight on her phone, which only lit her pathway a couple feet in front of her. It seemed to be even colder in the passageway than it was outside, and it caused Toni to shiver rather violently in her jacket. The whole atmosphere was eerily quiet, making Toni sense the sadness that radiated through the building.

Once she reached the end of the tunnel, she wasted no time opening the door and entering the nunnery. Even though it had only gotten dark a few hours ago, the only light came from the dimly lit ceiling lights in the hallway. It allowed Toni to see the polished tiled floor and white colored walls. There was a smell of antiseptic and an undistinguishable sour smell to the air, but more dead silence followed.

Toni walked quickly down the hallway, peeking into the small window on each of the doors in search for Cheryl. Sometimes the bedrooms she would peek in were empty, other times there was someone sitting on the floor on laying on the bed. She never looked for long enough to really see why they were laying in odd positions, only registering that they weren’t Cheryl before she moved onto the next one.

As she was peeking into a room at the end of the hallway, she heard the sound of heeled footsteps growing louder as they approached. Heart lurching in her chest, Toni tried the handle on the empty room she had just looked into. Miraculously it was open, allowing her to enter and close the door behind her. She left it open a crack, as closing the door would alert whoever was coming of her presence. She bent down in a crouching position as she heard the footsteps getting closer.

“How has the newest patient acclimated to the facility?” she heard a voice ask.

“I’m not quite sure yet,” an older woman responded. “I’ve had her moving sacs in the cellar for the last hour. She still has a bit of time remaining before I go get her.”

Toni’s heart leapt, that must be where Cheryl was. The two women were right outside the door now, passing through with a large light. Toni ducked down lower, breath catching in her throat when she saw one of their faces peering through the tiny glass window on the door.

“Is this the room she’ll be staying in?”

“Yes…the one who used to stay here finally left,” the same woman responded.

Toni felt her heart beating frantically in her ears as she saw the woman’s face leave the window as the two kept walking. She really almost stared directly in the face of one of the nuns.

Waiting for their footsteps to die away, Toni opened the bedroom door and quickly hurried out. She needed to figure out where the cellar was that Cheryl was being forced to move sacs. She hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction she came from, thinking the cellar door must be in an area she hadn’t searched.

She must’ve searched over two dozen more rooms before she stumbled upon a steel door with the word “CELLAR” painted in small black letters on it. Cheryl was on the other side of this door, once she found her they could get out of there and back to Thistlehouse. Toni opened the door quietly and crept inside, hearing grunting and sounds of exhaustion from a tired voice.

She closed the door behind her and crept down a flight of wooden steps. They shifted and creaked under her boots, the temperature of the room changing the lower she went. Toni shivered once she reached the bottom and peaked around the corner to see Cheryl.

Toni’s heart ached upon seeing her. She looked extremely different than Toni had ever seen her before. She usually dressed to the 9’s, but here she was with her hair fish braided and large glasses practically falling off her face. Her clothes were modest, a skirt that went passed her calves and a knit sweater concealed her perfect curves. Her heart ached more when she saw the bruises on her knuckles, the cuts on her fingers, and the fading bruise on the side of her face. Her hands were shaking from exhaustion as she lifted a heavy sac and threw it towards the other side of the room.

“Cheryl,” Toni spoke up, stepping from her hiding place behind the wall. Cheryl whirled around to face Toni, eyes growing wide as she registered who was here to rescue her. They both paused for a moment, staring at each other in the cellar light. “I’m here to rescue you.”

Cheryl’s bottom lip trembled. Without saying a word, she ran towards Toni and into her arms. Toni embraced her tightly, almost toppling over as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Toni inhaled deeply, taking in Cheryl’s familiar scent. They hadn’t seen each other in over a week, hadn’t been able to touch for even longer.

Cheryl only pulled away from the hug so that they could capture Toni’s lips in a passionate kiss, allowing Toni to taste the salty tears that had run down her face. Cheryl’s glasses bumped against Toni’s nose, causing Toni to break their kiss.

“What happened to you?” Toni asked, pulling back to examine Cheryl’s face. The fading bruise only caused anger to surge through her veins. “Who did this to you? I’ll kill them, I swear to god.”

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Cheryl said quickly. “I haven’t been here for long.”

“You look exhausted,” Toni said, looking her over. “We need to get out of here, can you run?”

“I feel like I can barely walk,” Cheryl admitted.

“That doesn’t matter. Here,” Toni said, turning her back to Cheryl. “I’ll piggyback you out of here.”

She could sense Cheryl’s hesitancy, “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Cheryl, I need to get you out of here.”

Seconds later, Toni burst through the cellar door with her girlfriend on her back. She held on tightly as she rushed through the dimly lit hallway of the nunnery. Despite working out frequently, Toni was still on the smaller side so carrying Cheryl had proven to be a bit of a challenge. This only pushed Toni to go faster, holding onto her exhausted girlfriend as she headed towards the entrance she had come from.

The sound of a siren rang out along with red flashing lights, causing Cheryl to grip Toni’s shoulders tightly and burying her face in Toni’s neck.

“They must’ve seen you on the security footage or something!” Cheryl said, as Toni reached the door she had come through.

“Probably. Who cares, we’re almost out,” Toni said, opening the door and hurrying through.

By now, Toni had begun to pant heavily as she practically sprinted down the cold corridor that led to the forest. She felt Cheryl’s legs slipping from her waist, causing Toni to jump slightly in attempt to boost her back up.

“Toni, are you okay?” Cheryl asked, as Toni heaved for air. She really needed to do more cardio.

“What?” Toni asked, breathlessly. “Yeah, I’m fine. We’re almost out.”

It was about twenty more strides until Toni reached the door that Kevin had brought her too. While still trying to hold onto Cheryl, she lifted a leg and slammed it against the door. The door flew open from the force of Toni’s boot with a loud bang, allowing them to exit the nunnery’s underground tunnel and into the even colder woods.

Her muscles in her legs ached from the intense running and extra weight she carried on her back from her girlfriend. Her lungs burned as she panted, knowing there was a long run from the underground tunnel to where she had parked her bike on the side of the road.

Despite her exhaustion, she pushed onward. She had already made it this far with Cheryl, now all she had to do was get to her to her bike and take her home.

“Fuck, I can’t go any farther,” Toni panted, stumbling from exhaustion after a mere ten seconds of running. She bent over and wrapped an arm around Cheryl’s middle, guiding her off of her back so that Cheryl could sit on the snow-covered forest floor. “Let me call Sweet Pea and tell him to come get us.”

“Toni, I’m freezing,” Cheryl shivered. Her sweater was barely helping her against the cold and the fact she was physically exhausted probably aided in it as well.

After pulling her phone out of her pocket, Toni stripped her leather jacket off of her body and held it out of Cheryl. Making sure that both of her girlfriend’s arms were in the sleeves, she zipped the leather jacket up to Cheryl’s chin.

Sweet Pea answered his phone in two rings, probably waiting by his phone for any news of her rescuing Cheryl.

“ _Tiny, what’s going on_?” Sweet Pea asked. “ _Did you get Cheryl?”_

“She’s here with me. Fuck Pea, we’re in the middle of the forest and both of us are too tired to go anywhere. I carried her all the way out on my back, but there must be at least half a mile of forest we still have to go through,” Toni explained. “Can you get the truck and meet me? Look for my bike, I parked it on the side of the road when I met Kevin.”

“ _Shit, I’m on my way_ ,” Sweet Pea said. Toni could hear sounds of him scrambling around his trailer. “ _On the outskirts of town right? Northside?”_

“Yes. Please hurry,” Toni said desperately. “Cheryl’s freezing and I only have my jacket to keep her warm.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

Toni shivered in the cold from not having her jacket, but if it meant Cheryl could stay warm she would rather freeze. Just as Toni turned to tell Cheryl that Sweet Pea was on his way, she saw a beam of light shine directly into her face. It was a flashlight and the person holding it wasn’t far away. Toni dropped to her knees quickly and cussed under her breath, it must be those nuns trying to search for them.

“Fuck, those nuns are coming,” Toni whispered, grabbing onto Cheryl. “Here, get behind this boulder. If neither of us can keep going, we’re going to have to hide.”

Cheryl did as best as she could to help Toni move her behind the large rock nearby. It would help to obstruct the nuns view from them, but Toni didn’t think it would be enough. She bent down and started pushing large amount of snow on top of Cheryl’s body, covering her under it so that she wouldn’t be visible.

“Toni, what the fuck?” Cheryl gasped, probably already feeling the chilling effects of the snow on her body.

“Just trust me. I know we’re both gonna freeze our asses off, but we can’t get caught. Especially not while we both can barely run,” Toni explained, pushing snow on top of the leather jacket Cheryl was bundled in. “Sweet Pea will be here soon, and we’ll get out of here.”

Once Cheryl was buried with only her face barely visible, Toni laid down next to her and began pushing more snow on top of her body. It felt even colder without her jacket and just a long-sleeved shirt. She could only imagine how Cheryl was feeling, but this was the price they were going to have to pay.

She heard footsteps crunching under the snow as people approached, causing her to frantically put snow on top of her and lay down. By now she had caught her breath enough that she wasn’t panting heavily, but her lungs ached for her to take deeper breaths.

“They must’ve gone this way,” Toni heard a nun say. They must be right next to them. “Look at the footprints.”

“Two different pairs of footprints coming towards the tunnel…but only one going away from it?” the other nun asked. The footsteps going away must’ve been Kevin’s feet. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to make sense. We have to find the punk who broke in. Let’s go,” the first nun said, as the footsteps began again. This time they were getting farther away from where Toni and Cheryl lay under the snow.

Once she heard them fading off, Toni burst upright from where she was hiding under the snow. She was freezing, shivering rather violently as she brushed the snow off her body and reached over to begin digging Cheryl out.

“Cheryl, they’re gone. Let’s go,” Toni said, pulling Cheryl upright.

Cheryl’s hands were freezing, her face was pale and her eyelids droopy. Was she falling asleep under the snow? Toni reached out to hug her, feeling Cheryl also shaking under her touch. Though it was a quick and rash decision, she definitely just increased she and Cheryl’s chance of getting hypothermia. Especially Cheryl.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Toni asked. “Cheryl, talk to me.”

“I’m cold,” Cheryl responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You need to stay awake ok? We’ll be in Sweet Pea’s warm truck soon.”

It had only been a couple minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Sweet Pea. It was at least a ten-minute drive from the trailer park to this part of Riverdale and more time to trek through the forest to find them. Time was not on their side.

“Let’s try to stand you up. If we walk more, we’ll get to the side of the road and Sweets will find us faster,” Toni said, standing up and grabbing Cheryl’s arms. She tried to pull her to her feet, but it was obvious Cheryl was not able to walk anywhere.

“Toni, I can’t keep going,” Cheryl whimpered, causing Toni’s heart to break. “Just go get Sweet Pea and leave me here. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Toni asked. “I’m not leaving you here in the cold.”

She looked down at Cheryl on the ground, her options were small. She could leave Cheryl here and go get Sweet Pea, she could stay with Cheryl and hope neither froze to death, or she could carry her.

Toni picked the last option and with her last bit of strength, she bent over Cheryl and lifted her bridal style in her arms. Using her legs to pick her up, Toni groaned audibly as she scooped up Cheryl. Cheryl immediately reached up to wrap her arms loosely around Toni’s neck, burying her snow-covered face in Toni’s chest in an attempt to seek warmth.

Instead of running, Toni began to walk instead. Though they would be making slow progress, it was better than just sitting on the cold ground and waiting. Toni felt her leg muscles tense again but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind as she continued her pursuit towards the side of the road. She could not let Cheryl get hypothermia after how far they had already come. She prayed Sweet Pea was nearby.

It felt like she had been walking for hours when she heard it.

“ _Toni!_ ”

It was Sweet Pea’s voice, not very far off. Toni’s heart leapt in her chest, causing Toni to shout back to him.

“Pea!”

He called her name again, his voice getting louder and louder each time he called for her. The nuns probably heard him, probably were going to start following the voice too. It didn’t matter, they needed to get out before they dealt with them. Besides, Sweet Pea was over six feet tall and extremely intimidating. He could take on a couple middle-aged virgins.

She saw Sweet Pea rushing towards her, sprinting as fast as he could through the snow. His timing was amazing since by now Toni was about to collapse from exhaustion once more. She looked down at Cheryl, whose eyes were completely closed. She had passed out.

Sweet Pea almost ran into them as he approached them at break neck speed, holding a large fuzzy blanket in his arms.

“Are you guys ok?” he asked frantically, as he opened up the blanket. “Here. Give her to me and I’ll carry her the rest of the way. Are you ok to walk?”

“I’m fine,” Toni said, placing Cheryl in Sweet Pea’s arms. She watched as he wrapped the blanket over her body tightly. “She passed out. We were under the snow trying to stay away from the nuns. She’s probably getting hypothermia, we need to get her to a hospital.

“A hospital?” Sweet Pea asked wearily. “Are you sure about that?”

“If anyone has medical insurance. It’s Cheryl,” Toni said, nodding frantically. “Come on. There’s a first time for everything.”

The two seasoned Serpents jogged through the remainder of the forest, searching around for any sign of the nuns as she transported their Red Serpent to his truck. Surprisingly, Toni had trekked a rather long way while holding Cheryl. It wasn’t long before she and Sweet Pea reached the side of the road where her bike and his truck were parked.

“Get her in the car. I’ll follow you there on my bike,” Toni said frantically, reaching out to grab onto Sweet Pea. “Go as fast as you can. I can keep up.”

“Wait,” Sweet Pea said, preventing Toni from leaving. “Look on the seat. I brought you something to keep you warm too.”

Toni frowned in confusion but opened the passenger door to see an old and worn leather jacket on the seat. She picked it up, examining the original Serpent logo on the back.

“It was your grandfather’s, only one I could find in my rush to come help you,” Sweet Pea said, as she lifted Cheryl onto the passenger seat. “I know it’s like five sizes too big, but it’ll do the job until we get to the hospital. Don’t need another Serpent freezing out here.”

Toni slipped her arms into the large armholes of the jacket, feeling the weight of the leather push down on her shoulders. It really was too big for her.

“Thanks Pea,” Toni said, patting him on the shoulder. “Now let’s go.”

* * *

Cheryl felt her hands defrosting before her mind did, the cold now letting her brain thaw in what felt like centuries. Once she felt warm enough, she found the strength to open her eyes. The room she was in was dark, causing Cheryl to lift her head off the bed she was lying in. She blinked a few times as she looked around, unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there. There was an IV pump next to her, with a tube connecting her to it through her hand. The bed she was in was inclined slightly and there was a large leather jacket draped on the chair next to her bed. No one else was present in the room other than her and the only sound she could hear was of the heartbeat monitor. She was in the hospital. Alone.

Memories of what had happened flooded her brain. Toni rescuing her from the Sisters, carrying her the whole distance in the snow, hiding under the freezing snow, Sweet Pea’s voice in the distance…

The hospital door opened suddenly, causing Cheryl’s eyes to dart over to see Toni carrying a tray of food from the cafeteria. Toni, in all her heroic glory. She was wearing the same clothes Cheryl remembered seeing her in when she was rescued. Her clothes looked disheveled, as if she had slept in them. Her hair was pulled back loosely in a ponytail, but Cheryl thought she still looked as beautiful as ever.

“Toni,” Cheryl spoke, her voice croaking from lack of use.

Toni almost dropped the tray of food she was holding in surprise.

“Shit, Cheryl. Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have gone to get something to eat. I have not left your bedside once in last two days and-,” Toni said frantically, dropping the tray off on top of a small table before rushing to Cheryl’s bedside.

“Wait, two days?” Cheryl asked in shock. “I was asleep for two days?”

“Do you remember what happened at all?” Toni asked, as Cheryl noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

“Just come here,” Cheryl whispered, shushing Toni as she opened her arms to hug her.

Toni gladly accepted her hug, bending over the bed to burying her face in Cheryl’s shoulder. She could only imagine how Toni felt those two days she was asleep, knowing Toni she probably thought it was her fault too.

Cheryl shifted slightly, moving over in the bed to allow as much room next to her as she could. She pulled on Toni slightly, motioning for her to lay in the bed next to her. There wasn’t much room, but they didn’t need any. Toni fit easily next to Cheryl, filling Cheryl’s heart with a warmth she had been lacking for over a week.

“Everyone was so worried about you,” Toni whispered, an arm snaking itself around Cheryl’s waist under the blanket. “I’m so glad I can hold you again.”

They lay there in silence for what felt like a lifetime. Cheryl was content now that she was in the arms of her girlfriend, even if it was in the hospital bed of Riverdale’s refined hospital. The confusion she had felt melted away, news of her parents and how she had ended up at the hospital didn’t seem to matter.

“What happened to your face, baby?” Toni asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

Cheryl sighed, “When I tried to escape the first time, Malachai caught me. I think it’s pretty self-explanatory from there.”

Toni’s grip tightened, “I swear I’m going to murder that-.”

Cheryl shushed her in response, “It’s ok. I’m safe now, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are,” Toni nodded, lifting her head from the bed to look Cheryl in the eyes. “And I promise I will protect you every day for the rest of your life.”

Cheryl giggled, “So heroic.”

“We won Cheryl. We finally got your parents. You and Jason are free to live a peaceful life without having to worry about them,” Toni said.

“Just because they were arrested doesn’t mean they’ll stay in jail until they go on trial,” Cheryl pointed out. She appreciated Toni’s optimism.

“Ok and? They still won’t fuck with the twin Blossom’s now that they got to see the strong family of Serpents that will back them up,” Toni said, stroking a strand of Cheryl’s red hair away from her face.

“Shut up, you dork,” Cheryl giggled again, pulling Toni by her t-shirt towards her lips. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you walked in the door.”

She felt Toni smile against her lips as they met halfway. Though they had kissed in the cellar of the nunnery, this one was slow and unrushed. It felt good to be able to kiss Toni again and to kiss her without any stress or event looming in the back of her mind.

“You know, pretty much all of the Serpents were waiting in the waiting room for you when you first got here,” Toni giggled, breaking away from their languid kiss.

“Guess that really does prove that I have a family,” Cheryl responded, cupping Toni’s cheek gently. “I always had such a negative outlook on being a part of a family and yet Jason and I found one in such an unlikely place.”

“Remember at the beginning of the year when we were Serpent scum?” Toni asked.

“I really was a bitch, huh?” Cheryl laughed. “But, I’m glad I found you guys. Being with the Serpents…I know with you all I’ll always be home.”

“We’re your family, Cher,” Toni smiled. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is shiloh and i also write beronica fic and i'm a straight cis male who has a soft spot for lesbian couples in media. i took an extended break from writing (will be continuing my berionica fic shortly) but thought this was a good way to make an entrance.
> 
> tumblr: shilohwrites
> 
> leave a comment and let me know if i should continue.


End file.
